Los bebés de la familia Cullen
by lowel-ady
Summary: Por una ilógica y muy extraña razón, los vampiros comienzan a tener hijos. ¿cómo haran las Cullen cuando se enteren que estan embarazadas?-mi amor,tengo contracciones-dije mientras veía a mi esposo sentado en posicion fetal. A*J, B*E, E*R, J*N
1. primeras contracciones

**Capítulo 1: primeras contracciones**

**Alice pov**

Estaba en el centro comercial, comprando en una de mis tiendas favoritas con Jasper. Había visto en la revista "people", un hermoso vestido de Channel.

-Alice, estamos acá desde la mañana buscando lo que quieres y no lo hemos podido encontrar-dijo mi muy paciente esposo.

-cálmate Jazzy…-en ese momento vi el precioso vestido. Era color lila y llegaba hasta los muslos, tenía un hermoso cinturón negro con brillantes la cual parecía resaltar mi pequeña figura.- ¡Jasper ahí esta!-él solo sonrió con alivio, yo fuí corriendo hacia mi sueño de última moda. Otra mujer fue caminando hacia el vestido, pues era el último que quedaba y yo no iba a dejar que se fuera con el vestido de mis sueños.

-TÚ!!!-le dije maliciosamente mostrando todos mis dientes, por suerte solo ella me vio y salió corriendo de la tienda. O si, si se meten son Alice Brandon Cullen, se meterán con el diablo de la moda en persona.

Cogí la maravillosa prenda y me fui directo a los vestidores. Me encerré ahí y comencé a quitarme la ropa para poder ponerme el vestido sin verme al espejo. Pasé mis piernas por el hueco del vestido, luego lo subí y acomodé el cinturón negro pero, a la hora de cerrar el cierre por la espalda me quede atascado y no pasaba más de la cadera. Miré nuevamente la talla y era una talla más grande que la mía. Me extrañé, yo no podía estar…estar… ¡GORDA!

-¿Alice qué te pasa?, te siento histérica-dijo Jasper desde afuera de mi vestidor-¿estás bien?

En ese momento siento unos suaves golpes en la barriga que me hizo soltar un gemido de la sorpresa. Quizás debería hacer dieta de sangre y no hacer viajes nocturnos de caza, lo cual mi familia no sabía.

-Jasper ¿puedes ayudarme?-pregunté desde dentro del vestidor.

-emmm… ¿estás vestida?-preguntó nervioso, haciendo que no solo me ponga histérica, sino nerviosa.

-ni que nunca me hallas visto así ¡¡¡solo entra!!!

Vi como una sombra se reflejaba atrás de las cortinas del vestidor para luego ver la rubia cabeza de Jasper asomarse. Lo agarré del brazo y lo empujé hacia mí.

-shh…-me calló, por las dudas alguien sabía que un hombre entró en el vestidor de las chicas

-nunca pensé decir esto pero…no me queda el vestido-él me miró sin comprender-Jasper estoy… ¡GORDA! –sollocé y lo abracé.

-¿cómo puedes estar gorda si eres un vampiro?-preguntó desconcertado.

-solo mira, no me entra el vestido y…-en ese momento vi una visión: _aparecía un bebe en los brazos de Rosalie jugando con una tarjeta de crédito ¡MIA!_

-¿Qué viste Alice?-Jasper me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo

No entendí mi visión, quizás la vecina que tiene una verruga en el medio de la frente dejo su bebe en nuestra casa como guardería. Siempre lo hacía cuando se iba a trabajar o cuando viajaba.

-no Jazz, no vi nada importante-le resté importancia-¿podrías ayudarme con el cierre?

-claro, quizás se atasco-dijo para luego ponerse atrás mío y colocar sus frías manos delicadamente sobre el cierre de la prenda. Tiró tanto para arriba que termino rompiendo el cierre y desgarró la mitad del vestido-ups-dijo, me voltee y lo mire con furia en los ojos.

-haz roto, ¡EL ÚLTIMO VESTIDO DE CHANNEL!-pudiste ser más delicado ¿no?-sollocé sin lágrimas-tu me has…-en ese momento sentí otras pataditas en el estomago, como si fueran…contracciones. Me tiré al suelo de la impresión y comencé a jadear con respiración muy acelerada.

-Alice…

-¿sí? ¿Me…podrías…ayudar?-él me tomó entre sus brazos y me alzó haciendo que se me cayera lo que quedaba del vestido.

-Alice…no sé cómo explicarte esto pero…-señaló mi cuerpo con su dedo índice y me giré al gran espejo para verme. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mandíbula se desencajó. Tenía una panza pequeña como de una embarazada de 3 meses.

-esto…es… ¡¿posible?!-pregunté más a mí que para mi esposo-¡estoy gorda!

-no Alice, parece que estas…estas…-sentí una ola de temor, preocupación, histeria, sorpresa, depresión, horror, ¿ya dije temor? En todo mi cuerpo.

-Jasper, ¿Qué esta pasan…-fui interrumpida por una voz aguda e irritante.

-¿quiénes están armando tal escándalo? ¡Salgan ahora de aquí quien sea que está causando que la gente salga de la tienda por yo que sé!-gritó una mujer por el altavoz.

agarré mi ropa y me la puse, pero al ponerme el pantalón no cerraba el maldito botón, Jasper solo me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Cuando por fin entro el botón traté de subir el cierre, pero tampoco podía, estaba muy estrazada porque…estaba… ¡GORDA!, ¿ahora como iba a comprarme todo tipo de ropa de marca?... ¡OH POR DIOS!, sabía que no debí tomarme esos 640 litros de sangre animal, es que Emmett tiene razón, los osos pardos son los más ricos.

Salí y agarré a Jasper por el brazo y salimos de los vestidores, dejé el vestido en el hasta que…

-señora, ¿porqué entró con un hombre en el…-otra vez esa voz chillona. No le dí importancia y salí corriendo arrastrando a Jasper afuera de la tienda-¡OIGAN, TIENEN QUE PAGAR ESTO!¡LO HAN ROTO IMBECILES!¡NO VUELVAN A MI TIENDA NUNCA MÁS ¿OYERON?- si, si, como sea, lo único importante es saber porqué me está pasando esto a ¡MI!

Llegamos a mi porche amarillo y un policía estaba en la puerta de mi adorado coche.

-¿usted es la dueña de este auto?-preguntó el oficial

-sí, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunté con voz angelical, eso siempre funcionaba por tener una pequeña figura y verme como una "tierna" chica.

-está mal parqueado, tiene una multa-me extendió el papel y se hizo a un lado para que me subiera. Claro, él no se derretía por mí porque estaba ¡GORDA!¡maldita sangre de oso pardo!¡maldito Emmett! ¡maldito rollitos de más!

Abrí la puerta del conductor cuando nuevamente me detuvo.

-no está permito que conduzcan las mujeres embarazadas con más de cuatro meses.

-¿¡qué?!-Jasper me detuvo antes de que lo asesinara, lo mordiera o lo despedazara, ahora no solo estaba gorda, sino que creían que estaba embarazada con más de ¡cuatro meses!

-cálmese mujer-dijo el hombre. Si supiera lo que habría hecho él estuviera ahora…-o le pongo una multa por golpearme.

-Jazzy, ¡vámonos!-le ordené, mi esposo me hizo caso enseguida y se puso en el asiento de conductor y yo me senté en el de copiloto-¿feliz?-le pregunté al policía, él solo me sonrió como respuesta.

Arrancamos el porche y mientras íbamos a mitas de camino, me giré hacia Jasper.

-mi amor, ¿me amarás aunque este gorda?

-Alice, siempre te amaré y tú lo sabes- sonreí por lo que dijo-pero no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo, pero no estás…gorda-dijo Jasper tratando de calmarnos.

-pero…

-tenemos que preguntarle a Carlisle-me interrumpió. En ese momento vino un flash back a mi cabeza

_Flash back_

_Me puse un hermoso conjunto de seda fina que remarcaba mi cuerpo y mis piernas. Jasper ya estaba en nuestra habitación. Me lo imaginaba con su traje de ejército y su boina en la cabeza, aunque qué lástima que al final de la noche, no resista el "fabuloso traje"_

_Entré a la habitación y allí estaba, tendido en la cama con su hermosa figura masculina. Me revolví con él en la gran cama de matrimonio y con solo entrelazar nuestras miradas poso sus finos y delicados labios en los míos, moviéndolos apasionadamente. Él me acerco a su cuerpo y lastimosamente como dije antes su traje desapareció por "arte de magia" y mi conjunto de seda estaba en el suelo._

_-mi amor, a veces pienso como sería tener un bebe-dije entre jadeos._

_-mi hermosa y diablilla Alice, ¿enserio quisieras tener un hijo?-pregunto mi sexy esposo._

_-claro, amarlo, ser mamá, vestirlo con hermosas prendas pequeñitas de diseñador y…-me interrumpió besándome fervientemente en los labios para luego pasar a besar mi cuello._

_-¿cómo lo llamarías?-preguntó mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido._

_-mmm…Aliper-respondí a su pregunta. Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de mí._

_-¿hablas enserio?, y… ¿si por alguna extraña razón es niño?-preguntó y sentí una ola de preocupación apoderarse de mi cuerpo._

_-mmm…quizás…-fui interrumpida otra vez por los labios de Jasper, quién se había calmado. Se volteó en la cama y él quedó encima de mí._

_-lamento no darte eso-me dio una tierna sonrisa mientras me perdía en su nítida mirada._

_-no lamentes ser un vampiro amor, sino fuéramos aquello, nunca te hubiera encontrado-él me besó y no hablamos más en toda la noche, bueno…no verbalmente…_

_Fin flash back_

Llegamos a la casa y estacionamos el auto frente a ella, salí rápidamente y entre a la casa. Todos excepto Carlisle y Esme estaban en la sala familiar.

-Alice, el cierre de tu pantalón esta abajo-señaló Emmett quien abrazaba a Rosalie y estaban sentados en uno de los sillones-jaja, creo que has subido de peso-se burló y Rose le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero… creo que Emmett tiene razón-dijo Edward, Bella le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-NO PUEDE SER!!!, es tu culpa Emmett, si no hubiera sido por ti, no estaría…

-¿gorda?-interrumpió Rosalie. No pude más, no iba a dejar que esto ocurriera. Fui corriendo donde Rosalie y me le tiré encima. Iba a hacer lo peor que podía hacerle en su vida: jalarle el pelo. Pero en ese momento otros golpecitos como los que tuve en la tienda comencé a sentirlos nuevamente en la barriga. Me detuve y comencé a jadear. Los chicos me ayudaron a ponerme en el sillón y Rosalie se colocó al lado de Bella quien estaba mirando todo desde el otro sillón. Lo único que faltaba eran las palomitas…mmm, nada mal, espera ¿me dio antojos de palomitas?

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?-preguntó Edward mientras trataba de calmarme.

En ese momento tuve una visión:

_Jasper estaba en la cocina preparando un biberón, para luego colocarlo en la boquita de una pequeña bebé, pero lo que si me extrañó era el parentesco entre nosotros y la niña. Luego vi a Bella aparecer por la puerta principal con un libro en la mano._

_-¿eso es para Nessie?-preguntó Rosalie a Bella quien había llegado a la sala y le sacó el bebé a mi Jasper._

_-no, Jacob me lo pidió-contesto Bella a su pregunta y le extendió el libro._

_-"como ser una buena madre-leyó Rose el título-¿Jacob es gay?_

No entendí nuevamente la visión, ¿la vecina cuantos bebes tiene?

En ese momento entra Jasper por la puerta con una cara de mártir…como siempre.

-A…Alice, el numero de Carlisle da como errado, creo que no están en la ciudad.

-¿están?-pregunté desconcertada

-oh si, se me olvidaba decir que los dos se fueron a "descansar" a un hotel lejos de aquí-dijo Edward mientras se sentaba entre Bella y Rose. Emmett soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Alice puedes explicar que es lo que sucede?-preguntó Bella con tono preocupado en la voz. Edward la agarró por la cintura.

-es que…-otra vez se abrió la puerta pero esta vez era Jacob y Nessie.

-hola mamá. Hola papá, ¿Qué tal todos?-nos quedamos callados y yo me levanté lentamente del sillón.

-Jacob…¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A NESSIE?

-primero hola, segundo ¿a qué te refieres…?-preguntó él con los ojos bien abiertos y Nessie estaba igual que él. Ella estaba con la cara roja más que un tomate "se parece taaanto a bella" pensé. Emmett se estaba matando de la risa en el suelo mientras que Edward parecía leer los pensamientos de Jacob, ya que tenía un gesto… raro en su rostro, y gruñía cada 2 segundos. Bella parecía no entender nada.

-tu…tu estas…¡engañando a Nessie! Eres…GAY-una cara de alivio se transformó la cara de Jacob, Nessie y por último Edward, ¿Qué habrá visto en sus pensamientos, aunque todavía tenía un gesto…raro.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-iba a preguntar cuando nuevamente siento las contracciones ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Me llevé las manos a mi barriga.

-creo que sé lo que está pasando-dijo Bella. Todos se giraron para verla-estas embarazada- "tal vez si lo estoy" pensé, por lo menos no estoy gorda, no hay de qué preocuparse…creo.

**Hola!! !cómo están?, pues aquí vengo con otra historia la cual para mi opinión está muy buena, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes. Ya se que es un poco (o muy) ilógica la trama del fic, "¿una vampira embarazada?" pues si, así es. XD jajaja**

**Prometo actualizar pronto, nos vemos XD**

**Mas reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD**

***lowel-ady***


	2. el instituto y antojos

**Capítulo 2: el instituto + antojos**

**Alice pov**

-pero soy un vampiro ¿Cómo puedo estar embarazada?-pregunté a Bella. Todos excepto Jacob y Nessie que se habían ido para tratar de contactar a Carlisle y en qué hotel estaban. Los demás estábamos todavía en la sala familiar.

-Bella ¿estás segura?-preguntó Edward mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un tierno beso en los labios ¡puaj!, me encanta que estén juntos, los amo a los dos pero… ¡ya llevaban más de 12 segundos con las bocas pegadas!

-¿hola? ESTOY AQUÍ-replicó Rosalie con asco-hay cosas más importantes ¿sí?, además han interrumpido mi sesión de masajes ¿no es cierto Emmy?- los dos se dieron una mirada cómplice y el aludido sonrió malévolamente-además esto es ¡imposible!-todos asintieron y la miraron sin creer que ella se dio cuenta de las circunstancias en que nos encontrábamos-se me calló un pequeño mechón de pelo-todos suspiramos frustrados-me las pagarás Alice, aunque sea cierto que estas…

-¡no lo digas!¿Y si Bella tiene razón?-me giré ante ella que todavía seguía abrazada a Edward.

-pues si tienes contracciones, estas mas go…-la fulminé con la mirada y no termino esa maldita frase-lo único que falta es que tengas antojos, y los vampiros siempre tenemos antojos de sangre, así que va a ser difícil si en verdad tienes antojos por el embarazo.

-mmm…quiero ¡palomitas!-dije sentándome en el sofá, Jasper seguía sentado en posición fetal en una esquina del salón, haciéndonos sentir a todos depresivos, temerosos, preocupados, con ganas de suicidarnos aunque como no podemos hacerlo nos sentimos mucho peor-¡Jasper, deja de hacer eso!, además pareces que vas a ser papá-él me miró como un zombi con los ojos abiertos como un fantasma y tieso como un…vampiro.

-así que has tenido… ¿antojos de palomitas?-preguntó Bella.-¿tienes antojos de comida humana?

-sí, que raro-dije poniendo las manos en mi barriga-Aliper, no te haré daño-Jasper que seguía en…su posición volteó la cabeza hacia mí como un robot trastornado, su cara se alivió, sus facciones se relajaron y me dio una sonrisa, luego siguió en su posición para ahora decir "Aliper" "papá" "Aliper" "tarjeta de crédito" "Aliper" "vestido" "Aliper" "be-be" "be-be""be-be" y comenzó a tener un tip nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

-no se preocupen, está mucho mejor-todos me miraron-se calmará cuando lleguemos al…-no termine la frase, "y ahora como iba a ir al…

-instituto-termino Edward la frase de mis pensamientos-no vas a ir ¿cierto?

-tengo que hacerlo, hay un desfile de modas y yo soy una…de…las…modelos-¡oh por Dios! ¿y ahora como iba a hacer? No me quedaría la ropa, no importa, la moda es la moda, quizás podría…

-¿enserio lo harás?-preguntó Rose incrédula.

Le iba a decir algunas de sus verdades como que "sin darme cuenta" había votado su pintauñas color sangre por el inodoro. Ella lo había estado buscando por meses y le había echado la culpa a la vecina de al lado… lo único que puedo decir es "pobre perro", yo sabía que no le gustaban mucho, sobre todo los perros grandes pero creo que se pasó con lo que le hizo.

En ese momento entraron Jacob y Nessie por la puerta nuevamente con un teléfono celular en la mano.

-Alice-me voltee-Carlisle está al teléfono, le dije que tenías que decirle algo muy importante-dijo Jacob para luego entregarme el teléfono en la mano.

-hola?

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó curiosamente-Jacob dijo que has tenido…contracciones y que has estado delirando.

-¿delirando?-Jacob se escondió detrás de la pequeña Nessie

-si, dijo que estas soñando con que él es gay…-lo interrumpí.

-no, no estoy delirando, aunque creo que Jacob es bisexual, pero ese es otro tema-Jacob me estaba mirando con la boca abierta y con rabia en los ojos-a lo que me refiero es que parece que estoy…embarazada-Carlisle no contesto.

-Carlisle ¿estás ahí?

-oh, perdón ¿decías?... ¡Esme ya voy, esto es importante!...emmm, hablé por el teléfono ¿cierto?

-si, pero no te preocupes abuelo-dije divertida.

-¿estoy tan viejo?-preguntó extrañado.

-además de que la respuesta es "si", ¡creo que estoy embarazada!-le grite nuevamente.

-estas…estas…pero si los vampiros…-lo volví a interrumpir.

-¿puedes dejar de decir esa frase que me tiene harta?

-ok, pero dime bien que es lo que sucede.

-tengo contracciones, antojos, y…¡estoy engordando!, además de que he tenido varias visiones de bebes.

-oh por Dios ¿hablas enserio? ¡Ya voy!

-si!-¿Qué le pasaba a Carlisle? ¡No me prestaba atención!

-perdón, estaba hablando con Esme…entonces decías que… ¡¿estás embarazada?

-¿le hablas a Esme o a mí?-le pregunté insegura

-obvio que a ti Alice, ¿quién más tiene antojos y contracciones?, en fin, no puedo creer esto, ya sé lo que está pasando, ¡no puedo creer que funcionara! Voy en camino-se oyó un ruido raro en la otra línea-mejor voy a verte mañana, Alice tengo que explicarte bien que fue lo que sucedió

-¿enserio?-una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-es un…-la línea telefónica se corto y no pude escuchar más que un simple pi!, pi!, pi!

Me voltee lentamente y lo primero que vi fue a Jasper mirándome esperanzado todavía en su rincón. Fui corriendo hacia él y me le tiré encima, lo abracé.

-¿¡puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me siento depresiva-dijo Rose-Alice ¿Qué dijo Carlisle?

-¡Jasper!¡vamos a ser padres! ¡Serás papá!-le dije y un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era a Jasper decir "pa-pa" "pa-pa" "pa-pa" y nuevamente su tip nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté.

-se colgó la comunicación-les avisé y me volteé ante Jacob-¿sabes en que hotel están y cuál es el teléfono?

-emmm…no-quería ahorcarlo y patearlo en la entrepierna para dejarlo sin hijos, aunque Nessie se quedaría sin su amor, mmm pero no creo que los lobos y los híbridos tengan bebes, así que no estaría mal si…

-Alice, ¿qué dijo Carlisle?-preguntó esta vez Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-porque esto no es lógico.

-dijo que lo había logrado

-y ¿qué había logrado?-preguntó Emmett mientras se acercaba a mí.

-se cortó la línea y no pude saber que era, pero lo más importante es que voy a ser mamá y ustedes…

-¡TIOS!-gritó Emmett mientras me rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos y me alzaba quedando en el aire.

-Emmett, los vampiros no necesitamos respirar, pero si se les puede partir los huesos-traté de hablar

-perdón-me bajó y me colocó en el suelo para luego irse al lado de Rose-mi amor ¡seremos tíos!-Rose le sonrió con melancolía y luego se volteó hacia mí.

-te felicito-dijo y rió con amargura-tengo sed, voy a cazar, nos vemos mañana.

-te acompaño-dijo Emmett, ella asintió y los dos salieron por la puerta principal. Todos se quedaron en silencio…excepto Jasper.

-Felicidades-dijo Bella, vino hacia mí y me abrazó-te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

-gracias hermanita, ahora serás ¡tía!-Bella se apartó de mí y me sonrió, luego se acercó Edward y también me abrazó.

-te quiero hermana-susurró en mi oído para luego ponerse al lado de su esposa y darle un casto beso en los labios. Nessie y Jacob pusieron cara de asco.

-¡Nessie! Tendrás un primito…o primita-ella se abalanzó contra mí y me abrazó con ternura.

-ya quiero verlo tía Alice.

-yo también quiero verla-dijo Jacob y me extendió su mano, yo la tomé "con mucho gusto" y le sonreí maliciosamente, sentí como su mano temblaba y su corazón se agitaba. Edward sonrió

-te estaré observando-le dije y aparté la mano-pero gracias por preocuparte-dije esta vez con buen humor.

Nos quedamos hablando más de dos horas hasta que Jacob y Nessie se fueron.

-mañana hay instituto, ¿Cómo vas a hacer con las contracciones?-preguntó Bella preocupada-parece que el bebe crece rápido…y patea duro.

-¿vas a ir?, mejor esperamos a que llegue Carlisle mañana de su "descanso"-replicó Edward. Yo negué con la cabeza, no podía perderme de ese desfile de modas ¡nunca! Edward miró a Bella que estaba viendo a través de la ventana- ¿en qué piensas?-le preguntó, pareció que ella abrió su campo de fuerza para que Edward supiera que estaba pensando, ya que los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento vi una visión…que no voy a dar detalles

-Váyanse, yo me quedo con Jasper-apenas termine la palabra "váyanse" ya habían desaparecido de la sala.

Me acerqué a Jasper quien ahora tenía una expresión rara en su rostro. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos y coloqué una de sus manos en mi barriga.

-no te preocupes mi amor, todo saldrá bien-comenzó a tener nuevamente su tip nervioso, además de que no sabía que un vampiro podía tenerlo, pero a estas alturas uno no puede desconfiar de lo que no cree. Sonreí y… ¡me dio ganas de comer!-Jazz ¿quieres ver una película?, ¡tu preparas las palomitas!

**Al día siguiente…**

Estaba "llorando" en el sofá frente al televisor. Toda la noche estuve viendo una película la cual me hizo "llorar" tanto el final que creo que me comí todo el refrigerador. Las "lágrimas" caían por mis mejillas, las cuales estaban "ruborizadas". En ese momento escucho unos pasos bajar por las escaleras de la casa, de pronto pararon de escucharse. Me giré y vi a Bella y Edward abrazados en el último escalón mirándome extrañados.

-Alice… ¿estás llorando?, tienes lágrimas-Dijo Bella confundida.

-perdón, la película fue demasiado dramática como para no llorar. Se me acabaron las gotas para los ojos, Edward ¿me puedes traer más? Está ahí, en el cajón de la derecha abajo-los dos parecieron entender y Edward fue y abrió el gran cajón que anteriormente tenía 105 frasquitos de gotas para ojos.

-mmm…solo quedan 4 ¿¡te colocaste 101 gotitas para ojos! ¿¡Solo para "Llorar"!-preguntó perplejo. Bella estaba tratando de aguantar la risa.

-ya te dije que la película fue muy dramática y no sabía cómo…llorar, así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió, creo que hay que comprar más-en ese momento rugió mi barriga-oh y también más comida. –los dos voltearon la cabeza y comenzaron a ver toda la sala. En la mesa había hamburguesas, perros calientes a medio comer, en donde yo estaba sentada habían palomitas esparcidas tanto en el sillón como en el suelo, también había salsa de tomate en las paredes y si entraban a la cocina podrían ver una mezcla extraña de…la verdad no sé que es esa mezcla rara.

-¿porqué tienes rubor en tus mejillas?-preguntó Bella-¿le sacaste el maquillaje a mi hija?- yo solo asentí y ella suspiro-no importa, en fin ¿Qué película viste?

-Remember me-respondí simplemente. Si le contaba lo que sucedió, insultaría a las torres gemelas-¡malditas torres gemelas!-no me contuve

-¿murió el protagonista?-preguntó Bella mientras veía la tapa de la portada de la película-Edward, se parece demasiado a tí "Robert Pattinson" lindo nombre-Edward gruñó. Y Bella dejó la portada en la mesa haciendo a un lado las hamburguesas-¿estuviste toda la noche aquí? ¿Cuántas veces te lo viste?

-es que era demasiado bueno como para perderse algún detalle y no pude concentrarme bien por tanto ruido que había en el segundo piso-si Bella hubiera sido humana hubiera jurado que ahora estaría roja-así que en total me la vi 6 veces-sonreí-Edward, súbete el cierre de tu pantalón-él como si se lo hubiese ordenado lo hizo instantáneamente.

-cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde está Jasper?-preguntó Bella

-está ahí-señalé la gran pila de frasquitos de gotitas para ojos vacíos. Jasper estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas entre (o abajo) de los frasquitos mirando lejos. Me levante lentamente y me senté al lado suyo en el suelo-mi amor ¿te gusto la película?-él asintió pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera parpadeó, aunque los vampiros no tienen la necesidad de hacerlo. Me giré hacia Bella y Edward- he…chicos-los dos pararon de besarse-ok, Jasper está mejor, miren-me giré ante él y mencioné las palabras que le habían hecho delirar por horas-Jasper, vas a ser papá y estoy embarazada…creo, si la bebé es niña, la llamaremos Aliper y cuando nazca ¡iremos de compras!-él no se movió y siguió sin decir nada.

-emmm…por lo menos ya no tiene el tip nervioso-dijo Bella. En ese momento Jasper se cae hacia un lado como si una fuerte brisa lo hubiera golpeado, pero todavía seguía con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas-si Alice, mucho mejor-dijo sarcástica.-en fin, he pensado mucho anoche-Edward y yo la miramos expectantes. Ella suspiró frustrada-está bien, está bien, no me pude concentrar mucho…pero ahora si tenemos que pensar que es lo que en realidad está sucediendo-dijo mientras daba un paso hacia mí y cogía mis manos-has tenido antojos de comida humana-yo asentí-estas muy sentimental-volví a asentir-has vuelto a tener contracciones-en ese momento Jasper giró la cabeza como un robot trastornado.

-¿e…enserio….no…no la…has…es…escucha…do…toda…la…la noche?-preguntó Jasper con voz monótona, pero con agonía en los ojos. Yo solo me alegré porque por lo menos sabía que no se había vuelto autista.

-no, ¿esos ruidos eran tuyos?-yo asentí-….emmm…bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? ¡a si!. Has subido de…-le mande rayos láser por los ojos-ok, parece que sí, hoy solo tenemos la clase se historia y gimnasia-dijo lo último con desprecio, para haberse convertido en una vampira todavía aborrecía esa clase, creo que no solo era su antiguo mal equilibrio lo que la hacía odiar completamente la clase de gimnasia-luego está el desfile de modas. Si te sientes mal solo dímelo enseguida, yo te acompañaré en todo momento, pero si te quieres ir en la hora de gimnasia mucho mejor.

-no te preocupes mucho por mí Bells, trataré de quedarme hasta el final.

En ese momento bajaron Emmett y Rose por las escaleras. Emmett sonreía como siempre, pero Rosalie se notaba algo…creo que melancólica es la palabra adecuada para describirla en estos momentos.

-hola chicos-dijo Rose, luego paso su mirada por toda la habitación hasta parar donde Jasper estaba en el suelo, tieso, en la misma posición desde ayer en la noche-hola Jasper-luego se giró ante mí-¿has hablado con Carlisle?-yo negué con la cabeza.

-ohh! ¿Qué paso aquí?, parece que un terremoto hubiera pasado por aquí y otro que el cuarto de Edward y Bella, pero este es mucho peor que el de arriba, Esme te va a matar Alice-se burlo mi infantil hermano Emmett-¿cómo está mi sobrino…o sobrina?

-bien, y si es la de mi visión ¡es hermosa!-todos me dirigieron una tierna mirada y una cariñosa sonrisa…hasta Jasper, aunque su sonrisa era…rara y escalofriante. la bebe...o el bebe, no se distinguía mucho en mis visiones, así que no podía saber si era niño o niña.

-bueno, tenemos que irnos antes de que suceda cualquier otra cosa como si hubiera dejado embarazado a Bella-comentó Edward seriamente, yo solté una gran carcajada. Él sí que no sabía las últimas visiones que había tenido por la noche. Mis risas fueron acompañadas por las de todos…excepto Jasper y Bella la cual bajo la cabeza por ser ahora el centro de atención.

Todos salimos de la casa y Edward, Bella y Rose se subieron al volvo de Edward. Jasper, Emmett-que por alguna extraña razón quería acompañarnos -y yo en mi porche, pero en el asiento de atrás, Jasper ya se había recuperado de su…shock-más o menos-y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Emmett conduciría. Lo único que dije antes de salir fue:

-¡Emmett, si vas a toda velocidad, y salgo volando…, ya sé que tengo buenos reflejos, pero si le pasa algo a NUESTRO-dije señalando a Jasper y a mí-bebé, la pagarás muy caro, no solo despedazaré tu osito de peluche "Emma" sino que haré que tu Luna de miel con Rose en Europa la próxima semana sea un infierno-el iba a abrir la boca pero no lo dejé-créeme, no me verás ¿quieres provocarme?-él se giro, negó con la cabeza y apretó el acelerador solo a unos 30 K/H.

Llegamos al instituto, como siempre todo el mundo nos miraba como si fuéramos la octava maravilla del planeta. Este fin de semana había sido largo, ya que el lunes fue festivo-ayer-así que si alguien notaba algo extraño en mí, diría que he subido un poco de peso por culpa de una apuesta entre mi novio y Emmett, eso no sería ninguna novedad. El volvo de Edward ya estaba aparcado. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y Emmett aparcó mi querido auto al lado del volvo plateado.

Emmett salió primero, luego Jasper y por último yo. Cuando yo salí todo el mundo se me quedo viendo, ahora maldecía ser vampiro ¡podía escuchar todos lo cotilleos sobre mi persona!

-¡oh, por Dios! Alice Cullen esta gorda

-y eso que nunca la veo comer en la cafetería-dijo una chica de pelos rizados

-quiero ver el desfile de hoy

-el viernes estaba más delgada que mi propio dedo meñique

-ja! La reina de la moda, pss si claro, la reina de las gordas

Lo último que dijeron ya se pasaba de la raya, me le iba tirar encima a una chica rubia de ojos azules, podían decir cualquier cosa, pero nunca insultar mi moda y mi estilo ¡nunca! Pero para mi desgracia Jasper me tomo entre sus brazos e impidió que hiciera una masacre.

-cálmate Alice-susurró Jasper en mi oído-todo va a salir bien-me dio un beso en los labios. Retiro lo que dije antes, él está mucho mejor.

Todos seguían mirándome mientras que iba caminando hacia la puerta principal donde Bella me esperaba.

-¿y Edward?-le pregunté a sabiendas de que él nunca se despegaba de su lado ni para bañarse…aunque en realidad eso tampoco es algo necesario para los vampiros.

-le pedí que me dejara contigo para poder tener un día para chicas, te dije que te cuidaría-dijo orgullosa por ayudarme.

Las dos nos dirigimos hacia el salón de historia, abrimos la puerta y todos dejaron de hablar, solo nos veían a nosotras…o me veían a mí. Nos sentamos juntas. Bella saludo a Edward quien estaba al otro lado del salón. Rose y Emmett estaban en un salón más avanzado, así que estaba sola entre estos dos tortolitos _"magnífico" _pensé. Jasper le tocaba filosofía en estos momentos.

-comencemos-llegó la profesora de historia, ella también estaba embarazada. Lo peor de todo es que estábamos dando "la Revolución Industrial"-Alice-levanté la cabeza-estas…diferente-maldita profesora de historia-bueno, tráeme la tarea de investigación de la Revolución Industrial.-oh, oh, se me había olvidado hacerla después de tanta felicidad, aunque ya me la arruinaron…un poco. Me levanté y fui hacia ella.

-es que se…se… ¡se daño la impresora!-mentí

-si claro, eso dicen todos ¿de qué marca es la impresora?

-es un HP **(1)**-le respondí, pero ella pareció enojarse por lo que dije.

-¡¿perdón? ¿Quién es un hp?

-pues, la marca de la impresora-le conteste, pero me di cuenta de lo que ella había pensado.

-oh, pensaba que me estabas insultando.

-si claro, eso dicen todos-dije con voz casi inaudible. Pero para ser una vieja amargada embarazada… escucha rebien.

-¿¡perdón? Tiene un cero y además de eso irás donde el director ¿oíste?-rodeé los ojos y fui hacia mi asiento, por lo menos la profesora no me había sacado de clases, ella, en una manera metafórica de decirlo ¡ama! ¡Adora! a mi Jasper por ser su mejor alumno y por saber todo sobre la historia.

Fui y me senté al lado de Bella quien me miraba expectante.

-no me simpatizan las embarazadas-dije con furia.

-Alice, tu estas embarazada.

-entonces no me simpatizan las viejas amargadas embarazadas profesoras de historia.

En ese momento me dieron las contracciones nuevamente ¿justo tenías que patearme ahora? Comencé a respirar agitada hasta que…

-Alice ¿estás bien?-la profesora estaba enfrente mío. No pude más y vomité en sus zapatos.

-oh, perdónela es que ella es… ¡bulímica! –Bella era mala para mentir, ¿pero tenía que decir eso? Pero la estúpida profesora le creyó

-¿enserio?, oh, eso explica tu cambiode peso…ok, tengo que llamar a la psicóloga-salió por la puerta y en ese momento sonó el timbre, agarré a Bella por la mano y la arrastré a la cafetería.

-¿porque dijiste eso?- Le pregunté mientras tomábamos asientos con los demás.

-¿qué sucedió?-preguntó Emmett divertido. En ese momento llega Edward y se sienta al lado de Rose frente a Bella.

-sucede que Bella dijo que Alice es bulímica y ahora tiene que ir al psicólogo, además de que insultó a la profesora de historia-resumió.-oh, y le vomito encima-maldito leedor de mentes.

-¿Karla?, ella es muy buena persona-dijo Jasper. Creo que el embarazo me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. mejor comamos.

-¿Ustedes van a comerse eso?-pregunté mientras admiraba lo que los chicos habían traído. Eran vampiros…yo también, pero se supone que yo soy la embarazada y ellos no…así que…-dame eso!

Le quite la porción de pizza que tenía Edward en su plato, el emparedado a Jasper, la manzana a Rose, las verduras a…en realidad no le quite el plato de verduras a Emmett. Pero cuando le iba a quitar el dulce, delicioso y muy empalagoso chocolate que Bella tenía en la mesa frente a ella, lo apartó de mi vista.

-tengo antojos-dije simplemente haciendo un lindo puchero, siempre funcionaba.

-Alice, no hagas eso, tienes que comer sano y fuer…-bla, bla, bla, era lo único que escuchaba, ya que lo único que veían mis ojos y olía era esa riquísima barra de chocolate que me decía "cómeme" "soy más rica que la sangre" "mmm ¿quieres probarme?"

-si, quiero probarte

-emmm… ¿perdón?-todos me miraban extraño con lo que acababa de decir ¡se lo decía al chocolate!

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir que lo que acababa de decir no era un alago para Bella sino para el chocolate, alguien toca mi hombro, me giro y era la…psicóloga.

-señorita Alice, al fin la encuentro, venga a mi oficina en este momento, acompáñenme, y…perdón por interrumpir-la psicóloga se fue y sonó el timbre para ir a gimnasia. Me la saltaría, solo espero que Bella resista con lo que acababa de ver ayer en la noche.

Me levanté mientras comía el delicioso chocolate que le quité a Bella en 2 segundos. Toda la cafetería me miraba raro, pero lo único que puedo decir es: barriga llena, cora…espera ¡los vampiros no tiene corazón!, mejor digo: barriga llena, bebé más contento… aunque con kilitos de más. Como sea.

Salí y fui hacia la oficina de la psicóloga, lo único que faltaba es que me llevaran nuevamente al manicomio. Puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta, la giré y lo que vieron mis ojos no podía ser cierto.

-¡mi vestido de Channel!-grité mientras me tiraba encima de la psicóloga y caíamos al suelo.

**(1) HP: marca de impresoras, significa muchas cosas; en este caso, es la abreviatura de un insulto.**

**Perdón por la pequeña tardanza, tengo 6 exámenes de las asignaturas más difíciles para el martes (no es broma) pero bueno, aquí estoy, viva de la profesora de historia que por alguna extraña razón también está embarazada y estamos dando la Revolución Industrial (dulce venganza, esto le pasó a una amiga, con excepción de que no está embarazada ni que la insulto, solo dijo que no le simpatizaban las embarazadas XD)**

**Para los que leyeron mi fic "**_**eclipse lunar**_**" se habrán dado cuenta que todavía sigo melancólica con la película "Remember me", lose, todavía sigo llorando…**

**Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿les gustó el 2 cap?, no se preocupen, habrá más sorpresas en el futuro, solo pregúntenle a Alice… o a mí, y la mejor manera de saber el futuro es pagándome con reviews, entre más reviews mas actualizaciones XD**

***lowel-ady***


	3. Psicoloca

**Capítulo 3: psico-loca**

**Bella pov**

Sonó el timbre indicando el comienzo de gimnasia, en mi caso, el comienzo de mi desgracia. Ya sé que ahora que soy vampira tengo buen equilibrio y reflejos, pero creo que después de mis experiencias siendo todavía humana me he traumado por completo. Pero-aunque lo siga odiando-me he vuelto la mejor en la clase del señor Jerry, aunque dice que me distraigo demasiado ¿Por qué?

-vamos Bella-Edward me agarró por la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios, para luego entrelazar nuestras miradas. Mirándonos fijamente a los ojos el sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Eso es a lo que le llamo distracción.

Todos se habían ido rápido, Alice estaba con la psicóloga, Rose y Emmett se fueron juntos hacia su clase de literatura y Jasper a la de biología. Caminamos hacia gimnasia cuando veo a la psicóloga- que minutos atrás se llevó a Alice-acostada sobre una camilla de hospital, y dos hombres llevándola hacia afuera del instituto. Después vi a la profesora de historia salir del baño- que tenía papel higiénico colgando del…pantalón que traía puesto- y miraba hacia los dos lados como observando que nadie la viera, giró su vista hacia sus zapatos y pude notar que esta mañana estaban negros, ahora estaban algo marrones y espantosos, ella susurró algo como "¡oh no!, mis hermosos y queridos zapatos nuevos" y se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Edward-oh, te entiendo, parece que se ha metido en un gran problema-yo asentí y seguimos caminando hacia… ¿Dónde? ¡a si! El infierno mundial, por así decirlo. Llegamos, yo fui hacia los vestidores de las chicas y me cambié. Edward me estaba esperando afuera.

-empecemos la clase-dijo el profesor-quiero que hagan…-comenzó a contar con los dedos y luego prosiguió- cuatro grupos de dos personas, ¿bien?-todos asentimos.

Edward enganchó su brazo con el mío y me sonrió, si hubiera podido hacerlo, también me hubiera ruborizado. Nos colocamos en nuestros puestos. Teníamos que jugar voleibol. Sonreí, ahora me tocaba a mí ser la que los ponía en ridículo a ellos. Edward soltó una risita al lado mío y comencé a sospechar, ¿qué habrá pensado?. Quizás se acordó de algo.

-¿de qué te ríes?-le pregunté después de tanta curiosidad, el entrenador estaba tratando de encontrar el balón.

-oh, nada,-pareció confuso-solo recordaba algo.

-¿Qué recordabas?-insistí

-la noche…

-¿cuál noche?-volví a inquirir, no sé porque pero me estaba sintiendo celosa-¿me estás engañando con alguien?

-Bella, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso? -preguntó atónito-me refería a…la noche de ayer-me sonrió.

-tuviste una pausa al hablar.

-¿cual pausa?-¡ha! ¿Qué cuál pausa?

-si, dijiste "me refería a…la noche de ayer"-dije haciendo una vaga imitación de su voz-¡¿qué hiciste ayer?-dije elevando la voz. Todos se voltearon a mirarme, hasta el profesor.

-baja la voz-dijo Edward acercándose a mí, yo me aparte furiosa ¡me estaba engañando con alguien!

-¡no Edward, dime qué fue lo que sucedió!

-Bella-susurró nuevamente-tú sabes lo que sucedió

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-interrumpió el entrenador, pero no le di importancia alguna.

-¡dilo!…-él se quedo callado- ¡dilo en voz alta!

-¿Qué diga que hicimos el am…?-se calló cuando supo lo que acababa de decir. Todos…y el profesor nos miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Igualmente no les di importancia.

-pero ¿entonces de que te reías?-pregunté extrañada, agarré un balón de basquetbol entre mis manos y sin darme cuenta lo explote por la furia que sentía.

-Bella, cálmate, no paso absolutamente nada, solo me reí de lo que hici… del chiste que dijo Emmett ayer ¿te acuerdas? El de la vecina de al lado… bueno, te quiero y yo nunca te haría daño como para engañarte-todos…y el profesor soltaron un "aww" "que tierno". Hasta que vino lo peor.

-Basta del circo y de la novela cursi que están armando en mi clase, ¡se van ahora mismo!-dijo el profesor-llamare a sus padres y les comunicaré acerca de lo ocurrido ¡ustedes son hermanos!-oh por Dios, como teníamos los "mismos" apellidos y vivía con los padres de Edward, pensaría que...

Suspiré frustrada.

Salimos hacia afuera y Edward me miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó y frunció el ceño.

-no sé, de pronto me sentí de mal humor-dije pensativa-no quise herir tus sentimientos, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió conmigo, de repente me sentía…furiosa.-estaba diciendo la verdad, ¡todo esto comenzó por una estupidez!

-no importa, ya paso, pero… la próxima vez trataré de no reírme- dijo con burla, me abrazó y deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente. En ese momento vi a una persona entrar a la oficina de la psicóloga que se la habían llevado. Tenía un trozo de pastel de chocolate que luego lo metió en su bolso, me dio ganas de…de… ¿comer?

**Alice pov**

Me sentía avergonzada después de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos con la psicóloga ¡no era mi culpa que tuviera _mi_ vestido de Channel!, maldita psicóloga, otra más en mi lista de "maldiciones". Ya llevaba 3 personas ahí, pues comencé la lista hace unos-miré mi reloj de mano- hace 15 minutos.

Se habían llevado a la mujer en una camilla de hospital ya que me tiré encima de ella y…bueno, le rompí una costilla y le desencajé una vértebra. Cuando preguntaron qué paso, dije que cuando se estaba probando el hermoso vestido que hace unos minutos estaba en sus manos-ya que ahora está en las mías-apenas se lo estaba probando…no había puesto seguro, así que cuando yo entré por la puerta se sobresalto y se tropezó con el escritorio por el costado y luego se calló sobre la silla de espaldas. No sé porque pero me creyeron.

Ahora estaba esperando solitaria, pensando en mi querido futuro, mi chiquito, mi bebe, mi chocolate. En ese momento se abre la puerta mostrando a una mujer alta, un poco gordita, de tez morena y cabello Cataño oscuro recogido en una coleta. Estaba viendo unos papeles. Guarde enseguida el vestido en mi bolso.

-buenas, parece que yo soy la suplente, me llamo Elena y…-se quedo en seco cuando giró su vista hacia mí, como si me hubiera reconocido de alguna parte-tu eres…tu eres la chica que casi me mata de un paro cardiaco en la tienda.-si, me conocía.

-creo que me está confundiendo con alguna otra persona-dije bajando la cabeza viendo mis pies… debo pintarme las uñas, este color lo tengo desde la semana pasada.

-sí, eso creo, la otra era un poco más delgada-la fulmine con la mirada y ella se asustó-perdón no quería decir eso, me han dicho que tienes problemas con tu dieta alimenticia…y veo que tienen razón-dijo viendo mi cara la cual estaba llena de chocolate. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso y me limpié con él.-ok, comencemos, te voy a hacer un test, tienes que decir que es lo que observas en estas manchas-yo asentí y se sentó en su escritorio. Sacó la primera imagen y me la mostro.

-¿Qué ves aquí?-preguntó acomodándose los lentes y mostrándome la imagen

-un bebé en los brazos de una mujer la cual está sentada y… ¡oh mire! Ahí hay un letrero que dice rebajas del 50 %, y un vestido negro a la venta.-ella me miró extrañada y de seguido miró la imagen.

-si, mmm, claro, ahora dígame que ve en este-sacó otra imagen, este parecía más difícil de deducir.

-mmm, ahí está un hermoso chico de cabellos rubios que está comprando vegetales en el supermercado, pero su esposa le está diciendo que no le gustan, además de que le gustaría ir a la sección de dulces-la mujer me miró atónita.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-es fácil, ahí está el chico-señalé una mancha que estaba en el suelo en posición fetal-y hay una mancha amarilla aquí-dije señalando lo que se suponía era el cabello-aquí está la mujer regañándole diciendo que no iba a comprar esos vegetales-señalé unas manchas difuminadas y horribles que se suponía eran los vegetales-y el brazo de la mujer señalando hacia la sección de los chocolates.

-oh, ya veo…creo, además esos no son vegetales, es que se me cayó agua en esa parte y por eso se ve así, y lo del cabello del "chico", no sé que es en realidad.-dijo pensativa-bueno, ahora dime que ves en este-sacó otra imagen. Esa era la más extraña que he visto, era una gran mancha negra en el centro en forma de círculo y varias líneas hacia el exterior. La psicóloga al ver la imagen que sacó se puso pensativa con cara de susto en su rostro, además de que parecía que le daba asco la imagen.

-¿que…que ves…a…aquí?-se trabó al hablar, pero seguía viendo la imagen. En estos momentos me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera a mi lado.

-pues…es un bebé que está saliendo por el útero de la madre-dije viéndolo desde mi perspectiva. La mujer me miró con cara de alivio pero a la vez ¿sorprendida?

-oh, sí, pareces que tienes serios problemas con la maternidad-analizó-¿tienes novio?-yo asentí feliz- ¿has pensado en la vida que tienes por delante?-¿siempre tienen que preguntar eso?, además ¡es _eternidad_!

-sí, aunque…-en ese momento la psicóloga se quedo viendo mi bolso, babeando literalmente. Yo me gire y lo primero que veo es un pedazo de tela que sobresale de mi bolso mal cerrado.

-TU!-se tiro encima de mí, pero como _siempre _fui más rápida y fui yo quien le quite el pedazo de pastel de chocolate.-no…te…atrevas-dijo cada palabra lenta y odiosamente que me dio ganas de comer, así que me metí lenta y gustosamente el pedazo en la boca-¡no! ¡Mi pastel! Se lo había quitado a mi abuela-dijo arrodillándose en el suelo-si te comes el pastel… ¿me das MI vestido?-dijo enfatizando lo que debería ser MIO.

-no-musité con la boca llena-es mío

La mujer estaba roja de la rabia que irradiaba, se podría decir hasta que estaba tirando humo por los oídos, era peor que todos los Vulturis juntos. La "psicóloga" se soltó el cabello dejándolo caer por sus hombros, luego se despeinó un poco y se sacó los zapatos de tacón y la chaqueta que traía puesta. Parecía cuando un rinoceronte…. ¡yo que sé!, yo pensaba que los rinocerontes eran tiernos y lindos, además de que saben deliciosos pero esta no tiene la segunda opción.

Cuando nuevamente se me iba a tirar, la puerta se abre mostrando al director. El hombre estaba tan impresionado y sorprendido que se quedó tieso sin moverse.

-perdón mi a…señor, no quise hacerlo, tu…usted sabe que yo no haría daño a una de las alumnas de esta institución-la psicóloga parecía avergonzada, aunque como no estarlo después de lo que iba a suceder. El director seguía sin hablar.

-¿hola?-dije yo pasando la mano constantemente de arriba abajo frente a su cara. Ni siquiera parpadeó-estoy aquí-dije molesta y suspiré frustrada. Le toqué el brazo y ni se inmutó.-ok, algo raro pasa aquí.

-Elena, ¿esta eres tú? ¿Esa salvaje que parece un rinoceronte eres tú?-habló por primera vez el director.

-perdón, Mike, yo…bueno… ¡ella tiene mi vestido!, Mike Newton ella es la mala de la película, la antagonista, ¡no yo!-¿escuche bien?, ella dijo… ¡que yo soy la mala de la película!, si claro, y yo soy la niña del aro que sale del televisor solo para decir "¡le he robado su pastel de chocolate que le quito a su abuelita!", espera… ¿dijo Mike Newton?, ¡oh por Dios!...él…es…¡está horrible!

Parece un cavernícola, además de que está calvo y con una joroba como la del jorobado de Notre-Dame, aunque diría que Cuasimodo es mucho más guapo que él. Está tan diferente que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que era él.

-perdón, pero yo no soy ninguna antagonista-dije furiosa.

-no te metas-respondió la "dulce Elena"-Además-dijo señalando a Mike-como quieres que esté bien si se que estás saliendo con esa tal Jessica-oh, esto se ponía mucho mejor. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y saqué una bolsa de palomitas que me llevé de casa.-eres un piiiiiiiii, la quieres más que a mí, ella que piiiiiiiii y tu y piiiiii y lo hiciste en piiiiiiii además de que piiiiiii, y no me hables más.

-pero… no es lo que tú crees-estaba tratando de aguantar la risa, ¡esto está mejor que la novela de las 6!-yo…te amo.

-siempre dices lo mismo.

-dame una oportunidad más Elenita

-está bien Mikecito-no pude más y exploté en risas. Los dos se voltearon a mirarme.

-no digas nada por favor-dijo "Mikecito"-espera…¿yo te conozco?.

-no, yo estoy más gorda de la que tú crees que conoces-el asintió confundido-no diré nada y tu-señale a "Elenita"-me dejarás MI vestido-ella asintió y yo salí de la oficina de la psico-loca. ¿Quién diría que el director era Mike Newton?, él siempre le había gustado que le dijeran "Michi", ya que le gustaba ese apodo, todo el mundo pensaba que era gay, hasta ahora.

En ese momento tengo una visión:

_Edward está caminando por la tarima de la pasarela junto con Bella en sus brazos, él gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia la derecha y ahí está el director Mikecito Newton mirando alrededor como todo director, aunque parecía más bien distraído. Edward parece haberse dado cuenta de algo, ya que lo siguiente que vi fue a ¿Jessica con una pistola?, espera, ¿ella es ella?_

Mis visiones cada vez se estaban volviendo más locas, y qué decir de la psicóloga. En fin, habrá que ver si lo que vi es verdad. En ese momento suena la campana para el desfile de modas, y lo peor, es que las contracciones fuertes ya están empezando a aparecer como en este momento.

**Listo, capítulo 3, ¡me encanto!, ¿quieren que les diga "cortes" de lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos como en las series de tv? Pues si dicen "si", los pongo desde el próximo capítulo al final, eso sí, tienen que imaginarse todo como si fueras un cliente de una de esas videntes con la bola de cristal…emmm…en el siguiente cap entenderán lo que digo si dicen "si" ¿Cómo hacerlo?, pues solo tienes que pronunciar (y escribir un…) la mágica palabra: review. Lo sé, es muy mágico hasta para pronunciarlo XD.**

***lowel-ady***


	4. desfile de modas

**Capítulo 4: desfile de modas.**

**Edward pov.**

Justo acaba de sonar el timbre para el desfile de modas, después de lo que sucedió en la clase de gimnasia, prefiero ver a un montón de chicas y chicos superficiales sobre una tarima que ir hacia donde el director el cual siempre utiliza una peluca que siempre se le está cayendo.

Bella todavía seguía abrazada a mi pecho-_grr_-espera… ¿eso fue su barriga?, pues no veo a nadie más alrededor.

-mi amor… ¿tienes sed?-le pregunte tomando su cabeza entre mis manos.

-quiero algo dulce, delicioso, con fresas y crema chantillí con chocolate derretido y caliente. –dijo en tono soñador. Yo solo la miré con asco.- ¡no me mires así Edward Cullen! ¡Estoy muy estresada y de mal humor como para que me mires así!-ahora no era la risita, ahora era mi vista…ok, definitivamente mi esposa estaba de mal humor.-¿¡quieres que…

-estudiantes-fuimos interrumpidos por el profesor de gimnasia quien acababa de acabar su clase-vallan donde el director, creo que está en la oficina de la psicóloga-luego miro hacia los dos lados y saco algo de su bolsillo-denle esto-me entregó una botella de licor- y díganle de mi parte que muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mí el otro día, que estoy muy agradecido.-muchas imágenes de globos, fuegos artificiales… ¿la torre Eiffel?, y una mujer un poco gordita de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro en la torre Eiffel bajo la luna nue…perdón…llena, comiendo…¿espagueti?, aparecieron en su mente, esto parecía la dama y el vagabundo… pero prefiero los dibujitos animados.-bien, tengo que irme, ¡oh! no olviden llegar a tiempo al desfile, dicen que va a estar muy excitante-lo miramos perplejos-perdón, quiero decir emocionante.-luego de ese "lindo" reencuentro, caminamos hacia la oficina de la psicóloga.

Justo cuando estábamos llegando, varios sonidos extraños comenzaron a oírse, me paré en seco cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, _algo _se cayó adentro de la oficina, como si fuera algún objeto, y varios gemidos se escucharon.

-Edward… ¿¡puedes abrir la puerta!-cuando iba a contestarle a mi tierna y no mal humorada Bella, ella la abrió primero, y lo que vieron mis ojos no les podía dar crédito; frente a mí, estaba la psicóloga nueva… acostada sobre el escritorio y el director tenía sus manos sobre la espalada de la mujer haciéndole un placentero masaje.

-¿sabes?, deberías trabajar dando masajes, ¡eres bueno!-dijo la mujer muy emocionada. Yo quería golpearme por mal pensar.

Ellos se percataron de que nosotros habíamos entrado y los habíamos visto, así que la psicóloga se levantó del escritorio, y el director se colocó recto en su posición.

-bien…mmm…el profesor Jerry me contó que ustedes tenían que hablar conmigo… ¿cierto?-preguntó un poco nervioso, Bella y yo asentimos-ok, Eleni…señorita Elena-la aludida sonrió ante su "casi" equivocación-¿puedo usar su oficina para atender a estos alumnos?-la mujer asintió.

-claro, ¿antes podemos hablar afuera?, necesito decirte algo-si no fuera por mis años o décadas de experiencia, creería que le estaba coqueteando al director y que lo tuteo, aunque cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

-si-aceptó-ustedes quédense aquí, ya vuelvo-después de eso salieron de la habitación.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en dos sillas que estaban frene al escritorio. En realidad prefiero ver a un montón de chicos y chicas superficiales desfilando en una pasarela que estar observando a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no lo digo con sarcasmo, matándome con la mirada mientas que cogía entre sus manos la botella de licor que el profesor Jerry nos había entregado para dársela al director.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o más bien dicho, en una botella o botellazo de tiempo, ya que lo último que mi boca pudo articular fue…

-Bella….

Ella me sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras dejaba la botella vacía a un lado...espera… ¿los vampiros se emborrachan?, a estas alturas puede suceder cualquier cosa, aunque eso lo debe decir Alice por estar embarazada…_"embarazada" _me repetía algo en mi interior…eso quiere decir que… no, no sé lo que quiere decir.

-eres tan *hip* lindo *hip* ¿quie…res?-señaló la botella.

-primero, no me gusta; segundo, está vacía; tercero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?; cuarto, eso era del profesor; quinto, estas ebria; sexto, tu también estas linda; séptimo, esto es raro; octavo, presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir; noveno, creo que el director está tardando demasiado; décimo estás más gorda, undécimo… ya me aburrí.-ella me miró sin comprender nada de lo que dije.

-¿enserio estoy gorda?- retiro lo que dije, si escucho algo.

-y ebria-agregué.

Ella dio saltitos en su lugar, mientras revoloteaba por la habitación mientras gritaba "¡qué lindo, tengo pancita!". Yo solo había dicho que estaba gorda porque…espera… ¿lo está?, la detuve en frente mío y la miré: bien, bien, excelente, uff maravilloso, nada mal, extravagante, y…

-sí, lo estas-dije simplemente, hasta que algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza-estas…

-¡gorda!-gritó emocionada ¿Quién se pone de buen humor cuando alguien está gorda? Además…no era eso lo que iba a decir.

Ella se sentó encima de mí y musito algo como "me duele la cabeza" y se acomodo en mi regazo y enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Si esta era "Bella-ebria" me encantaba la nueva ella.

-Bella…ya vie…viene el dir…ector-tartamudee. Mientras una sonrisa seductora aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Quién es Ector?*hip*-preguntó media desconcertada, aunque sus *hips" aumentaban su tono seductor.-no sé y no me importa, solo… quédate quieto*hip*-susurró en mi oído mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mis labios, sintiendo como su aliento, me embriagaba a mi también. Sus labios rozaron los míos, ella nunca me había besado en forma seductora y emocionadamente. Sus brazos se apretaron más a mí alrededor y no pude resistirme más, coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacía mí. Ella sonrió entre mis labios.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y a alguien carraspear, nosotros no le prestamos atención. Otra vez alguien carraspeó.

-¿¡que…-nos quedamos pasmados al ver quien era…pues si es demasiado obvio era el director-hola-dije simplemente con cara de inocente, me giré a ver a Bella quien tenía una sonrisa gigante, salto de mi regazo para luego acercarse al director.

-directorcito, le prometo que compro una botella nueva…si llega-él se volteó y miró la botella de licor vacía en su escritorio, su cara cambió de "felicidad perfecta" a "odio tu vida imperfecta" aunque yo no _pensaría_ eso.

-creo que esto no se ve muy bien, ahora llamaré a sus padres para aclarar algunas cosas ¡esto es inaudito!, no creía lo que decía el profesor Jerry hasta ahora, primero lo ocurrido en la clase de gimnasia, después los encuentro besándose descontroladamente, y ahora me entero que su hermana-novia se tomó toda MI botella de licor…¡mi botella!-sollozo.

Mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, agarré a mi hermana-esposa por la cintura y escapé con ella hacia el pasillo, no había nadie alrededor, así que el único escondite era…

-¿quieres ver el desfile? *hip*-Bella me sonreía algo cansada, como era vampira se que no iba a dormirse, pero igual la cargué entre mis brazos y me dirigí hacia una puerta que nunca había entrado.

Como siem…ahora digo; prefiero ver a un montón de chicos y chicas superficiales sobre una tarima que ¡verme a mí sobre ella con Bella en brazos y todos viéndome embobados!…sobre todo las chicas_. "¿es un modelo profesional?" "es…es Edward Cullen" "mira quien lleva en brazos" "los dos se ven como si estuvieran en una portada de la revista Vanity Fair" "quiero un helado"_. Esos eran los pensamientos de toda la multitud que había en el gran salón.

Todo el mundo me veía expectante, esperando a que modelara por la pasarela, así que comencé a hacerlo, mientras que lo hacía, todo el mundo se quedó callado, hasta los murmullos que siempre se escuchan entre las personas, solo estaba yo y Bella…por así decirlo ya que ella estaba tiesa en mis brazos, a ella no le gustaba que fuera el centro de atención. Todos me miraban, y hasta a mí me estaba asustando ¡ni que fuera tan hermoso! _"es tan precioso"_, escuche otro pensamiento, dije hermoso, no precioso. Después es que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, vi mi camisa entre la multitud… ¿Cómo llego ahí?, ahora lo entendía, mi camisa se había atorado al cerrar la puerta, y al prestarle atención a Bella no me había enterado que se quedó atascada y que se desgarró pero…¿Cuándo habían subido a la tarima y la habían agarrado?. Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho desnudo, mientras todos comenzaban a silbar.

En ese momento pude divisar al director quien también se veía distraído ¿Por qué?, no sé pero me miraba a mí. No quiero pensar o más bien dicho leer su mente, ya que había visto demasiado en la mente corrompidas de otros.

Llegué al extremo de la tarima, cuando pude ver a Alice guiñándome el ojo en la otra entrada, luego toco tiernamente su ya "un poco" visible panza para luego soltar un pequeño gemido. Vi a Jasper ir hacia ella, para poder ayudarla, lo último que pude observar fue que le decía algo como _"ya llegará"_ no sé a qué…o quién se refería, pero lo único que deseaba era que no fuese lo que estaba pensando en estos momentos.

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta, un sonido estridente se escucha desde la multitud, varias personas gritaron, pero luego comenzaron a reírse.

Divisé a una mujer con una… ¿pistola de juguete?, era bajita, de tez blanca, cabello teñido de rubio por las pocas canas visibles, tenía un pequeño bozo en la parte superior del labio y se notaba que se había hecho los pechos más grandes, tenía un flequillo mal cortado y vestía realmente mal, con una blusa que hasta se le veía el ombligo y las estrías. Pobre el hombre que se halla casado con ella, ya que en su dedo vi un anillo de matrimonio.

-¡Jessica! ¿Qué haces acá? pensaba que no venías hasta mañana-nadie les prestaba atención, todos me seguían mirando. La mujer me parecía tan familiar…espera… ¿Jessica? ¿Jessica Stanley?- y ¿Qué haces con esa pistola de juguete? ¡Oh! Viniste a jugar con mi play, ¡te dije que más tarde! Mi oficina está… ocupada.

-¿estás con esa arpía de Elena ¿cierto?-antes que siguieran con el bochorno que estaban armando…aunque nadie les veía, salieron por la puerta.

-Edward ¿puedes moverte? Todos nos están mirando-Bella…quien parecía ya no estar borracha, me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo cual agradezco mucho.

Me giré y "modele", todos seguían sin hablar. Cuando llegué a la puerta por donde había entrado, salí con Bella todavía en brazos, cuando lo hice, pareció que el "trance" en donde se encontraba todo el mundo hubiera "despertado" y se oyó a todos-solo las mujeres ya que la mayoría de hombres se habían ido…pero no todos-preguntarse en donde estaban. _"pensé que estaba en Edward y el país de las maravillas" "¡tengo su camisa!" _pensaban la mayoría, ahora estaba medio desnudo y a una Bella un poco desequilibrada ya que no le pasaba mucho el efecto a alcohol.

Ahora mi problema era ¿Dónde conseguir una camisa?.

-cariño, creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo Bella y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios-te ves bien así, no te preocupes-si, el efecto a alcohol no había pasado.

Hablando de encontrar cosas ¿Dónde se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie? No los he visto en todo este tiempo, quizás se fueron y estén organizando su Luna de Miel de la semana que viene.

Ahora tenía que escapar sin que nadie me viera e irme a la casa a ver como sigue Alice, todavía no se ha que se refería con _"ya llegará". _

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me encontré con la persona que menos quería encontrar en estos momentos. Hubiera preferido a…a…en realidad a nadie.

-¡EDDY!-resonó la voz chillona de Jessica. Me desesperé ¡si era ella!

-no te conozco…emmm… ¡chao!-corrí, o más bien dicho volé en velocidad casi sobrehumana a mi querido y ahora reconfortable volvo plateado. Deposité a Bella en el asiento del copiloto y conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa.

-Edward, ¿esa era Jessica?-me preguntó mi hermosa borracha-*hip* está linda-si, definitivamente está borracha.

**Hola! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, estaba en los últimos exámenes para salir de clase ¡no tuve que recuperar nada!, así que habrá mas tiempo para ustedes. Me siento muy feliz XD, y más con lo que vi en los MTV movie awards ¿lo vieron? Estuvo Robert, Kristen y Taylor, arrasaron con todo, y con el "beso"….si eso se le puede llamar así.**

**En fin, ¿les gustó el cap?, bien, ¿Qué habrá significado lo que dijo Alice?...quién sabe, solo ella y yo lo sabemos XD.**

**En fin, como les prometí, aquí van los adelantos del siguiente capítulo, solo imagínenme-alta, cabello castaño oscuro, trigueña y hermosa-y a ustedes. Ustedes mis clientes y yo su adivina.**

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**"Los bebés de la familia Cullen"**_

Todo estaba oscuro, el lugar en donde me encontraba era totalmente desolado…bueno, en realidad estamos en una feria de circo con un montón de niños jugando y fastidiando. En fin, estaba en el lugar de siempre, sentada esperando a la próxima persona en visitarme, yo solo me escuchaba a mí misma y al aura que me rodeaba, la energía y la fuerza que influían en todo el lugar. La bola de cristal estaba en la mesa, era muy especial ya que tenía una fuerza inalcanzable *suena la canción "Inalcanzable" de RBD*-_maldito celular_-murmuré por lo bajo-apagué el ruidoso aparato y seguí con mi imaginación… ¡digo!, mi historia. Esta bola de cristal era muy poderosa, me la regalo mi querida abuela cuando yo tenía 14 años…espera…eso fue este año, más bien dicho me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños el 12 de mayo del 2010 además del poster de Robert Pattinson que lo tengo pegado en mi habitación. Bien, siguiendo con lo nuestro. La bola de cristal ve y mira todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, bueno, no es mi culpa-_mmm_-¡ha bien! ¿Por dónde íbamos? ok, tu solo tienes que preguntar una sola pregunta, la cual será contestada, así que piensa bien lo que dices, ves y haces.

Se escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, el vidrio de la bola de cristal tembló, y las luces parpadearon, ya estaba listo_-¡mamá las palomitas!_-bueno, mientras me las sirven, me levante haciendo que la mecedora chirriara, luego le pondría aceite…¿eso se puede hacer?. Yo te abrí la puerta…y ahí estabas ¡tú!

-¡ha!, oh, eras tú, perdón.-me asusté.

Te adentraste a la pequeña habitación, te sentaste en la otra silla la cual está frente a la mía.

-bien, cuál es tu pregunta-dije con voz seria mientras te tapabas la nariz con tu brazo-lo siento, es mi perro-agarré el aromatizante favorito de mi madre y "dulcifique" el ambiente…no mucho-ahora sí, ¿puedes decir la pregunta que te plazca?-tu asentiste lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?-preguntastaste con nerviosismo en la voz. Me giré hacia la bola de cristal y comencé a hacer mi magia.

-abracadabra patas de lobo, dime que sucederá en el próximo ca-pollo –tu me miraste extrañada-lo siento, nada rimaba.

La bola de cristal comenzó a mostrar imágenes de Edward en una fiesta, sonó el timbre de la puerta y ahí estaba lo que menos hubiera esperado en su miserable-y muy hermosa-eternidad.

_-Edward, quiero desearte un felíz…-alguien toco la puerta._

_-¡yo voy!-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba y abría lentamente mostrando las caras de Nessie y Jacob, los cuales se veían avergonzados e impacientes._

_-hola papá, ¿está mamá?, debo hablar con ella a solas._

_Nessie entró, pero cuando iba a entrar Jacob, Edward lo tomo del hombro y caminaron…o más bien dicho lo arrastró hacia el bosque lejano, mientras Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_-¿qué está sucediendo?_

Y es ahí cuando la bola de cristal le comenzó a fallar la batería, y tú te quedaste con más ganas de saber lo que sucedería luego.

-¡quiero más!-me gritaste, y aunque esta frase sonó rara, me levante y te abrí la puerta.

-lo siento, tengo que recargar las baterías, sabía que mi abuelita no debía comprarla al 50% de descuento.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que se carguen más rápido?-preguntaste desesperada, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Qué tal reviews?, dicen que no son nocivos para la salud, además de que tienes mucha energía.-dije con alegría, y tú te fuiste feliz a comprarlos-emmm…son gratis ¿sabes?

-¡¿si!-así que te fuiste feliz a tu casa, te colocaste en tu ordenador y sacaste a tu fastidioso hermano de encima.

**Bien, ¿les gusto?, perdón, a la bola de cristal se le descargaron la batería, creo que ya saben cómo recargarlas, en fin, nos veremos en el próximo cap, hagan las preguntas que quieran y yo y la bola de cristal se las contestaremos, chao, nos leemos XD.**

***lowel-ady***


	5. feliz¿cumpleaños Edward?

**Capítulo 5: feliz… ¿cumpleaños Edward?**

**Alice pov**

-"maldito doctor"-estaba escribiendo en mi lista de maldiciones, ya llevaba…mmm, ya perdí la cuenta después del 12…espera… ¡oh si! Tengo 13 personas. Hoy era un día especial… ¡pero no pude organizarlo por tantas cosas que tengo en mente!

Estaba en el hospital de Carlisle, todos me miraban raro y comenzaban a hablar de mí a mis espaldas ¡oigan idiotas, tengo oídos supersónicos! En una manera de decirlo, claro. Jasper estaba hablando con el doctor Franco afuera, mientras yo estaba sentada en la camilla y frotaba mi panza para que el pastel de chocolate pasara hacia otra parte… ¡no es mi culpa que estuviera tan rico! Ahora tenía dolor de barriga, bueno…un poco más abajo de allí.

-listo, vamos a hacerle una ecografía-dijo el doctor mientras entraba por la puerta junto con Jasper-hola Alice, vamos a mirar que es lo que hace tu bebe-se sentó al lado mío e hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acostara sobre la camilla mirando al frente donde había una pantalla pequeña. Comenzó a subir mi blusa y yo me paré de repente y le di una cachetada.

-¡pervertido!-le grité.

-¡auch! Señorita, me pudo haber sacado la cabeza…-luego comenzó a retorcerse de dolor-mejor me voy a la enfermería, ya vuelvo… ¡auch!

-Jazzy, hazlo tu ¿si? Tengo más confianza-dije con voz inocente-creo que se me fue la mano pero…pudo haberme pedido permiso ¿no?

-si…cla…claro-tartamudeó Jasper. Sacó un aparato largo que estaba colgado del monitor de la pantalla y comenzó a hacer lo que el doctor no había terminado…y que no iba a terminar. Colocó delicadamente aquello sobre mi vientre y comenzó a moverlo sobre ella-es…es…-Jasper se cayó al suelo y yo tomé rápidamente el aparato, ¡ja! Otra en mi lista de maldiciones…bien, tengo 14, maldita máquina por…-me volteé y vi en la pantalla algo que se movía, era hermoso.

-que linda hamburguesa…pensaba que ya la había digerido por la ponzoña-dije, y Jasper comenzó a tener nuevamente su tip nervioso-¿Qué? espera… ¿eso es un ojo? ¡Mira! Las palomitas. En ese momento tuve un fuerte dolor de estomago.-Jasper…creo que ahora si viene… ¡voy a vomitar! -y en ese momento, mi esposo estaba cubierto de todo lo que comí esta mañana.

**Edward pov**

Alice no llegaba del hospital, Bella estaba sobre mi regaño mientras yo frotaba su espalda tratando de calmarla.

-¡pollo frito!-gritó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿te acuerdas en la Isla Esme? *hip*, ese pollo frito estaba rancio-no sé a qué vino eso, pero lo deje pasar.- ¡quiero ver una película en la Isla!...*hip*-si no fuera porque soy un vampiro me hubiera roto el tímpano.

-¿y…porque en la isla?-pregunté desconcertado.

-no se…mmm… ¡quiero verme sex and the city!-dijo emocionada.

-más bien dicho, sex and the island-dijo Emmett bajando de las escaleras.

-muy gracioso Emmett… ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?-él se sentó al lado mío mientras miraba a Bella algo desconcertado-esta borracha-ella le sonrió abiertamente y saltó encima de él.

-estuvimos organizando la Luna de miel-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, luego se puso más cerca de mí-organizamos todo, pero lo que no sabe es que vamos a ir a Paris.

-eres *hip* tan musculoso-dijo Bella tocando los músculos de su brazo-Edward, deberías ir más al gimnasio-me reprendió y luego los dos se regalaron una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras yo soltaba un bufido…a la vez que endurecía un poco los brazos.

-cambiando de tema…no quiero ver esa película-dije tratando de que saliera otro tema a flote.

-¿prefieres leerlas? *hip* A mi no me gustan las comedias románticas *hip*-todos se mantuvieron pensativos…_una comedia romántica_-no cambies el tema Cullen…*hip*-me sobresalté y los dos soltaron una carcajada.

-me gusta esta nueva Bella-dijo Emmett chocando las manos con ella.

-como sea, ¿Dónde está Rose?-como si fuera una película de suspenso donde cuando nombras al fantasma se escucha un ruido y aparece, Rosalie ya estaba en la sala con cara de amargada…espera…eso si se ve todos los días, y si que parecía un fantasma. Ella miró raro a Bella y se sentó al lado mío.

La escena que se mostraba no era muy linda y menos de mi agrado. Bella estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Emmett y besaba su mandíbula de una forma no muy apropiada mientras él la sostenía por la cintura _"no te preocupes hermano, esta borracha"_ pensó el inmaduro de Emmett…mi venganza ya se formulaba en mi cabeza. Rosalie parecía que le salía humo por los oídos…y no es mentira, te podrías quemar con solo tocar su cara, y eso que no era humana. Los dos nos miramos y pude leer perfectamente lo que pensaba _"¿no te da celos?"_ yo asentí _"¿puedo?"_ pensó mientras señalaba sigilosamente el espacio que nos separaban, volví a asentir y una sonrisa se formó en nuestros labios.

Rosalie ahora estaba al lado mío, pasé mi mano por sus hombros y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Emmett me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados _"esto es un juego de dos Edward, ni te atrevas" _me amenazó en su corrompida mente, ya que comenzó a imaginar noches muy apasionadas con Rosalie… ¡puaj! Y yo que solo destruí el cabecero y muchas almohadas en la Isla… ¡ellos no dejaron ni la casa!

-¿Emmett, ya terminaste con la organización *hip*?-preguntó Bella, ella parecía hacer sola mí trabajo de venganza.

-si-contesto simplemente y le mandó un beso en el aire a Rose, ella se apegó más a mí, se podía decir que sentía que mi brazo se rompería en cualquier momento.

-¡súper!*hip*-ella lo beso en los labios y yo me quedé perplejo, igual que Rosalie quien me arañaba la pierna inconscientemente. Por lo menos fue un pequeño beso…creo. Bella abrió los ojos-Edward, tus labios están más provocativos.-no pude más, me levanté y quite a Bella de los brazos de Emmett-*hip* oh, eras tú Emmett…perdón *hip* Edward y Rossy.

-¿¡Rossy!-Rosalie de levanto y se dirigió donde Emmett-eres un descarado.

-no quise hacerlo…ella me beso y ¡esta borracha!, lo siento amor, enserio, Edward también me estaba haciendo sentir celoso-lo próximo que vi fue una cachetada de parte de Rosalie-¡auch! Tienes razón, fui un descarado, un sinvergüenza, un idiota, un imbécil, un… -una hora después-...un inmaduro, un espantoso esposo requetehipercontramegacasado con la mujer más hermosa y preciosa que puede haber en este planeta… ¡perdóname!-Emmett estaba arrodillado a sus pies.

-¡está bien!, solo si prometes que no volverás a hacerme eso… ¡y menos con…!

-me llamo Bella-dijo ella en mis brazos, estaba borracha y la perdoné, parecía que entre más pasaba el tiempo se ponía mucho peor-Rossy, lo siento *hip* creí que era Edward-dijo mientras se recostaba en mi pecho ¿Cómo puedo estar enojada con esta mujer?

-Gracias Bella, Rose ya vuelvo, voy arriba a coger algo-dijo Emmett mientras desaparecía de la habitación hacia el tercer piso.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Rosalie mientras agarraba entre sus manos una película que estaba en la mesa-¿sex and the city?, me la vi con Emmett más de mil veces, aunque en realidad no me gustan las comedia románticas, las de miedo y acción son mucho mejor.

-no queremos saber los detalles cuando te refieres a "acción"-dije enfurruñado.

-a Emmett le gustan más las caricaturas

-si claro, ¿a quién le da risa que Mickey mouse este cayendo desde el décimo piso y cuando impacta con la superficie este vivito y coleando?-en ese momento suena un ruido afuera de nuestra casa, todos salimos y nos encontramos a Emmett en el suelo con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, además de que tenía unas orejas de ratón en su cabeza-no me refería a un vampiro que se tirara del tercer piso.

-aquí estoy mi amor ¿viste? Así fue nuestra primera Luna de Miel, yo era Mickey, y tu mi Mini-Rosalie y Emmett caminaron lentamente en pantalla lenta como si estuvieran en un prado lleno de rosas hasta abrazarse-te amo Barbie.

-te amo mi osito-¡puaj! Qué horror. Ahora que me acordaba, no he visto a mi hija en todo el día, ella va a la escuela con el chucho ese pero… ¡no me ha llamado! _"Edward, vamos adentro *hip* ¿sí?"_ pensó Bella seductoramente en la cabeza abriendo su campo de fuerza, aunque ¿también tiene sus hips en la mente? ok, después llamaría a mi hija…

Antes que pudiera seguir conversando conmigo mismo, Bella ya me había arrastrado a la casa. En realidad adoro a la nueva Bell-rebelde.

**Renesmee**** pov**

Esto no podía estarme ocurriendo ¡tenía una hora de retraso! No podía ser cierto, ¡nunca me viene después de las cuatro en punto de la tarde! Y eran las 04:01:01 ¡RAYOS! Y si estaba…no, eso no podía ocurrir.

-Nessie, ¿vas a llamar a tu padre? Debe estar preocupado por ti-dijo Jacob tocando la puerta del baño-¿puedo entrar?-suspiré, mi lobito a veces era muy… ¡insoportable!

-no

-¿puedo?

-no

-¿puedo saber que haces?

-no

-¿Por qué?

-porque no

-¿puedes decir algo que no sea "no"?

-negativo.

En ese momento Jacob entró azotando la puerta haciendo que se derribara.

-HA! ¿Puedes tocar antes de entrar? ¡Me estoy…cambiando!-él cerró rápidamente la puerta…en realidad la agarró del suelo con sus musculosos brazos y la puso en el marco de la puerta.

-mmm…creo que me quede adentro-dijo, entonces "abrió" la puerta y la cerró, cuando lo hizo volvió a caerse.

-mi vida, mejor entra, tengo que hablar contigo-dije mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Jacob desconcertado mientras se recostaba en el lavabo.-te veo algo más pálida…de lo normal.

-Jake, creo que estoy embarazada… ¡esto es un germen vampírico!-él me miró extrañado-tienes razón, también es un germen ¡hibrídico!... ¿eso es una palabra? En fin, tenemos que…

-estas…

-contarle a…

-embarazada y…

-nuestros padres…

-tengo hambre.

-yo también.

Me cambié adentro del baño y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida con Jacob pisándome los talones.

-¡auch!¡ Mis talones!-dije mientras me sacaba los zapatos para montarme en la moto, por culpa de Jacob me dolían los pies.

-perdón, quiero llegar rápido, ¡no puedo creerlo!-gritó emocionado-aunque tus padres me preocupan.

-por lo menos reaccionaste mejor que Jasper, y no te preocupes tanto con mi madre…pero con mi padre mejor prepara el funeral lobito-dije mientras lo besaba en la punta de la nariz y él se montaba en la parte delantera de la moto, yo me sostenía de su cintura.

-gracias por los ánimos-fue lo único que escuché antes de que arrancara el motor.

**Bella pov**

Había una maldita mosca pasando delante de mis ojos mientras me vestía y me acomodaba el sostén, Edward también se estaba vistiendo…y a mis espaldas, así que como toda buena esposa le di una nalgada en su hermoso paisaje que se dividía en dos. El dio un respingo y se volteó a verme.

-feliz cumpleaños Edward…*hip*-todavía me sentía mareada y… ¿otra ves tú mosca? ¡Vete de aquí! Las moscas se han vuelto tan perversas ¡no te dejan tranquilo! –este es uno de mis pequeños *hip* regalos.

-no le veo nada de pequeños…pequeño pero, ¿gracias? –suspiró-Bella, estas borracha todavía, no puedo creerlo.

-pues créelo, ahora bajemos ¿sí? *hip*-bajamos al primer piso y todos estaban en la sala…incluyendo la mosca. Había un gran cartel de cumpleaños que decía "feliz cumpleaños Edward" creo que es muy obvio. Pero a quien le importa ¿a la mosca? No. En fin faltaba Alice y Jasper…y la novia de la maldita mosca.

-Edward, quiero desearte un feliz…-decía Emmett cuando tocaron la puerta ¿Quién sería? No sé, pero si es la novia de la mosca…¡que no la dejaran pasar!

**Edward pov**

-¡yo voy!-dije. Fui a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hice, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi la cara de Nessie y Jacob, se veían algo asustados, además de impacientes y avergonzados.

-hola papá ¿esta mamá?-preguntó mi hija-debo hablar con ella a solas. –dejé pasar a Nessie hacia adentro de la estancia, pero cuando Jacob iba a pasar, lo agarré por los hombros y lo arrastré hacia el bosque lejano.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunté enojado, el parecía que se iba a encoger como un perrito-Jacob Black, sino me dices en estos momento lo que sucede, te dejaré sin hijos.

-¡ja! Haz lo que quieras pues no podrás dejarme sin hijos pues los tendré ¡comete eso!-me gritó como si tuviera quince años-ups-musito, y ese "ups" sería poco para él ¿Qué escucharon mis oídos? Pues lo que ustedes leyeron.

-no como porque no quiero…y no me gusta, además de que ¿¡embarazaste a mi hija!-grite furioso-eres un... (censurado por 30 minutos, vaya a darse un descanso, coma, vea algo productivo en la televisión, o duerma un rato). Y un…

En ese momento mi celular suena audiblemente.

-¿¡hola!

-mal momento ¿cierto?-era Alice la que se escuchaba en la otro línea-no por favor… ¿eso duele?

-¿Alice?-luego sentí su respiración agitada, y comenzó a gritar mientras jadeaba sonoramente-¿Qué te pasa?

-ya viene, el bebe ya viene-mis oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que acabaron de escuchar.

-es hermosa-fue lo último que escuche antes de que se cortara la llamada.

-maldita batería de celular-musité por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Jacob acercándose a mí.

-mejor corre antes de que haga croquetas de lobo ¿escuchaste?-él asintió y salió corriendo como lo que es…un perro.

**Capítulo nuevo ¿les gusto? Decidí vengarme un poco de la maldita mosca que siempre anda rondando justo cuando estoy hablando por teléfono ¡ja! En el próximo capítulo lo aplastaré como una…mosca, en fin ¿Alice tuvo en realidad su bebe? O es solo que estaba en el baño y…mmm…pobre chocolate, jajaja ¡puaj! Que asquerosidad, no hablaba enserio, pues sí, así es la vida, la mujer ama y el hombre olvida…o al revés, como lo quieras ver. Voy a hacer esto, intercalar los capítulos, en uno pongo los adelantos y en otros no…como en este XD**

**Aclaro algo…esto es una comedia romántica, así que lean nuevamente el capítulo de hoy XD**

**Bueno, les quiero dejar un fic que estoy realizando, es de romance, drama y misterio, se llama "No es un simple sueño":**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 0 6 7 0 4 4 / 1 / N o _ e s _ u n _ s i m p l e _ s u e n o**

**Ya saben, lo colocan junto. No es de comedia, pero ojala entren y lo lean XD**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap, si quieren saber por lo menos algo de lo que sucederá, digamos que la Luna de miel de Emmett y Rose ya está cerca XD**


	6. Comportémonos como adultos

**Capítulo 6: ****Comportémonos como adultos**

**Renesmee pov**

Jacob había desaparecido como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño, en fin, necesitaba hablar con mi madre lo más rápido posible…espera ¿y mi padre? Oh, ahí la ausencia de Jacob, no importa, sé que lo manejará muy bien…creo.

-¡mamá!-la busqué con la mirada pero no la encontré-mamá… ¿donde estas?-dije como en Scooby Doo.

-no se donde está, pero ella esta muy bo…-decía Emmett cuando una mujer entra a la sala con cara de fastidio…y no era Rosalie.

-estoy viendo tu cara y sé que estas sorprendida porque esa cara de fastidio no soy yo-esta vez habló Rosalie que estaba vestida con un disfraz de Mini junto con Mickey, alias Emmett.-hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta Pluto?-La miré con desconcierto impregnada en mi cara-me refiero al perro que tienes como esposo.

-¡HOLA RENESMEE!-gritó mi mamá saltando encima de mí ¿esta es la madre seria, madura y razonable que yo siempre conocí? Ahora estaba loca, imperativa y…borracha-¿qué te trajo por aquí? *hip* ¡Oh cierto! El cumpleaños de tu padre *hip*-totalmente ebria-¿quieres hablar conmigo? ¡Vamos a la habitación de *hip*…!

-esta bien mamá pero… ¿puedes levantarte de mi cuerpo? Me estas aplastando-suplique.

-claro *hip*-se paró, me agarró la mano y me arrastro hacia la habitación de mi papá y ella que estaba en el segundo piso.

La habitación estaba desordenada totalmente, sin contar que no veía el colchón por ninguna parte, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrá pasado…espera ¡lo estoy imaginado!

-mamá ¿Dónde esta el colchón de la cama?-en cuanto pronuncié la pregunta, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho "_esta borracha ¿sabes?"_ dijo mi yo interior. Genial.

-ya sabes *hip* aquí nunca duran ¿sabías que compramos dos colchones a la semana? *hip* es frustrante…

-en realidad no quiero saberlo-ella me sonrió y se sentó…en el suelo y palmeo a su lado para que me sentara junto a ella.-no se si debería contarte porque…-ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazó, para luego mirar con odio una mosca que paso por la puerta y murmuró algo como "maldita mosca".

-cuéntame, tu sabes que puedes confiar en…*hip* mi-yo la miré pensativa, además de que esos "hips" me estaban asustando. Suspiré ¿Qué perdía con contarle? Al fin y al cabo quizás cuando ya no esté…así, se le olvide.

-mamá…estoy…

-estas…-me alentó para que continuara-*hip*-y su "hip" también.

-em…-empecé a decir cuando ella prosiguió

-ba…

-ra…

-za…

-da…

Ella me sonrió, pero luego su cara se quedo estática, parecía una estatua hecha de mármol muy bien hecha. Bella me iba a matar, parecía que ya hubiera despertado de su borrachera, y yo creía que iba a entender en la situación que me encontraba.

Una mosca se poso en su pierna, las cuales tenía cruzadas y como de la nada, mi mamá la aplasto y cayó muerta en el frío suelo.

-¡ja! No volverás a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y ver a tu novia mosquita-dijo como si fuera una niña de cuatro años.- ¿por donde íbamos? ¡Oh si! *hip* estas embarazada, no te preocupes cariño *hip* de quien debes preocuparte es de tu padre-dijo mostrándome una sonrisa Colgate, de esas que aparecen en las propagandas de televisión. Me _alivie_ tanto que me ruboricé, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos…y menos mal que ella aplasto esa mosca o sino se hubiera metido por mi boca que estaba abierta formando una "O" gigante…me gusta el sarcasmo.- ¿no te prote…*hip*…giste?

-si pero…no duro mucho tiempo-sentía que mis mejillas iban a explotar de tanta vergüenza que tenía.

-no te preocupes, tu padre y yo siem…

-mamá, dije que no quería saber eso-la interrumpí.

-como soy tu madre *hip* tengo todo el derecho a explicarte como son las cosas *hip*.-el terror surco mi rostro.

-¡NO! ¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a dar la charla?-pregunté aterrada _"tu madre esta borracha"_ decía nuevamente alguien en mi interior-¡cállate! Es eso lo que me preocupa-dije en voz alta en ves de decírselo a mi mente ¡rayos!

-¿Por qué te va a preocupar *hip* que te hable sobre _eso_?, no es *hip* nada del otro *hip*…

-¿del otro hip? Oh ya te entendí…esta bien, pero no seas muy…explicita.-me senté más cerca de mi madre y las dos nos sonreímos, hasta que se escucho un ruido afuera, como alguien gritando "¡ven acá! ¡Las croquetas de perro son deliciosas…!" no pude distinguir de quien era la voz suave y aterciopelada, aunque algo enojada.

-tu padre-susurró mi mamá y yo la miré con desconcierto, ya había empezado…la_ charla_, juro que escuché un relámpago afuera y las luces parpadearon cuando pronuncie la palabra en mi mente.-es el que esta *hip* afuera-suspiré, no había empezado.-y tiene razón, las croquetas de perro son deliciosas.

-¿puedes comenzar? Esto me esta inquietando.

-Renesmee-comenzó a decir con voz maternal-cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, ellos lo expresan por medio del *hip*...-no la seguí escuchando, lo único que oía era "bla, bla, amor, bla, destreza, bla, excita… *hip*, pastillas anticonceptivas, bla, bla, *hip*, espermatozoide, bla, nueve meses, hip, y ¡oh si!...hip"- y comienzas a gritar ¿entendiste? *hip*-asentí media adormilada.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó en la sala del primer piso. Las dos bajamos por las escaleras y vimos que Emmett y Rose estaban conversando anima...en realidad nunca había visto a dos ratones besándose, era… ¿interesante?

**Bella pov **

Antes me sentía algo fastidiada porque la mosca me perseguía por todas partes, pero cuando la mate me sentí algo…nostálgica, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que si es muy, pero muy importante es que…que…en realidad no se que es muy importante. En fin ¡mi hija se embarazo a los ocho años de edad y que aparenta tener 17! ¿Algo de que preocuparse? Si, del teléfono que en estos momentos está sonando.

-¿hola? *hip*-contesté el teléfono.

-_buenas tardes, ¿usted es Esme, la esposa de Carlisle Cullen? Los llamamos de la institución de sus hijos para informarle un acontecimiento no muy digno de escuchar_-por lo que parecía era el director Michi…el cual siempre me anda viendo como si me conociera y fuera un rico helado de chocolate con vainilla y galleta…mmm…ya me dio hambre.

-espere un *hip* momento-me separé del teléfono y me dirigí donde Emmett-¿Emmy? ¿Podrías comprar helado? *hip* Tengo hambre, ¡oh! También llamaron del *hip* colegio para avisarles algo a nuestros padres.-le avise con mucha hambre. Él se levanto y Rosalie me miró con asco _"que linda, parece que también tiene hambre" _pensé para mis adentros. Emmett cogió el teléfono y luego me susurró al oído.

-ve a la cocina y toma un poco de agua, creo que también hay helado-desaparecí en dos segundos…o uno…en realidad no conté los segundos.

**Emmett pov**

Mire a la dulce Nessie que se fue a sentar junto con su tía Rose, se veía tan tierna, ¡ja! Si claro, mis oídos escucharon todo lo que le dijo ella a Bella, no es que sea chismoso, sino que…no es mi culpa que dejaran la puerta abierta y que la mosca pudiera escuchar y yo no. En fin, contesté el teléfono y me fui a la cocina junto con Bella.

-¿hola?-conteste mientras me recargaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-hola-dijo Bella sonriente mientras abría el refrigerador y me saludaba con la mano.

-no te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a quien está en la línea-ella asintió y volvió a ver con satisfacción el helado antes de tomarse de un sorbo toda la jarra de agua.

-lo siento, tenía sed…espera ¡ya no hay hip!-comenzó a saltar de alegría ¿tanto problema y todo era un estúpido hipo? Aunque todavía sigue borracha.

-_perdone ¿usted es Carlisle?_-oh el teléfono. Asentí-_¿hola?_-se me olvidó contestar.

-si, perdón, estaba hablando con Be…-en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea-con mi hija acerca de…de… ¡de los problemas que tiene con su novio!, usted sabe; la edad, los cambios hormonales…

-_no siga…era de eso de lo que quería hablarle_-el director se escuchaba enojado. Yo solo asentí_-¿hola?_

-oh si, claro…dígame que es lo que sucede.

-_tanto su hija Isabella y Edward Cullen…espera ¿¡Cullen!_

-¿algo pasa?-pregunté desconcertado.

-_Mickecito relájate, hay muchas personas que tienen ese mismo nombre y apellido juntos y que a la vez se conocen, así que no son los que yo alguna vez conocí_-no entendí nada de lo que decía ¿me hablaba a mí o a él mismo?

-ho…

-_lo siento ¿por donde iba?...bien, sus dos hijos como ya le dije, armaron un espectáculo en la clase de gimnasia del señor Jerry, los cuales la chica…Bella, tuvo un ataque de celos con su hermano, pero no por algún acontecimiento de otro mundo, sino que los dos parecen ser algo más que hermano ¿entiende lo que le digo? Yo, personalmente los encontré en la oficina de la psicóloga comiéndose con la boca, y déjeme decirle que fue la escena más inapropiada que han visto mis ojos_-dijo un poco molesto pero a la vez se escuchaba… ¿divertido?

-que bien y… ¿eso es todo?-dije tratando de parecerme a Carlisle, me mate pensando en las palabras que le diría. Hasta ahora no me había percatado de que Bella me miraba con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios. Cuando el director iba a volver a hablar, Bella me quito el teléfono de la mano.

-habla Esme… ¿enserio mis niños hicieron aquello? ¡Que inapropiado!-se escuchaba como una gran actriz de cine, Bell-rebelde era lo opuesto a Bell-seria.-le aseguro que nada de esto va a volver a pasar.

-_muchas gracias señora…_

-señorita-dijo "seriamente", en realidad parecía que iba a explotar entre risas.

-_gracias señorita por escuchar atentamente y ojalá hable con sus hijos, bien…hasta luego._

-¡esperé!-la sonrisa se acentuó en su rostro-¿de que marca era la botella de licor?-le quité el teléfono y colgué enseguida.- ¡yo quería saber la marca!

-que importa y… ¿la oficina del director?-dije mientras movía mis cejas de arriba abajo, ella me dio un golpe en el brazo juguetonamente.

**Alice pov**

Es hermosa, total e irrevocablemente hermosa. No sabía que esto ocurriría tan pronto, eso quiere decir que si en los humanos dura nueve meses, en los vampiros… ¿dos días? Ok, esto es… ¡divertido!

-Aliper-susurré al hermoso bebé que tenía en frente mío.

-a-gugu-gaga –era lo único que decía mi bebé.

-no te preocupes corazón, mamá también te quiere.

-¿a-gugiga? –era tan linda cuando hablaba.

-¿tu padre? Esta allá-señalé el _hombre_ que estaba sentado en posición fetal en una esquina de la habitación-si, el también te quiere.-en ese momento comenzó a llorar-no llores, todo va a estar bien ¿si?-le di un besito en su frente y ella sonrió haciendo que se formaran pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas ¿a quien habrá salido?

Era hermosa…espera, creo que eso ya lo dije, en fin; es pálida, creo que eso lo sacó de…de…de los dos; ojos color rojo azulado intenso ¿eso existe? Parece que eso lo sacó de cuando Jasper era humano, _azules _me hubiera gustado verlos, su color se cabello era rubio como el de mi esposo, pero era corto y sus puntas estaban en direcciones diferentes. Sonreí.

-¿ogu-guega?-me pregunto algo preocupada.

-claro que puedes ir donde tu padre-yo estaba en la camilla, antes me había escabullido a la cocina donde le di a luz a esta ¿ya dije hermosa? Bebé.-Jasper acércate y se un buen padre- seguía mirándome dudoso-¿quieres ir de compras?-enseguida se levantó, aunque seguía su tip nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. La tomó en brazos y enseguida su tip paró y se relajo completamente…tanto que se desmayó y calló al suelo.-Jasper…iremos de compras-y acto seguido mi hija que estaba sentadita a gusto en el suelo mientras jalaba los cabellos rubios de Jasper comenzó a llorar. Me levante de la camilla y me acerque a Aliper pero esta se apartó de mí y se acurrucó en el pecho de mi esposo medio muerto…aunque eso es obviamente literal.

Me acerqué a mi bolso que estaba en una mesita cerca de mí, y saqué de ella mi lista de maldiciones y escribí un nombre que nunca pensé escribirlo.

_Alice Brandon Cullen_

**Pobre Alice, se maldijo a ella misma jajaja, bien ¿les gusto? En fin, me siento re-incómoda pues mi bebé (es decir el cargador) de mi hijo (es decir mi laptop) cayó en un "sueño" tan profundo junto a la mosca que Bella mató. Ahora tengo que escribir en la computadora grande el cual se le daña el teclado cada cinco minutos ¡es frustrante! Pero aquí estoy, lo único que pido es "dar a luz" a otro bebé (ósea comprar otro cargador) ¿ya dije que es frustrante? Bueno, por lo menos actualicé antes de que la computadora vieja se dañe.**

**Bueno, como les prometí los adelantos XD**

**En el próximo capítulo de "bebés de la familia Cullen":**

Estaba en la mecedora viendo un programa de televisión llamado "CSI…" y no se que seguía ya que hay un montón con ese nombre "CSI Miami" "CSI New York" "CSI Las Vegas" y creo que otras más. En fin, estaba esperando a mi próximo cliente. Ya había recargado la bola mágica y estaba sobre la mesa. Las ventanas temblaban, y ambiente estaba frío además de que se oía como el viento soplaba en el exterior.

-¡mamá! ¡Bájale al aire acondicionado!-le grité mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia ella y ahí estabas tú, con una sonrisa en toda la cara que parecía que se te iba a romper en cualquier momento. Te dije que te sentaras y apagué la televisión. Me senté frente a ti mientras veía como tú inspeccionabas todo el lugar.

-es pequeño, lose-te dije mientras agarraba la bola de cristal y comenzaba a hacer mi magia.-abracadabra botella de borracha, que se termine ya la resaca-tu nuevamente me miraste extrañado-lo siento ¡pero rima!...ahora dime cual es tu pregunta.

-¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?-preguntaste un poco desesperado.

-se nota que te mataste pensando en la pregunta ¿no?-tu asentiste mientras acercabas más tu cara a la bola de cristal-¡cuidado! Se va a romper…bien, veamos que sucederá

_-Emmett… ¿porqué todos parecen estar embarazados y van a tener hijos y yo no?-preguntó Rosalie a Emmett los cuales estaban en un hotel junto a la Torre Eiffel._

_-no te sientas mal-le susurró Emmett al oído mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a su esposa-¡mira! la torre de Pizza._

_-eso queda en Italia…estamos en Francia y eso es La Torre Eiffel-dijo Rose un poco enfurruñada.-gracias por el regalo-le sonrió apenas un poco para luego ver furia en sus ojos._

_-no te enojes-ella lo miró con odio-tienes razón, siempre lo haces…te prometo que esta noche te sentirás bien, quizás…-y una chispa se prendió en los ojos de la aludida._

_-quizás me…_

En ese momento se apaga la luz de la habitación y yo agarro una linterna que no se de donde salió. Tú tenías miedo, todo estaba oscuro en medio de la penumbra de la noche y el un aullido se escucho a lo lejos.

-ya se que por tu cabeza pensaste que era Jacob… ¡no seas tan paranoica!, en fin…la bola de cristal funciona con la luz ya sea solar o una pequeña vela-me miraste con esperanzas-no, no hay velas, se las comió mi perro, bueno por lo menos sabes que sucede ¿no?-tu asentiste feliz y luego otro aullido se escucho nuevamente-no te hagas ilusiones-y tu sonrisa decayó, pero te fuiste contenta hacia tu casa.

-no es para el horizonte donde se escucha el aullido de un lobo…tu casa queda del otro lado –tu musitaste un "mmm…gracias" y te fuiste a tu casa, prendiste el computador y escribiste un review haciendo que la luz volviera, para luego…correr hacia el horizonte.

**Listo… ¿les gusto? En fin, habrá muchas sorpresas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Apartando un poco el tema ¡ya llegó el estreno de Eclipse! En mi país se estrena mañana 2 de junio ¿en su país cuando se estrena? Ya estoy impaciente por ir, creo que esperar casi un año a la tercera película de la saga es demasiado XD bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

***lowel-ady***


	7. Luna de Miel divertida

**Capítulo 7: Luna de Miel divertida.**

**Alice pov**

Mi hija se apartó de mí ¡se aparto de mí! ¿Qué hice, dije, hable, imploré, contradije, o compré para merecer esto? Lo único que pude hacer es maldecirme en mi lista de maldiciones y comer lasaña, que además estaba muy deliciosa. Veamos y rectifiquemos que hice mal:

**Flash back.**

_Después de que el doctor pervertido se fue hacia la enfermería, y que Jasper fuese al baño a limpiarse lo que comí ayer y hoy, me levanté de donde me encontraba y decidí salir a tomar aire fresco…¿a quién engaño? ¡Tengo hambre! Y todo lo que comí estos dos tentadores días estaba esparcido en el cuerpo de mi esposo, creo que en varias semanas no me acercaré a su cuerpo._

_Traje mi bolso conmigo por las dudas un roba-bolsos entra a la habitación y hace lo que ellos siempre hacen… ¡robar mis tarjetas de crédito! Ya tengo suficiente con que el mes pasado hayan desaparecido una de mis doce tarjetas de crédito ¡ahora solo me quedan 11! Por lo menos mi bolso estaba intacto._

_Llegué a la cocina del hospital; era…era…era el paraíso, pero le falta un poco de pintura en la parte superior de las paredes, algo de blanco en la madera de la alacena, y un poco de picante en la lasaña._

_Era hermosa, y con hermosa me refiero a su perfecta simetría, una torre de cuadrados con salsa cayendo desde la cima hasta la base del plato, el queso blanco derretido que imploraba que sea saboreado y combinaba perfectamente con el color rosa de la salsa rosada, una buena combinación para utilizarla en los colores de una blusa sin tirantes y una chaqueta de lana fina importada desde la India. _

_Y esto solo podía ser mío, tengo mi vestido de Channel que casi se lo queda la psico-loca, alias Elenita, y ahora tengo mi lasaña con buenas combinaciones para una prenda de vestir._

_Agarré un cuchillo y un tenedor, y comencé a comer…o eso es lo que trataba ¿Cómo se utiliza estos utensilios? ¡Yo nunca como! ¡Yo _hago_ que como frente a los humanos! Está bien…intentémoslo, por lo menos no había ninguna persona en la cocina para ver como manchaba lo que traía puesto...aunque era una bata de hospital, me hacía ver más delgada._

_Bien, cada utensilio en cada mano, pincho con el cuchillo y… ¡no agarra!, está bien, no importa…intentémoslo de nuevo. Agarré fuertemente el tenedor y lo moví de un lado a otro en la lasaña pero ¡destrocé todo el plato! Sabía que no debí poner tanta fuerza, está bien, creo que aprendí algo, el cuchillo corta, y el tenedor pincha, perfecto, ahora lo intentaré con la lasaña que está sobre la mesa._

_Después de comer la lasaña, una bata de hospital manchada y una mesa dividida en dos, entré en pánico._

_-¡manché mi bata nueva!-grité enfurecida ¿no podía comer la maldita lasaña con las manos? ¡Ja! Algo nuevo en mi lista de maldiciones. Me separé de la mesa…o lo que quedaba de ella y me dirigí hacia mi bolso que había dejado en una mesa lejos de la que yo estaba, cuando llegué a ella, nuevamente comenzaron las contracciones.- ¿te di mucha lasaña?-le pregunté a mi bebé mientras tocaba mi vientre._

_Las contracciones aumentaron, las pataditas eran intensas y parecía que algo iba a explotar desde mi interior ¡sabía que tenía poca pimienta! No debí comerme esa lasaña, en fin. Comencé a jadear y a gemir, ya estaba sobre el suelo y parecía que tenía una convulsión._

_Unos ruidos se escucharon afuera, y varias personas entraron, algunos tenían un patético gorro de chef y otros unas batas blancas…todo se veía borroso, espera ¿eso es una aguja?_

_-tenemos que hacerle censaria-escuche que decía un hombre de bata blanca.-te pondremos anestesia. _

_Después de eso, lo único que escuche fue a un señor gritar "¿¡que le sucedió a mi cocina? ¡Mi mesa!… ¿y la lasaña? Era de una anciana que sufre de inanición, ahora tenemos que darle el almuerzo de la semana pasada."_

**Fin flash back.**

¿Rectificaron lo malo que hice? Están en lo cierto, la lasaña es la culpable de esto.

Aliper estaba sobre los brazos de Jasper quien yacía todavía en el suelo.

-¿agu-guaga?-susurró Aliper ¿enserio me decía eso?

-¿enserio quieres ir de compras?-me abalancé hacia ella y la abracé, mi hija si me quería, sino no fuese como su madre. La bese en la mejilla y ella me sonrió, alzó su manita y ¿Cómo llego mi bolso hasta allí? Pero en su otra mano tenía una tarjeta de crédito. Oh por Dios, ¡mi hija es una roba-bolsos!

**Emmett pov**

Estaba en el aeropuerto con dos maletas del tamaño de un rinoceronte, aunque lo del rinoceronte había escuchado que se parecía a la nueva psicóloga de la escuela. En fin, se suponía que la Luna de Miel sería mañana, pero no podía esperar y cambie el día para hoy. Rosalie estaba al lado mío con cara pensativa.

-¿en qué piensas?-pregunté desconcertado, ella giró su vista hacia mí y me fulminó con la mirada.

-creo que estar tanto con Edward y Bella que te ha afectado demasiado "¿en qué piensas?"-dijo con una vaga imitación de mi voz…aunque la de ella sonaba más masculina ¡oh por Dios, estoy perdiendo mi masculinidad!

-yo no me estoy com…-un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó en el aeropuerto-¡haa! –grité como un niñita ¡oh no, Grite como una mujer!

-Emmett ¿puedes bajarte?-dijo Rose, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que me estaba cargando entre sus brazos.

-eres fuerte cariño-le sonreí inocentemente y ella rodó los ojos y me dejo en el suelo… ¡eso sonó anti masculino!

Entonces el ruido se escucho nuevamente en el aeropuerto y una voz se escuchó resonando por todo el lugar.

-_abordar el vuelo 408, esta es la última llamada para subir al avión directo a Paris, Francia._-se escuchaba una voz cansada e irritada.

-vamos Rose, no querrás perder el avión ¿no?-sus ojos me miraron intensamente y un brillo especial se coloco en ellos.

-¡¿vamos a Paris?-gritó eufórica y varias personas se nos quedaron viendo-¿Qué ven infelices? ¿Tienen envidia?-¿ya dije que la amo tanto?

Abordamos el avión, varios hombres se quedaron viendo a Rosalie, gruñí por lo bajo y vi como se formaba una sonrisa en su cara. ¿Por qué no estar celoso? Rosalie llevaba un vestido blanco que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un escote muy pronunciado y su rubio cabello caía en cascado por sus hombros y su espalada ¿celoso? No, para nada.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, el vuelo lo tomamos a la noche, así que ya teníamos que irnos a dormir. ¡Yo no duermo! Así que ¿por qué no jugar un poco?

-Rose-dije con voz seductora, ella estaba leyendo una revista de cosméticos que se había llevado de casa, levantó la mirada y suspiró.

-el baño del avión ya está ocupado Emmett, espera a que lleguemos al hotel-dijo mientras se acomodaba.

¿Por qué tenían que arruinarme la diversión? Aunque el baño en estos momentos está ocupado, se han vuelto más pequeños a través del tiempo ¡uno no se puede mover ahí adentro! Y no hablo de las necesidades humanas.

Entonces si allá no puedo, ¿porqué aquí no?

Agarré mi maleta, buscando mi mayor entretenimiento, mi juguetito, con el único con el que Rose dice que soy tierno pero a la vez salvaje, oh sí, mi juguete. Pero me desesperé al no encontrarlo.

-¡¿Rose, donde esta…?-una azafata me silenció desde la parte posterior del avión, así que hablé más bajito-¿Dónde está Emma? Ya sabes, mi juguete, mi osito de peluche.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia y las palabras que salieron de su boca me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón…espera ¡no tengo corazón! Entonces de lo más profundo de mi alma…tampoco tengo alma, en lo más profundo de mí…mí…cerebro. Bien, eso está bien ¿Qué es eso?

-Emmett… ¡Emmett!-giré mi cabeza hacia ella-Edward se vengó de ti por lo que nos hiciste a los dos-yo la miré sin creérmelo ¡robaron mi oso de peluche!-pero no la robamos-continuó como si leyera mi mente ¡Ja! Después dice que soy yo la…perdón, el que esta mucho tiempo con Bella y Edward.-se fue por el retrete.-agregó-no te preocupes, te compraremos otro en Paris ¿sí?

Lo único que quedó en mi cabeza fue "la tiramos por el retrete"

-¿Qué tiraron por el retrete?

-a Emma-contesto cansinamente.

-¿Elena? Ya era hora, la tipa esta lo…-su mirada hizo que me callara.

-dije Emma, no Elena.

-¿Pamela? ¿La vecina que está al lado de nuestra casa? Cierto, ya necesitaba un baño pero ¿Quién alimentará a su pobre bebé? ¡¿Quedo huérfana? Bueno, con esa madre…-Rosalie me miró incrédula.- Tienes razón, no quiero reconocer que…que… ¡Pamela murió!

-la vecina no murió, ya querría que eso pasara después de lo que hizo su perro, en fin, quien fue desarmado, roto, reventado, pulverizado, maltratado y muerto fue tu oso de peluche y ¡oh si! Mojado.-termino Rosalie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Bueno, por lo menos no fue…-y también quemado.

Suspiré. ¿Qué más podría suceder? ¿Que el peluche reviviera como chucki pues fue asesinada por alguien que no valora los hermosos peluches de su esposo con el que se caso 24 veces?... y… ¿si eso sucede?

Los sollozos querían salir de mi garganta, pero resistí, tenía que ser un hombre fuerte.

-mi…mi peluche-sollocé. ¿Qué? ¿Un vampiro no puede llorar? Dije hombre, no vampiro.-quiero a mi mamá.

-mi amor, tu mamá murió hace mucho tiempo, estamos en nuestra Luna de Miel, además ¡sé un vampiro de una buena vez! Yo no voy a estar toda la vida para…mmm sueno como una abuela, en realidad si voy a estar toda la vida, pero no puedes estar por ahí sollozando sin lágrimas por un peluche que fue tirado al retrete y que le sucedió cosas más horribles ¿entendido?-yo asentí.

-gracias por tu compasión-le sonreí.

-de nada.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, una visita al baño-pues convencí a Rosalie que sería un buen consuelo por Emma-y una restricción por parte de un hombre para no acercarnos a su perro, ya estábamos en un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Emmett…hay algo que circula por mi mente-dijo con nostalgia-¿porqué todos parecen estar embarazados y van a tener hijos y yo no?-yo me acerqué a ella y la miré a los ojos.

-no te sientas mal-susurré en su oído mientras me recostaba junto a ella en la cama-¡mira, la Torre Pizza!-dije mientras miraba por la ventana desde donde estaba, aunque por lo que yo sabía, la Torre de Pizza estaba inclinada hacia un lado.

-eso es en Italia…estamos en Francia y eso es la Torre Eiffel-dijo Rose un poco enfurruñada ¡yo que voy a saber! Yo nunca estudie cocina.-gracias por el regalo-me sonrió pero luego vi furia en sus ojos.

-no te enojes-ella me miró con odio-tienes razón, siempre lo haces…te prometo que esta noche te sentirás bien, quizás…-iba a decir que si quería salir de caza pues no habíamos comido en dos días, pero una chispa apareció en sus ojos.

-quizás no lo _hacemos_ bien-yo la miré atónito-quizás los demás lo hacen más frecuentes que nosotros y por eso están como están ahora ¡hay que beber menos sangre de oso pardo! Quizás ellos están gordos y no embarazados-yo suspiré. Pensaba que hablaba sobre _eso_, pues si hay alguien que lo _hace_ más que cualquiera somos nosotros.

-quizás con un poco de ejercicios…también suceda algo y…quedes embarazada-dije moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, aunque yo lo dije en chiste, una sonrisa de alegría y admiración se poso en sus labios.

-¡Emmett! ¡Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en…en…desde que quisiste casarte conmigo!-las cuentas no lograban llegar en mi cabeza-rápido, esta semana, o este mes…o lo que duremos aquí, no nos levantaremos ni para la caza.-el deseo ya estaba en nuestro rostro, si Rosalie quedaba…gorda, sabré que mi masculinidad no está en juego… ¿Qué es eso? ¡Una cucaracha!

-¡haa!-grité sonoramente.

Rose rodó mis ojos, pero todavía su sonrisa perversa estaba ahí, Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad…espera ¿Dónde leí eso antes?

**Bella pov**

Aquí estábamos, si, hablo en plural, mi hija Renesmee, yo y…oh lo siento, están velando a la mosca. En fin, Edward y Jacob no llegaban ¿Dónde están esas dos bestias sexys? ¡Ya deberían estar aquí!

Renesmee estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón. Alice me había llamado minutos atrás para avisarme que pronto saldría del hospital y que de allí iba hacia ¿doné me dijo? Mmm…el centro comercial con Aliper, le dije que comprara un colchón nuevo. ¡No puedo creerlo! Tengo una tía o era ¿prima? Creo que es sobrina.

Como estaba aburrida decidí saltar sobre el otro sillón, pintar en una hoja…o el suelo, y sin darme cuenta rompí la mesita de té de Esme. No creo que se dé cuenta ¿no?

En ese momento suena el timbre ¿alguien más viene al velorio de la mosca? Como sea, paré de jugar con el elástico de la prensa favorita de Alice y me levanté del sillón, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Bella?... ¿qué haces con un pedazo de mi madera de mi mesita de té en tu cabello?-le sonreí a Esme.

-que ironía, justo cuando pienso en ustedes aparecen ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

-estas muy…alegre-dijo Carlisle entrecerrando los ojos-¿Qué haces con esos papeles en tus manos y porque están manchadas de pintura?-solté una gran carcajada.-oh por Dios, esta borracha, esos son los síntomas de una chica seria, madura y con razonamiento que ahora parece una borracha destructora de bienes raíces.-Esme me abrazó maternalmente ¿Por qué estaban tan sentimentales? La botella de licor estaba muy buena.

Los dos entraron y sus caras parecían un poema hecho por Jacob, si, muy malo de verdad.

-¿Qué su…sucedió con mi…mi casa?-Esme parecía que se les iba a salir los ojos.-mejor dicho ¿donde están los demás chicos?-dirigió su vista donde mi hija reposaba.-pobre Nessie-yo carraspeé y los fulmine con la mirada, además que un gruñido se escapo de mi interior-perdón, quise decir Renesmee. Dime donde están los demás.

-veamos-empecé-Edward está persiguiendo a Jacob por todo el país porque se entero que nuestra hija está embarazada, Alice está en el hospital junto a Jasper pues ya dio a luz a la pequeña Aliper-Carlisle tenía la boca abierta, menos mal que la mosca murió-yo tomé alcohol de más y estoy borracha, Rosalie y Emmett están en su Luna de Miel y apuesto que Rose lo va a estrangular si no la deja embarazada igual que ha nosotras, y cuando hablo de nosotras me refiero que yo también estoy embarazada pues encontré una prueba de embarazo, pero después de una hora me di cuenta que no era un chupete, así que me hice la prueba y espero que Edward se desmaye o que me compre una botella de licor cuando le dé el mensaje…listo, eso es todo.

Los dos parecían querer voltearse e irse de viaje nuevamente ¿tan desesperados estaban? En fin, en ese momento Nes…Renesmee se despertó pero tuvo que ir al baño corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

-no se preocupen, esos son los síntomas del embarazo-Carlisle y Esme todavía no se movían.-no me digan que tengo que preparar otro velorio.

**Pobre los dos, terminaron un lindo y cálido viaje para encontrarse con un torbellino de problemas. Como sea ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? hasta yo misma lo estoy pensando XD bueno, me pasé todo el asqueroso día (ya que llovió sin cesar) escribiendo esto, además que estoy enferma y tengo dolor de cabeza, un lindo review sería como mi aspirina del día, hablando de eso, gracias por todos sus favoritos alertas y comentarios, me dan mucha inspiración para escribir, en fin, nos leemos luego.**

***lowel-ady***


	8. respira y exhala

**Capítulo 8: respira y exhala.**

**Bella pov**

Carlisle y Esme todavía seguían paralizados en la sala, ¿por qué estaban así? Les dije lo que nos ocurrió a todos, además de que lo que hice en la casa la cual parecía un hermoso hogar con unos cuantos desarreglos, como la mesita de té partida en pequeñas partes, el suelo manchado de pintura y el sillón sin una pata… ¿estarán así por la mosca?¡Sabía que no debí aplastarla muy fuerte! Su muerte fue trágica, creo que si fuera humana estaría llorando por lo que le sucedió ¡soy una salvaje!... como sea.

-mi…mi casa-comenzó Esme a sollozar sin lágrimas.

-sí, esta es tu casa-le contesté sonriéndole.

-mis…mis papeles del…hospital-Carlisle parecía que quisiera estrangularme.

-pensaba que era papel higiénico-dije mirando en dirección al baño.-creo que Renesmee necesitará un rollo nuevo.

-¡mama!-resonó la voz de mi hija dentro del baño-no sé cómo decir esto pero… ¡me he atascado en el inodoro! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mosca muerta y un peluche desarmado, roto, reventado, pulverizado, maltratado, muerto, mojado y quemado?

-no te preocupes corazón, deja la mosca quieta o sino no podremos enterrarla, baja la canilla-en ese momento sonó como bajaba el agua del retrete-perfecto, ya podemos enterrarla.

-¡gracias mamá, ya estoy libre!-mi hija se escuchaba feliz he irritada.

-de nada, gracias a ti por ayudarme en el velorio.

Me volteé para ver a Carlisle y Esme, pero ellos ya no estaban ¿Dónde se habrán ido? Volví a girarme y no encontré a Renesmee ¿me quieren dejar sola? En ese momento comencé a sentir unas pataditas en el estómago, comencé a jadear ¡rayos! Necesitaba una de esas clases de respiración.

Sonreí

Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy, y cuando me refiero a "vamos" incluimos a Edward y a mí y no a una mosca o persona merodeando por allí. Reí diabólicamente y unos truenos y relámpagos resonaron en toda la casa.

-creo que hay que apagar los efectos especiales… ¡oh mira! Un lindo, hermoso, perfecto y nada pulverizado oso de peluche ¿no es lindo? -me metí al baño, lo que quedaba del perfecto peluche estaba dentro del retrete así que…-¿has venido al velorio?-después de eso baje la canilla y se esfumo por arte de magia-¿y...el osito? ¡Rayos! En estos momentos desearía ser Harry Potter para aparecer al osito y a Edward y que me diga lo que un esposo siempre le dice a su mujer.

-hola cariño ¿estás menos ebria? ¿Compraron el colchón nuevo? –Escuche la voz aterciopelada de mi esposo-Te traje un peluche, no sé porque, pero un chico llamado Larry Pocker me dijo que algo malo me iba a suceder hoy si no hacía algo que te gustase-Edward estaba al lado mío, me giré para verlo y me le tiré encima besándolo en los labios efusivamente ¡te amo Larry!

-te amo Edward y gracias por el peluche, te amo ¿ya dije que te amo? ¡Te amo Larry!-los dos estábamos en el suelo mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos tan llenos de misterio y descontrol-tienes una basurita dentro del ojo-le avisé, el se restregó los ojos con las manos y yo sonreí.- ¿y Jacob?

-hicimos un trato, nuevamente declaramos guerra entre los vampiros y los metamorfos-él estaba serio y yo también-no mentira, le dije que si volvía a tocar a nuestra hija, no le quedaría ni un solo pelo en el cuerpo ¿entiendes? ¡Ni uno!...y que tendría que aportar todo lo que tenga hacia el bebé, te pidió que compraras un libro maternal.-yo asentí.

-Edward-dije con voz seductora, este es el momento justo para realizar mi jadeante plan.

-¿si mi amor?-sus ojos brillaron intensamente ¿otra vez la basurita?

-quiero aprender a respirar bien-dije todavía con voz seductora y él me beso en los labios.

-claro-su voz salió ronca.

-¡entonces vallamos ahora a las clases de respiración!-grité levantándome del suelo y ayudando a Edward también a pararse. Cuando estuvimos de pie el me miró como si lo que hubiese dicho, él no lo había pensado.- ¿vamos?

**Carlisle pov**

Estaba con Esme en la habitación de Bella ¿cómo podía suceder esto? ¡No hay colchón! En fin, Esme estaba en el suelo mirando hacia lo lejos.

-hasta el segundo piso llegó mi mesita de té-comentó mi querida esposa.

¡¿Cómo podían estar embarazados los vampiros? ¿¡Justo tenían que ser de mi familia? Bueno, por lo menos tengo una vaga sospecha de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Esme, voy a mi laboratorio-ella solo asintió.

Cuando llegué allí, observé hacia los dos lados, mirando que nadie viera a donde entraba. El laboratorio solo lo conocía yo y Esme, nadie más tenía una pequeña perspectiva de que existía mi preciado y querido…

-¿vas a tu laboratorio Carlisle?-Bella me asustó desde atrás, Edward estaba junto a ella tomados de la mano, aunque se notaba la tensión que Edward traía encima.

-si claro… ¿Cómo estas hijo?-saludé cortésmente, ya que no lo había visto.

-co…como es…estas Carlisle?-Edward tartamudeo y lo miré a los ojos.

-tienes una basurita…espera ¡los vampiros no les sale basuritas! Oh, eso es un pedazo de papel mío-fui hacia él y puse mis manos sobre su rostro y le quité la "basurita" del ojo-si, es el pedazo que faltaba de mi ecuación matemática sobre neutrones y verificación del cáncer de cerebro-los dos me miraros sin entender ni pío.

-¿Qué es pío? –Me preguntó Bella-¿y porque estabas tan cerca de mi esposo? Oh por Dios, pobre Esme.-yo estaba perplejo sin saber lo que decía-¿Qué? Ahora me vas a decir "no hice nada, yo solo me acerqué a su rostro porque tenía una basurita en el ojo"-dijo en una vaga imitación de mi voz.

-cuando me refería a "pío" era una forma de decir.

-está bien, gracias-dijo Bella y arrastró a un tieso Edward afuera de mi vista.

Después de lo que sucedió, entre a mi laboratorio ya no tan secreto, mirando nuevamente hacia los dos lados, observando que nadie me viera.

-hola abuelo Carlisle-Nessie estaba al frente mío con una sonrisa inocente, pero a la vez parecía irritada y con ganas de desarmar, romper, reventar, pulverizar, maltratar, matar, mojar y quemar un oso de peluche.-¿vas a tu laboratorio?

-sí, adiós-le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Aquí estoy, en mi gran laboratorio sin nadie que me moleste.

-_Carlisle, ¡también rompió la nevera y el retrete del baño! Por favor sube rápido o sino sentirás la furia de una ama de casa._-resonó la voz de Esme por el altavoz del laboratorio

Suspiré vencido.

**Edward pov**

Esto no podía ocurrir, Bella, mi Bella…ella… ¡está embarazada! Parece que me saldrá canas verdes…espera ¡no me sale canas! Entonces me sacara de mis casillas ¿tengo casilleros? Como sea.

Después de varios minutos frustrantes, ya que Bella no me dejo ni ver a mi hija, ya estábamos dentro de la clase de respiración, la cual no me parecía apropiada, ya que Bella no lo utilizo cuando estaba embarazada de Nessie.

-buenos días, mis alumnos-dijo un hombre de mediana estatura, corpulento, pelo negro y ojos azules.

-¡oh por Dios! ¡Tom Cruise! Haaaa!-gritó mi borracha toda emocionada mientras daba saltitos.

-no soy Tom Cruise, pero gracias por confundirme-luego me miró y me guiñó un ojo…espera ¡oh no!

-vamos señoritas, agarren sus colchonetas y colóquense en el suelo, si su esposo o alguien más vino con usted, que se coloqué detrás de ustedes. ¡Vamos!-dijo lo último aplaudiendo con las manos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Bella agarró una colchoneta de color azul y la puso en el suelo, ella se sentó en la colchoneta y yo detrás de su ahora más…gordito cuerpo.

-no me mires así, no estoy gorda ¿me veo sexy gorda?-me preguntó Bella volteándose a verme.

-claro, te ves sexy de todas las maneras, alta, baja, flaca, tez morena, obesa…bueno, en realidad obesa habría que pensarlo, pero igual te amaría-le contesté con mi sonrisa torcida, haciendo que la deslumbrara.

Luego de aquello fijé mi vista hacia adelante y ahí estaba el profesor, mirándome también a los ojos y con la boca abierta ¡me limpie la basurita! Espera… ¡¿lo deslumbre?

-bueno, lo siento, estaba viendo algo…lindo-dijo mientras despertaba de mi deslumbramiento-empecemos chicas, quien está atrás tiene que poner sus brazos alrededor del vientre de la embarazada, esta comenzará a respirar ¡vamos chicas! ¡Como si estuvieran pariendo!-después de esa…mmm…esfuerzo de alentarnos. Hicimos lo que nos pidió que hiciéramos. ¡Pareciese que estuviéramos ayudando a que alguien no se le atragante la comida!

Coloqué mis manos alrededor del vientre de Bella y ella me sonrió, luego comenzó a respirar fuerte, o más bien dicho jadeaba como si estuviera…mmm…

-vamos chicas, ¡así! ¡Así!, vamos, como si de sus vidas dependiera de aquello-si el supiera que nunca morimos entonces más bien dicho diría "como si de su autocontrol por estar desesperados dependiera de comprar un cochón nuevo"-¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó a mi esposa.

-Bella-contestó en un gemido ahogado ¡enserio! ¡Parecía como si se estuviera atragantando comida!

-bueno Bella ¿me dejarías ayudarte?-ella asintió feliz.

-claro Tom-dijo efusivamente. Cuando me iba yo a levantar él me señalo con una mano que fuese Bella quien se levantara y yo me quedara donde estaba. Él se sentó donde Bella había estado cuando se levantó.

-hazlo conmigo bombón-dijo "Tom" sonriéndome. Prefiero mil veces una rebelión de neófitos junto con los Vulturi que este tipo me diga piropos. _"es tan sexy, parece un stripper"_pensó el hombre...o mujer, ¡o lo que fuera! en su cabeza.

No pude resistirme más ¡no pude! Comencé yo a jadear sonoramente, sintiendo la mirada de todas y todos los que estaban en la ahora para mi pequeña habitación.

-así se hace bombón, así se jadea ¿ven chicas? Cuando vallan a dar luz tienen que hacer lo que este hombre hace. ¡Ese es mi chico nene!-vi como me guiñaba el ojo.-si, eres un Dios jadeante.

-amor estas pálido ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?-Bella estaba frente a mí, ahora que lo veía, la barriga se veía más grande.-Edward, creo que ya sé cómo ponerle a nuestro bebé…

…

Después de que Bella me llevó a casa y me dejo en el suelo ya que no teníamos colchón y ella quería que estuviésemos en nuestro cuarto, se sentó al lado mío en el suelo, su cuerpo rebosaba de felicidad.

-Edward-me llamo.

-¿si?-pregunté

-Edward-repitió.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Edward.

-sí, ese soy yo

-Edward

-¿dime?

-Edward.

-Bella.

-¿Qué?

Suspiré. ¿Qué tanto me llamaba? Me acerqué a ella lentamente y posé mis manos en su cintura.

-dime que sucede.-respondí mirándola a los ojos, los cuales parecían suplicantes-está bien, compraré una botella de licor, ahora dime.

-Edward-la miré incrédulo-así se llamará nuestro hijo, si es hija la llamaremos…todavía sigo pensando.-yo me quedé perplejo.

-¿vas a llamarlo como yo?

-si, como Renesmee nació mujer quiero cumplir mi sueño de que si nace hombre se llame como tú, que tenga esos misteriosos ojos verdes como cuando tú eras humano y que me mire con ternura-dijo en tono soñador-y que juguemos con la comida ¿no tienes hambre?-suspiré.

-por favor…está bien, pero te ruego que le pongamos otro nombre-pensaba que iba a protestar pero un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

-Anthony y es mi última opción.

-está bien, pongámosle mi segundo nombre-dije en forma sarcástica. Ella solo se lanzó sobre mí y me beso, un beso que duró más de una eternidad…hablando literalmente claro.

-¿ya dije que te amo Edward?-me volvió a besar-¡te amo Larry!-omití lo último que dijo.-y no te preocupes Edward, mañana vamos a ir nuevamente a las clases de respiración.

En ese momento, en el cual no me dio tiempo para ir donde los Vulturi y decirles que quería un reembolso por lo que me había transformado- un vampiro-alguien abrió la puerta, mostrando a mi salvación.

-chicos, ya sé que causó esto-dijo Carlisle acercándose a nosotros.

-Carlisle ¡también destrozó los sillones de la sala y la lavadora la cual tiene camisas y blusas manchadas de comida!-gritó Esme desde no sé dónde.

-Bien…lo que sucede es que todo fue producto de un experimento genético multicelular con partículas de embriones con cápsulas y desechos químicos no confeccionados (?)

-¿enserio? ¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo Bella pegándose a mi pecho.

-Carlisle ¿sabes que nosotros hablamos en otro idioma cierto?-pregunté con incredulidad.

-no, lo que estamos hablando es español.-dijo pensativo.

-como sea, repite lo que dijiste pero que nosotros entendamos-Bella se acomodó en mi pecho y me abrazó, algo me decía que no quería escuchar lo que Carlisle iba a decir.

-todo fue…

-¡Carlisle! ¡También rompió mi camisa favorita tuya y destruyó tu escritorio!-resonó la voz de Esme nuevamente.

-mi… ¿mi camisa de científico y mi escritorio de Dexter? ¡Ya voy Esme!...ahora vengo chicos, y tu Bella, tienes un grado de ebriedad contante de potencia anti-crónica (?) –después de decir eso desapareció de la habitación.

Nuevamente me quede sola con Bella en brazos.

-Edward-dijo con voz seductora y yo sonreí.-quiero mi botella de licor y un poco de…-me cansé de escucharla y la silencie poniendo mis labios en los suyos, después de besarla ella me miró sonriente.-también estoy sufriendo de convulsión crónica de corazón ardiente con una pizca de enamoramiento eterno que se puede intensificar con algo llamado…comida. (?)

-está bien-le dije mostrando mi sonrisa torcida-¿quieres ir por un helado?-ella asintió feliz, nos sonreímos mutuamente, primera vez que siento que este final es inocente y tierno.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Sabías que también manchó las fotos de nuestro casamiento y desapareció las cortinas junto con la puerta de nuestra habitación? ¡Todo el mundo nos va a ver!

Suspiré, quizás no termine así. ¿En qué mundo vivo?

**(?) Todo lo que dije fue inventado, así que no significa nada.**

**Pobrecitos, les rompió toda la casa jajaja, bueno en el próximo capítulo se sabrá porque están así, lo he estado pensando, y lo más lógico es lo que próximamente leerán, en fin, quizás actualice una vez por semana, ya que empecé nuevamente el colegio ¡se terminaron las vacaciones! T.T así que si ven a un profesor de inglés muerto en la acera no fui yo ¿me escucharon…o leyeron? ¡No fui yo!**

**Entonces esta vez toca los adelantos así que…**

**En el próximo capítulo de "Los bebés de la familia Cullen"**

Hacía un calor insoportable, era el momento en donde quisiera que mi madre comprara otro aire acondicionado o que viniera Edward Cullen y me enfriara con su fría piel…aunque los sueños son sueños dejen que mi imaginación vuele hasta por las nubes o si no se cae por el retrete.

Prendí el abanico mientras me sentaba donde siempre lo hacía, me puse los audífonos de mi ipod y la música comenzó a inundar mi mente: "Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…" comencé a cantar hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta, guarde el aparato y te abrí la puerta.

-pasa-dije mientras tú te sentabas frente a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.-tienes un poco de chocolate en el diente-bajaste la cabeza y te restregaste el diente.-bien, ayer vino la luz a las 12 de la noche, cuando un aullido de lobo y alguien con tu voz gritaba "¡no te vayas Jacob!" después de eso pude dormirme, en fin ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?-tu me miraste expectante. Coloqué mi mano en la bola de cristal y comencé a hacer mi magia.

-abracadabra colmillo de vampiro, que se termine ya este martirio.-tú me miraste nuevamente sin entender ni pío-es una forma de decir-tu asentiste-¡y rima!- me sonreíste. Después de aquello, lo que iba a ocurrir comenzó a producirse en la bola de cristal.

_Alice estaba con Aliper en brazos mientras llevaban a Jasper en el carrito de compras, ya que estaban en el centro comercial comprando de todo, desde juguetes, ropa y comida, hasta juguetes, ropa, y comida._

_-¿quieres ir al oculista cariño? Te veo un poco achicado-dijo Alice a Jasper el cual seguía con su tip nervioso._

_-¡ague-guiga!-Aliper estaba furiosa._

_-está bien, te compraremos tu iphone y una cámara digital… ¡oh, mira! ¿No es un lindo chaleco para que utilices?-Aliper asintió feliz._

_-Alice-ellas bajaron la mirada para ver a Jasper quien parecía haber despertado de su transe-mi…mi…mira-tartamudeó. Todos se giraron para ver qué es lo que vio Jasper, Alice al ver aquello saltó de alegría, ya que lo que había visto era…_

-¿quieren algo de tomar?-apareció mi madre y cuando agarré el vaso se me cayó e hizo que ocurriera un corto circuito en la bola de cristal. Suspire. ¿Siempre tenía que suceder algo en la mejor parte?

-¡yo sí!-gritaste con alegría.

-como sea, tienes que irte, voy a ver una película de suspenso y terror-tu me miraste con cara interrogante-no te diré.

-chiqui vamos, ¿vas a ver shrek?-preguntó mi mamá y tu me miraste con súplica.

-si mamá. Ya voy…si, puedes quedarte.

**Listo XD aclaro algo…yo NO escucho ese tipo de música, en fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… ¡Adiós Larry! ¿Quién será?...mmm.**

***lowel-ady***


	9. tecnología y experimentos

**Capítulo 9:**

**Doctor pervertido pov**

Después del acontecimiento que la embarazada loca me hizo pasar, he ir a la enfermería, estaba en la habitación de la mujer saltando de alegría...bueno, en realidad no mucho. Esa desquiciada por la moda-pues antes de lo ocurrido, casi me ahorca porque no le gustaba el diseño de la bata-la cual tiene una fuerza sobrehumana ¡parecía el increíble Hulk! Solo que era mujer, la grasa muscular estaba en su gran pansa y parece más el color de la bata blanca- que la hace ver más delgada y…blanca- en vez del color verde.

-¿te hizo daño jeringuita?-le pregunté a la jeringa que estaba en mis manos, el cual estaba desarmado, roto, reventado, pulverizado, maltratado, muerto, mojado y quemado. ¿Quieren saber cómo? pues que comience el flash back.

**Flash back**

_-¿qué le sucedió doctor Pervelino?-preguntó la enfermera mientras me colocaba una venda en el cuello, ya que la embarazada loca me había pegado como toda una embaraza enfurecida cuando no le dieron su comida._

_-una chica me dio una cachetada muy fuerte-contesté mientras hacía un gesto de dolor._

_-para que sucediera aquello, debió haberle hecho algo…pervertido-susurró lo último en voz bajita, pero que pude escuchar._

_-¿Qué me dijo?-ella termino de ponerme el yeso y se volteó a verme._

_-nada doctor Orgaslio Pervelino, pero si le dio una cachetada es por algo-después de eso, sentí mi cabeza en el suelo. ¡paf! Era lo único que había escuchado y sentido sobre mi mejilla ahora roja y ardiendo de dolor, por lo menos no me había terminado de romper el cuello._

_-¿porqué hizo eso?-ella entrecerró los ojos y me sonrió malévolamente, haciendo que se escucharan unos truenos y relámpagos en no sé donde "_creo que hay que apagar los efectos especiales"_ pensé para mis adentros._

_-porque si, además ¿de dónde saco su nombre y apellido Orgasm…Orgaslio Perver…Pervelino? ¿Es italiano? O se lo puso su ex-esposa Pamela la cual está loca y tiene la custodia de su bebé. –La enfermera se veía enojada, parecía una embarazada cuando está en clases de respiración. Después de un breve silencio, se acercó más a mí-renuncio, dile a mi jefe que ahora tendrá que ir él a mi casa ¡adiós!-después de eso, azotó la puerta y se esfumo._

_Después de varios minutos rememorando lo que acabo de pasar, me di cuenta de algo; Alice, alias embarazada loca, tiene razón con respecto a las batas ¡no combinan! En fin, hablando de diseño gráfico, comencé a escuchar ruidos extraños en la cocina del hospital._

_Me levanté y me dirigí hacia allá, escuché una voz reconocida diciendo -¡le falta pimienta!-después de aquello, me di cuenta que era la salvaje embarazada, lose, le cambié el nombre…en fin, tiene razón, a esa lasaña le faltaba pimienta y pobre anciana que muere de inanición._

_-¿Dónde está Larry?-pregunté a uno de los chef que estaba durmiendo sobre la puerta, este se despertó y me miró extrañado._

_-me dijo que tenía que decirle a alguien algo muy importante, tu sabes que él se cree un mago y le gusta ayudar a la gente desconocida y bla, bla, bla. Como sea, soñé con una embarazada que comía lasaña y que partía la mesa._

_En ese momento se escuchó a alguien partiendo una mesa._

_-y también que usaba una lista de maldiciones.-agregó._

_En ese momento se escuchó a alguien diciendo "¡ja! Algo nuevo en mi lista de maldiciones"_

_-y que luego comenzaba a jadear y gemir como si algo fuera explotar desde su interior._

_En ese momento se escuchó unos jadeos y gemidos como si alguien estuviera convulsionando, y no creo que fuese por la lasaña._

_Los dos nos vimos mutuamente, llamamos a más enfermeros y doctores y entramos a la cocina, entonces vimos lo que yo y mi amigo chef no queríamos ver nunca en nuestras vidas._

_-¡la embarazada loca!-grité para que solo el chef me escuchara._

_-no estoy sordo ¿sabes? y… ¡mi cocina!-gritó también. Yo me acerqué a la salvaje Alice y saque mi objeto más preciado; la jeringa._

_-tenemos que ponerle anestesia._

_-¿¡que le sucedió a mi cocina? ¡Mi mesa!… ¿y la lasaña? Era de una anciana que sufre de inanición, ahora tenemos que darle el almuerzo de la semana pasada.-gritaba el chef mientras corría donde su mesa partida en dos…o tres…o cuatro. En ese momento, en el que el chef toco la mesa, se partió en cinco…o seis…o siete, en fin, resumámoslo en un "continuará"._

_Le inyecté la anestesia a Alice pero la aguja no entraba ¡no entraba!, cálmate Orgaslio, cálmate. Esta mujer tiene piel de acero inoxidable. Se parece a una embarazada cuando no le dan su botella de licor…_

_-Alice…-volteé su cara para verla pero parecía que estaba sumida en la inconsciencia. _

_Entonces no le haremos cesaría, pero lo que me impresionó era que por debajo, por donde tenía que salir el bebé, no salía sangre, pero veía la cabeza de la pequeña _"además de piel de acero inoxidable, tiene óvulos duros e irrompibles" _pensé nuevamente._

_El resto es historia ¿quieren saber algo más? La anciana que sufre de inanición murió antes de darle su comida, así que no tenemos remordimientos por la lasaña. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba decir que se rompió la jeringa por la piel, luego como estaba en la cocina se me cayó en el microondas y se quemó, y cuando fui al baño se me cayó por el retrete, menos mal que lo salve antes de tiempo._

**Fin Flash back**

¿Leyeron lo que sucedió? También le di de alta a Alice, debo aclarar que además de tener piel de acero inoxidable, óvulos duros e irrompibles, que se parece al increíble Hulk, se recupera más rápido que un vampiro.

Me reí de mi ocurrencia.

Quizás nos veamos en alguna otra oportunidad…_quizás_. ¡Oh mira! ¡Una mosca!

**Alice pov**

Estaba con Jasper y Aliper en el centro comercial, ¡esto era fantástico! Ya me habían dado de alta y…y ¡qué lindo vestido!

-agu-glega-decía Aliper quien estaba entre mis brazos a la vez que manejábamos el carrito de compras. Jasper estaba sobre el carrito todavía con su tip nervioso y repitiendo "Aliper" "chocolate" "Aliper" "zapatos" Aliper" "vestido importado desde Paris, Francia, con un costo de 4.000 dólares, incluido intereses de más de 2.000 dólares el minuto."

-si Aliper, ya vamos a comprar la LCD high definition.

Estábamos acá en el centro comercial comprando desde juguetes, ropa y comida hasta juguetes, ropa y comida. Jasper me estaba desesperando con su tip nervioso.

-¿quieres ir al oculista cariño? Te veo un poco achicado-le dije a mi esposo, quien seguía repitiendo palabras sin sentido como "Aliper" "a-gue-gui" "papá" "a-guga" "Aliper"

-¡aguagu-guiga!-Aliper estaba furiosa.

-está bien, te compraremos tu iphone y una cámara digital… ¡oh mira! ¿No es un lindo chaleco para que utilices?-mi hija asintió feliz.

-Alice-nos giramos para ver a Jasper quien parecía haber despertado de su transe-mi…mi…mira-tartamudeó. Nos giramos nuevamente para ver qué es lo que vio Jasper, yo al ver aquello salté de alegría, ya que lo que había visto era…

-una falda con encaje y correa de brillantes con un lazo morado e incluye un costo de 8.000 dólares y una… ¿película de terror? ¿Desde cuándo venden eso junto? No importa, la compraré.

Después de comprarlo, y ver que la película se llamaba "Chucki, el muñeco maldito" la cual me vi 234 veces, fuimos a comprar el colchón nuevo que me pidió Bella, una mesita de té, cortinas, puertas, piso nuevo, comida, lavadora, retrete, oso de peluche, fotos de matrimonio parecidos a Carlisle y Esme, un escritorio de Dexter, una camisa que se parezca a la favorita de Esme, un sillón nuevo, una botella de licor y a Tom Cruise. ¡Oh si! Ropa color negro para terminar el entierro de la mosca.

-ago-aguegi-Aliper me abrazó y sonreí, me había pedido estar junto a papi, así que la coloqué sobre el regazó de Jasper, el cual la cargó y se la quedó mirando.

-qué lindo, padre e hija-y nuevamente el tip nervioso.- ¿quieres seguir comprando? –Jasper paró enseguida su tip nervioso.

-al-guigure-replicó Aliper entusiasmada e irritada al mismo tiempo.

-sí, ya te compraré la notebook, y el blackberry –dije cansinamente, eso pasa por dar a luz a una bebé interesada por la tecnología.

Después de un día de compras, y un carrito lleno por una mesita de té, cortinas, puertas, piso nuevo, comida, lavadora, retrete, oso de peluche, fotos de matrimonio parecidos a Carlisle y Esme, un escritorio de Dexter, una camisa que se parezca a la favorita de Esme, un sillón nuevo, una botella de licor, ropa color negro para terminar el entierro de la mosca, lo único que me faltaba era a Tom Cruise …oh por Dios! Ahí está Tom Cruise ¡haaa!

-¡haaaa! Tom Cruise-grité, Aliper me miró sin entender-es el hombre sexy y con un gran sentido de humor que ves allá ¿no es sensual?-Aliper giró la cara para verlo y negó con la cabeza, apuntó con su dedito hacia otra parte, me volteé y vi a un hombre gordo con la panza afuera, Aliper se relamió el labio inferior, Jasper se desmayó, y yo solo me acerqué al señor ¡oye! ¡Eso rimo!

-¿me daría la galleta que tiene en su mano?-el gordito me miró como si estuviera loca, pero aún así lo hizo, me dio la galleta y se la di a Aliper-toma-ella miró la galleta con asco, entonces me di cuenta que lo que miraba era lo que estaba atrás del señor, a una mujer vestida de un venado.-Aliper, ya vamos de caza, no te preocupes.

Después de aquello, nos pusimos en una fila esperando para pagar todo lo que traía. Aliper miraba a la mujer-venado, Jasper seguía desmayado repitiendo "Aliper" "gordito" "Aliper" "obesito" y yo miraba a Tom Cruise, el cual me sonrió al darse cuenta que lo había visto…espera ¡se esta acercando! Todo el mundo nos miraba. Ahora que me daba cuenta, estaban haciendo una película ¡en el centro comercial!

-hola, soy Tom Cruise-dijo con su sensual voz varonil y me guiñó un ojo, Jasper gruñó en la inconsciencia-estamos rodando una película llamada "Atardecer", es la secuela de "anochecer" "luna vieja" y "eclipsándome". Trata sobre un vampiro y una chica que se enamoran eternamente, pero que es un amor prohibido, pero la chica muere al final cuando da a luz a un mutante mitad rana mitad vampiro. La cosa es que… ¿quisieras ser la hermana del chico? La cual tiene que ser loca por la moda y se queda estatua como si tuviera una visión.- ¿escuché bien?

-creo que tengo cera en los oídos…no importa ¡¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-la protagonista se llama Rebeca, pero le dicen Beca, el chico protagonista, es decir yo-dijo con arrogancia-se llamará Edgar, y si tu aceptas te llamarías Marta-yo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí escuchando.

**Bella pov**

Después de comer el helado, el cual estaba refrescante, había llamado a Alice para que comprara más cosas como una mesita de té, cortinas, puertas, piso nuevo, comida, lavadora, retrete, oso de peluche, fotos de matrimonio parecidos a Carlisle y Esme, un escritorio de Dexter, una camisa que se parezca a la favorita de Esme, un sillón nuevo, una botella de licor a Tom Cruise y ropa color negro para terminar el entierro de la mosca, ya que el retrete se había tapado gracias al osito de peluche desarmado, roto, reventado, pulverizado, maltratado, muerto, mojado y quemado…creo que todo eso ya lo había dicho antes.

-Bella-dijo Edward quien estaba junto a mí en el suelo, los dos estábamos apoyados sobre la pared junto al baño de nuestra habitación-Nessie estuvo acá, hay que poner aromatizante.

-pero si huele a perro mojado y a piiiiiiiis.

-¿porqué lo censuraste y luego pusiste la "s" al final?-me preguntó Edward extrañado y con el ceño fruncido.

-porque es un pis con censura-en ese momento resonaron los tambores.- ¡rayos! Hay que quitar los efectos especiales.

En ese momento Carlisle entró a nuestra habitación un poco agitado.

-descubrí porque están ustedes embarazados, déjenme decirles que gracias a Dios Esme no lo está-dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba en el suelo con nosotros.

-¡te escuche!...-gritó Esme desde no sé donde-y también rompió la escultura de porcelana que era lo único que me quedaba de mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara…tra…ya me trabé, como sea, comencemos de nuevo… (Dos horas después) tatara tatara… (Lo sentimos, no había terminado,- media hora después)…tatara abuela.

-como sea, todo fue un experimento, ya que yo estaba creando una medicina para las personas que son impotentes y estériles para que pudieran tener hijos, pero me equivoqué de hormonas moleculares y parece que sirvió con vampiros ¿Cómo sucedió? Se los explicaré cuando alguien me diga quien entro a mi laboratorio ya no secreto.

-¡llegue a casa!-gritó una voz chillona y emocionada desde el primer piso, después oímos el silencio y esa persona inconfundible volvió a hablar-está bien, también te compraré un DVD portátil y un nintendo wii.

**¿Quién será esa persona que entró al laboratorio de Carlisle? ¿Por qué justo cuando dicen eso llega esa persona? ¿Por qué Tom Cruise está haciendo una película con vampiros y ranas? Yo que sé, solo sigan leyendo y lo sabrán XD ¿les gustó el capi? Como les prometí cada semana actualizaré ya que el colegio me tiene asfixiada, en fin, en el próximo capítulo va haber mas povs. Emmett y Rosalie están en su Luna de Miel y ella no se detendrá hasta quedar embarazada, así que ya saben lo que están haciendo, por eso no los he puesto en estos dos últimos caps, en el próximo prometo que si, también Jacob y Nessie ¿Dónde se habrán metido estos dos? Quién sabe. Les dije que solo sigan leyendo.**

**Como sea, deséenme suerte en la evaluación de geografía y dejen reviews XD nos leemos.**

***lowel-ady***


	10. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 10: recuerdos**

**Edward pov**

Carlisle, Bella y yo seguíamos sentados en el suelo, escuchando unos pasos subir por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Bella se acomodó más en mi pecho y Carlisle miraba la…espera ¡no hay puerta!, está bien, miraba quien aparecería cuando la persona terminara de subir las malditas escaleras ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Odio el suspenso.

Y los sonidos seguían, los pasos continuaban, y Bella se reía.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-le pregunté en un leve susurro.

-no te preocupes, ya traen nuestro colchón.-dijo sonriente.

Entonces, cuando menos lo esperábamos, se escucho la fina y acogedora voz de alguien muy buena que siente compasión por los demás y que no es nada superficial.

-¡qué hermosa falda! El precio estaba bárbaro ¿sabes? debimos comprar ese cinturón que hace juego con la blusa y el blackberry de Aliper ¿no es cierto cariño? ¡Jasper! Deja de chuparte el dedo y carga las 29 bolsas…perdón, 39 bolsas que están adentro del auto ¡compramos un colchón muy grande! Quizás deba engañar a Bella diciéndole que ese colchón no es tan cómodo como el nuestro.-sin duda, era la voz de Alice.

-que ironía, hablamos de que me digan quien entró a mi laboratorio ya no secreto y ellos aparecen… ¡Jasper!, ¿fuiste tú?-preguntó Carlisle enojado.

En ese momento Alice, Jasper y un bebé muy hermoso que me imagino debería ser Aliper, aparecieron por la pu…por las escaleras, entraron a la habitación y se sentaron con nosotros.

-miren quien llegó-dijo Alice emocionada mientras mostraba a Aliper.

-es hermosa-pronunciamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-si, ahora soy abuelo, así que… ¡oh por Dios! ¿Pronuncié eso en voz alta? HAAA!-gritó como una niña, o como Emmett cuando ve una cucaracha. En ese momento Esme apareció en la habitación, emocionada, excitada, eufórica…y se me acabaron los sinónimos, en fin, se lanzó contra Aliper mientras la besaba y abrazaba.

-¡soy abuela! Nunca en mis…no diré la edad porque me siento vieja, ¡nunca me había sentido tan anciana! Eres tan hermosa-dijo Esme acariciando los cabellos de Aliper.-que juguetito tan…tecnológico-suspiró-ahora los bebés se envician tanto con la tecnología-dijo mirando hacia un punto no fijo.

-¿Qué ves?-preguntamos todos, Jasper estaba en un rincón chupándose el dedo en posición fetal.

-recuerdos…hablando de eso ¡Bella destruiste mi jardín y rompiste los calzoncillos que dan suerte a Carlisle cuando hace una operación al cerebro!-Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos y se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa.

-mis…mis calzoncillos.-sollozó sin lágrimas.

-lo del jardín fue porque me di cuenta que de allí venían todas las moscas, y el calzoncillo porque…creía que ese era el de Edward, el que le da suerte cuando…-luego se quedo mirando hacia el mismo punto no fijo como si estuviera imaginando algo. "pobre calzoncillo" escuché los pensamientos de Esme.

-Alice, te están imitando-dije divertido-espera… ¡Bella!- si Bella hubiera podido ser humana, en estos momentos estuviera ruborizada. Todos rieron incluyendo mi esposa borracha.

-bueno, ya que todos están acá, y Aliper también-todos voltearon a verla. Pero ya no estaba en los brazos de Esme, sino que estaba con su padre en el rincón jalando sus cabellos y jugando son su nariz.-menos mal que los vampiros no tienen mucosidad…en fin, la pregunta es: ¿Alice, entraste a mi laboratorio ya no tan secreto hace por lo menos una semana?-Alice se quedó mirando a lo lejos.

-¿estás imaginando?-preguntó Bella-¡yo soy la única que puedo imaginar a Edward!

-va a sonar el teléfono-avisó Alice mientras salía de su visión.-y déjame decirte que no he visto absolutamente nada además de una botella de licor y…

-yo contesto-dije mientras me levantaba.

-no, voy yo Edward-escuché a Bella decir con voz seductora ¡se estaba copiando de mi estrategia para que ella haga lo que yo diga!

**Bella pov**

Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a atender el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la única mesita que quedaba en toda la casa en mi habitación, todos me observaban mientras agarraba el teléfono y respondía.

-¿hola?-dije felizmente. Se escucharon unos ruidos y luego una voz femenina contestó.

-_hola_-perdón, era masculina-_¡soy Emmett! ¿Cómo esta mi hermana favorita?_

-¡te escuché!-gritó Alice desde donde yo había estado hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué tal Emmett? ¿Todo está bien?-sentía la respiración agitada de él, por lo que alcancé a decir antes que me respondiera-no quiero detalles.

-_entonces no te cuento nada, en fin ¡tengo que decirte algo muy importante!_-Emmett se oía eufórico.

-¿los sacaron de Francia?

-_no._

-¿los sacaron del hotel por ruidos extraños?

-_no_

-¿Se dieron cuenta de lo que somos?

-_no_

-¿encontraste una cucaracha?

-_si_

-¿Rosalie quedo embarazada?

-_no, seguimos intentando, este es un descanso de 32 minutos y 14 segundos, así que solo déjame hablar._

**Rosalie pov**

Caminé desnuda hacia la habitación donde estábamos Emmett y yo ¿para qué vestirse? Como sea, cuando entre Emmett estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba espléndido con su silueta desnuda. Comencemos desde arriba; su cabello revuelto me volvía loca, su cara angelical y a la vez diabólica me fascinaba, su torso fornido y musculoso me llamaba, su…, en fin, sus piernas me añoraban y sus pies ¿yo que voy a saber de sus pies? Como sea, me acerqué a él. Últimamente Emmett parecía más ¿sensible? O es que me estoy volviendo masculina.

-y ella dijo "¿Qué?" Y yo le dije "aja nena" y me contesto "ese chico es taaan guapo" y yo le dije "claro" y ella me golpeó "vete de aquí" y yo grité"¡mira, es Tom Cruise!" y ella dijo "se ve taaan sexy" y yo le dije "no tanto como yo" y ella volvió a decir "¡una cucaracha!" todos salimos del lugar y gritó "¡oh por Dios! Es Robert Pattinson" y yo dije "HAAA!" y ella dijo "HAAA!" y los hombres dijeron "¡cállate!"

Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar mientras me quedaba viendo a Emmett, él se volteó y me encontró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-dame el teléfono-dije amenazadoramente y por inercia ya lo tenía en mis manos.- ¿Quién habla?

-¿Qué tal Rose? Soy Bella ¿sabías que Emmett vio a…?

-si claro, eso sucedió cuando estábamos en Inglaterra.-en ese momento se escuchó a Alice gritar.

-¡mejor pon el teléfono en altavoz! ¡Ya qué tenemos que recordar algo que todos hicieron!-se escuchó el silencio y luego Alice volvió a hablar-no Bella, no vamos a imaginar a Edward ¿sabes? el embarazo te pone celosa.-luego todo se quedó callada y nuevamente habló-si, la botella de licor costó 38 dólares.

**Bella pov**

Si claro, el embarazo me ponía celosa. El timbre de la única puerta que hay en toda la casa sonó, así que Edward se levantó y a velocidad vampírica ya estaba devuelta ¿tiene que ser tan rápido y bueno en todo? ¡Supo elegir bien la marca de la botella de licor!

Edward se sentó al lado mío y volví a recostarme en su pecho, en ese momento entró Jacob y Renesmee en la habitación y se sentaron junto a nosotros. Edward gruñó, Jacob lo imitó, Alice se burló, Renesmee me sonreía, Carlisle solo seguía pensando, Esme soñando en lo bueno de ser abuela y yo solo estaba emocionada ¿Por qué? No sé.

-hija, tengo una buena noticia ¡voy a ser mamá!...y tendrás un hermanito o hermanita-dije eufóricamente y ella abrió la boca, pero la callé antes de que hablara-y no, el nombre ya está puesto y se llamará Anthony… ¿alguien tiene hambre?-yo, Renesmee, Alice y Jasper levantaron la mano… ¡¿Jasper?

-está un poco afligido porque no pudo morder a Tom Cruise ¿aunque sabes? me hubiera gustado morderlo yo, se veía taaan sexy con ese cabello revuelto, piel pálida y ojos morados-Alice suspiró. ¿Ojos morados?

-mamá, ¿enserio tendré un hermanito o hermanita?-asentí y Renesmee me abrazó, Jacob solo seguía mirando y fulminando a Edward con la mirada, este solo le correspondía pero con una sonrisa diabólica.

-te felicito Bella-Jacob también me abrazó y luego siguió en lo que estaban. Suspiré ¡Vampiros y metamorfos! Nunca los pongas en la misma habitación, a no ser que pongan una película de romance en donde se quedan enviciados viendo a la protagonista cuando elije al novio y no a su amigo…o viceversa.

-WUAHAJA-se rió Edward como un villano, pero luego empezó a toser sonoramente como si se estuviera tragando…

-¡la mosca! ¡Sabía que no debí invitar a su novia!-luego de eso le di unos "pequeños" golpes en la espalda haciendo que algo saliera de su garganta.

-¡oh! Es el último papelito para completar la información sobre la enfermedad del sida y la contusión cerebral.-Carlisle estaba ilusionado.

-emmm…estamos aquí-oímos la voz de Rosalie y otra chica en el altavoz.

**Alice pov**

-¿Qué sucede?-Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban en altavoz, ya sé que los vampiros pueden escuchar hasta la vecina de al lado, pero creo que en altavoz en más favorable y audible.-Carlisle, comienza a explicar porque estamos así.-dije sonriente.

-sucede que los embarazos que ustedes tienen fue un experimento realizado para curar a las personas impotentes y estériles, el experimento falló cuando coloqué una sustancia combinada con otra por protones y elementos de azufre inseminados por embriones y sangre animal (?)-todos miramos a Carlisle con un silencio sepulcral.

-ahora que recuerdo, si entré en el laboratorio y encontré una sustancia roja–amarillenta, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace una semana, 2 horas, y 27 segundos.-dije mientras todos volteábamos la cabeza mirando hacia el mismo punto no fijo, imaginando, y en mi caso recordando lo que pasó.

**Flash back**

_Estaba caminando hacia mi habitación cuando veo una puerta abierta, todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba nada a excepción de los mismos ruidos de siempre._

_-¡¿pueden bajar la voz? ¡Trato de saber que es ese cuarto oscuro, secreto, que nunca en mi vida había visto!-grité mientras me acercaba a la puerta._

_Entre a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y mi curiosidad estaba alerta. Prendí la luz observando un laboratorio bien definido, alta tecnología y lucecitas que parpadean en todas partes _"si tuviera una hija, se que le gustaría esto"_ pensé con ironía. Me acerqué a un frasco el cual me había llamado la atención, el olor a sangre animal me llamó por completo _"ven a mí, soy taaan rica, que me tomaría Tom Cruise si fuera vampiro"_ ¡me hablo el líquido! Y no sé si fue la gravedad, la inercia o la sed, pero ya estaba en mi panza, aunque el contendido del frasco no sabía especialmente a sangre, sino a otras sustancias que solo Carlisle o Dexter podría definir, pero estaba delicioso._

_-¿qué sucede Alice?-Bella apareció por la puerta con la puerta del armario cubriendo su cuerpo.-vine para saber qué pasaba. Edward todavía está en nuestra habitación._

_-¿Qué sucedió con la puerta del armario?-Bella bajo la cabeza, si fuera humana ahora estaría con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.- déjame adivinar, se rompió las sábanas, las toallas, y la ropa de ustedes y el armario era lo único que quedaba-ella asintió avergonzada-no te de pena ¿sabes? deberías ser más extrovertida._

_-¿qué haces?-Bella se acercó a mí lentamente y agarró entre sus manos otro de los frascos que había ahí, en total, habían cuatro frascos.- ¿sangre?-cuando iba a decir que no sabía si era eso exactamente, se lo tomó rápidamente-es…es… ¡delicioso!_

_-chicas, Edward está preguntando por ti Bella, y Jasper quiere que lo ayudes con las 46 bolsas que compraste hace dos días-dijo Rose entrando por la puerta, y luego se escuchó a alguien gritar "¡Rose, ayuda!" era una voz femenina.-es Emmett, vio una cucaracha…como sea ¿Qué es eso?-pero antes que reaccionáramos ya se había tomado el frasco con el contenido.-mmm…le falta un poco de sangre O+._

_-no sabemos que es ese contenido…en fin ¡¿Jasper todavía sigue con todas esas bolsas? No importa, tiene que aprender a ser un macho y a soportar todo lo que se le venga encima.-en ese momento se escuchó un ruido._

_-hola, ¿Qué hacen?-Nessie apareció en la habitación con una sonrisa._

_-la pregunta es ¿qué haces TU aquí?-Bella se acercó a su hija._

_-no sé, un tal Larry Pocker me dijo que hoy iba a suceder algo fuera de lo normal si iba a la casa de mi familia, así que aquí estoy ¿algo nuevo?-Nessie se veía feliz-sé lo que están pensando, Jacob fue a comprar un mata–mosquitos._

_-yo odio más las moscas que los mosquitos, así que ¿quieres probar un poco de este líquido sobrenatural que no sabemos qué diablos es?-dijo Bella mientras agarraba el último frasco y se lo tendía, Nessie lo cogió y se la tomó en un segundo._

_-¿delicioso?-preguntó Rose. Nessie asintió._

_-está mucho mejor que la lasaña que prepara Jacob cuando quiere que coma con él y que no tome sangre animal.-dijo con tono de rabia._

**Fin Flash back**

-y eso fue lo que sucedió-terminé de hablar y todos dejaron de ver hacia un punto no fijo.

-¿quieres decir que yo también quedare embarazada?-se escuchó hablar a Rose por el altavoz-bueno chicos, ya se termino la hora de descanso.

-pero si faltan 16 minutos y 27 segundos-Emmett se oía feliz e irritado.

-¿quieres que te devuelva a Emma?-no se escuchó nada, así que debió ser que Emmett asintió.-entonces ¡a la cama y más allá!-luego de aquello se escuchó el pi, pi, pi…

-s, s, s-pronunció Bella ¿porqué cada vez que se oía el "pi" pronunciaba la "s"?

-porque es un pis censurado-dijo Edward respondiendo a la pregunta de mi mente. En ese momento resonaron unos tambores.

-cambiando de tema-comenzó a hablar Carlisle-problema casi resuelto, ahora lo que falta es como criar a un bebé, cuando despertará su apetito, sus necesidades y poner seguro a la puerta de mi laboratorio. En fin, Alice-me llamó-no debiste de dar a luz a Aliper tan temprano ¿has comido demasiado últimamente?-asentí-entonces eso explica el nacimiento prematuro del bebé, tienes una sobre dosis de comida, con mis cálculos vampíricos, los bebés de los vampiros tendrían que nacer entre una o dos semanas.-todos asintieron felices…a excepción de Jasper que volvió a tener su tip nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y Aliper comenzó a picarlo con su pequeño dedo.

-hablando de eso ¡Jacob, ya te compré el libro maternal! Pero se me quedó en no sé donde, así que te lo doy luego-dijo Bella mientras de la nada comenzó a besar a Edward, él sonrió ladinamente y Jacob rodó los ojos.

-¿todavía esta borracha? Porque no es alguien que besa cuando hay personas presentes-dijo Jacob recostándose en la pared.

-si-dijo Edward secamente cuando se separó de Bella.

-no te preocupes Edward, vamos a ir a las clases de respiración la semana que viene ya que mañana no podemos ir ¿alguien se nos une?-yo empecé a reírme descontroladamente cuando mi visión comenzó y terminó: _un tal "Tom" seduciendo a Edward mientras este solo comenzaba a hiperventilar y Bella comenzaba a jadear por falta de aire…_

Solo se escuchó un grillo, ya que nadie había levantado la mano o dicho que si para ir a esas clases de respiración.

-el grillo irá con nosotros Edward-dijo Bella acomodándose en su pecho, Edward solo quería llorar.

**Pobre Edward, se llevará una gran sorpresa en las clases de respiración. ¿Les gustó el capi? Pasen a mi perfil ya que ahí tengo la foto de Aliper, no se tomen la foto tan enserio, si quieren pueden imaginarla así, en fin, cada vez que nazca un bebé subiré las fotos en mi perfil. ¿Alguien sabe que es lo que sucederá en las clases de respiración? Escucho o leo sus ideas XD**

**Ahora un pequeño fragmento de lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo.**

**En el próximo capítulo de "Los bebés de la familia Cullen"**

Estaba sentada en la silla mientras jugaba con mi nintendo Ds, la soledad se sentía en toda la habitación, no se movía ni una sola hoja de los árboles, y solo se escuchaba el aullido de un lobo que no era Jacob.

-¡ja! Así se hace Mario-le grité al nintendo. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Me levanté lentamente sintiendo como hasta mi corazón paraba de latir.

-no es Edward cariño, solo abre la maldita puerta-dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

-no dañes el suspenso-le conteste. Abrí la puerta y ahí estabas tú, sonriente como siempre-¿alguna vez pararás de sonreír? Como sea, pasa.-nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, las luces parpadeaban y una fría brisa entraba por la ventana.

-cierra la ventana, Edward no va a aparecer por allí-hice lo que mi madre me pidió y nuevamente me senté frente a ti y la bola de cristal. Apagué el nintendo Ds y me concentré en ti.

-¿cuál es tu pregunta?-tu me miraste por un largo tiempo antes de contestar.

-¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?-dijiste mientras te acomodabas en la silla.

-abracadabra patas de rana quiero a Tom Cruise amarrado en mi cama-tú me miraste con cara expectante-no, Tom Cruise no aparecerá aquí-en ese momento comenzó lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo en la bola de cristal.

_Edward y Bella estaban en la clase de respiración, ya que había pasado dos semanas. Bella estaba en el suelo aprendiendo a respirar de una forma algo…extraña._

_-así se jadea nena, te has vuelto una experta, pareciese que en realidad estuvieras dando a luz.-Edward al escuchar lo que "Tom" había dicho, se desmayó, al despertar se encontró con un…_

EMERGENCIA, ATENCIÓN-PELIGRO-PELIGRO, ESTA MÁGICA BOLA DE CRISTAL SE DESTRUIRA EN 7425898653468975214687908 segundos.

Tú saliste corriendo a una velocidad algo extraña para un ser humano, yo solo me quedé mirando la puerta…o lo que quedaba de ella cuando tú saliste. Yo solo comencé nuevamente a jugar con mi nintendo.

**Listo, creo que dije demasiado por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, la pregunta es: ¿Qué tienen en mente de lo que sucederá?**


	11. Eso me parece conocido

**Capítulo 11:** **eso me parece conocido**

**Alice pov**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que hablamos con Carlisle, tuve a Aliper y compramos una cerradura nueva a la puerta del laboratorio para que nadie entrara ¡oh si! Y había terminé de filmar la película con Tom Cruise ¡en dos semanas! Obviamente que me pagaron… ¡tengo un año de descuento en todas las tiendas de Australia! Si, aunque todavía siento que me han estafado, y no sé porqué. Además en todos estos días no fuimos al instituto ¡sí! ¿Saben que son casi un siglo yendo al colegio?

-Aliper ¿quieres ir a comprar un Xbox 360?-le pregunté a mi hija la cual estaba sentada al lado mío mientras jalaba los cabellos de Jasper quien ahora solo se limitaba a ver todo lo que hacía su hija con una sonrisa peor que el gato de Alice in the wonderland ¡hey! Se copiaron de mi nombre, en fin; su sonrisa era gigantesca y espeluznante, sus ojos eran saltones y su cara parecía una piedra sonriente. Mi hija asintió antes de empezar a llorar.

-Jasper, deja de sonreír y dale su bebida favorita.-Jasper me miró sin cambiar la expresión que tenía en el rostro, aunque pude notar la incredulidad en su mirada. Se volteó y agarró una de las 125 botellas de sangre de ser humano que había robado Carlisle del hospital para que Aliper se alimente bien los primeros días de su nacimiento.

Jasper me extendió la botella aún con la sonrisa horrorosa en su cara y vertí el líquido de la botella en el biberón de Aliper, luego agarré a esta entre mis brazos mientras le metía el tetero en la boca. Espera… ¿Dónde está el líquido? ¡No paso ni dos segundos!

-eres rápida-dije sorprendida.

-agu-gue-ga-gu-guegui-guga-comenzó a hablar Aliper-agogla-gagi-glehgo-gliglago-gugaga-gue-lagui-glaga-termino de decir Aliper.

-¿dijiste Lady Gaga?-pregunté extrañada mientras me robaba una de las botellas de Aliper.

-no, dijo que todavía tenía hambre pero no tanto como antes, que quiere ver la película de Tom Cruise en la cual trabajaste y explorar un mundo nuevo en donde haya lindos ciervos, venados, leopardos, osos de todo tipo para devorar y matar, aunque le sigue gustando la sangre humana-tradujo Jasper… ¡por fin después de 14 días 336 horas, 50400 minutos y ya perdí la cuenta en los segundos hablo!

Sonreí. Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Edward.

-¿hola?-se escuchó una voz masculina e irritada ¿todo el mundo está irritado?

-Edward, me debes 500 dólares, gané la apuesta, Jasper habló antes de las 337 horas ¡ja!

-¡rayos! Tenía pensado comprarme un…-se escuchó un ruido haciendo que no oyera lo que dijo Edward-para que Bella y yo…-otro ruido-y que lo disfrutara tanto…-nuevamente el maldito ruido ¡ja! Algo nuevo en mi lista de maldiciones-y mejor que el tamaño fuese grande para…- ¡el ruido me odia! Y eso que soy vampira-sería un buen regalo para ella ¿no crees? Comprarme un bar de gran espacio para que Bella tomara licor mientras disfrutamos de un día lluvioso.-concluyó Edward. ¿Era eso?

-está bien, cuando vengas de donde estas me das el dinero-dije mientras buscaba mi tarjeta de crédito en mi bolso.

-estoy en la sala de la casa, trato de poner la película de Tom Cruise en el DVD, por eso se escucha tanto ruido…_mi amor_-lo último se escuchó decir a Bella con voz seductora-está bien, ponlo tu-luego de eso se escuchó el pi, pi, pi, y a alguien en la sala pronunciar "s" "s "s".

-¿Dónde está esa tarjeta de crédito?-me dije a mi misma. Cuando alcé mi vista vi a Aliper con la tarjeta en la mano-¡no! ¡Mi hija es todavía una roba-bolsos!

**Jasper pov**

Tengo una hija, eso es bueno, tengo un bebe, eso es bueno, tengo un bebé vampiro que le encanta la tecnología, eso es bueno…

**Bella pov**

-deja de jugar con el cable-le dije a Edward mientras nos reíamos. Escuchamos pasos bajar por las escaleras al primer piso hasta que vimos a Alice, y a Aliper en los brazos de Jasper el cual tenía una sonrisa… ¡hermosa!

-no podemos conectar el DVD-dijo Edward mientras se sentaba derrotado en el sofá.

-deja que Aliper lo haga-contestó Alice mientras dejaba a Aliper en el suelo y esta gateaba hasta agarran el cable, sacó uno que estaba enchufado en el televisor para luego conectar ese. Luego colocó la película que estaba en el suelo y la puso dentro del DVD y apretó play en el control remoto que también estaba en el suelo, enseguida aparecieron las imágenes.

Todos nos sentamos en el sillón a ver la película, Carlisle estaba en el trabajo, Renesmee se fue con Jacob a su casa, Rosalie y Emmett llegan mañana de Paris y Esme fue a clase de rehabilitación para destrozos de bienes raíces ¿eso existe? No sé, pero hay muchas cosas extrañas en la vida… ¡oh mira, es Tom Cruise!

Aparecía Tom Cruise, alias Edgar; tenía el cabello pintado de un color cobrizo, la piel pálida como Edward cuando…espera ¡lo es! Se veía tan sexy, y se parecía a Edward.

Él y la chica, la cual se me hacía muy familiar…

-¡oh por Dios! ¡Es Megan Fox!** (1)**-dije emocionada-¿no es muy joven para hacer de novia rana con Tom Cruise?… ¿no es un poco…joven?-pregunté mientras miraba a la pantalla de la televisión. Todos gimieron a la vez mientras me miraban con una mano en la boca ¡hasta Edward, Jasper y…y…Aliper!-¿Qué?

-¡dijiste que Tom Cruise estaba viejo!-dijo Alice impresionada.

-¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?-dijo Edward.

-aguggui-ga-exclamó enfadada Aliper.

-¡él es sexy! -gritó Jasper… ¡¿Jasper? Todos se voltearon a mirarlo.-este es un mundo bueno, todos son buenos…

-no todos, las moscas son malas-dije acomodándome en el sillón mientras seguíamos observando la película.

_-la luna no se puede comparar cuando tú estás aquí-_decía Edgar a Beca mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. los dos estaban en el mar._-te amo tanto._

_-sí, ya me lo has dicho como mil veces…pero yo también te amo-_susurró Beca mientras se acercaba más a él, los dos se voltearon y ¡estaban desnudos!

_-te amo tanto que te he comprado un mata mosquitos._

_-¡gracias, pero te dije que me gustaban los mosquitos, y que odiaba, aborrecía, detestaba, desarmaba, maltrataba, ¿ya dije odiaba?...las moscas.-_decía Beca mientras bajaba la cabeza, Edgar sonrió ladinamente y poso una mano en el mentón de Beca para subir su cabeza y mirarla nuevamente a los ojos.

_-no importa, igual Marta la compró en una noche de descuentos y se rompió cuando Jason la agarró, maldito cerdo ¿no podía ser por lo menos un…lobo? Así le diríamos perro…malito puerquito._

_-cambiando de tema…tus ojos se ven ardientes esta noche-_dijo Beca con voz seductora.

_-y tú te vez gorda esta noche-_habló Edgar sonrientemente. Luego de aquello se unieron en uno solo ¡¿se volvieron un solo cuerpo? No entendí.

Después de unos días (en la película)…

_-¡no te mueras! ¡Sabía que debía matar a ese monstro! ¡Es mitad rana mitad vampiro!-_gritaba Edgar mientras lloraba.

_-papá-_susurró el bebé recién nacido. Edgar solo miraba a su esposa la cual estaba desarmada, rota, reventada, pulverizada, maltratada, muerta, mojada y quemada.

_-¿¡porque!-_gritó el hombre derrotado, luego de aquello aparecieron los luturis y destruyeron a toda la familia a excepción de Requesme que se comió a todos los luturis con su lengua pegajosa de rana antes de morderlos como una vampira…y así termino la película.

-que linda película, buenísima-dije sollozando sin lágrimas, todos me vieron como si estuviera loca.

-Alice… solo apareciste dos veces; en el comienzo cuando dijiste "¡Beca! ese vestido te queda horrible" y en el final cuando dices "oh, tengo que pagar el funeral con mi tarjeta de crédito" y es cuando aparecen los luturis-dijo Edward después de unos minutos.

-como sea, Edward, nos tenemos que ir a las clases de respiración, se nos va a hacer tarde-dije mientras me restregaba los ojos, todos me seguían mirando extraño, excepto Jasper que me miraba con su sonrisa Colgate.

**Renesmee pov**

Jacob y yo no teníamos que hacer nada esta tarde, así que estábamos haciendo lo que hacemos cuando estamos aburridos…

-oh si Nessie-gemía Jacob. En ese momento, comencé a tener contracciones muy fuertes, parecía que…-Nessie, que manos tan expertas tienes.

-es para rascarme mejor…el embarazo me da comezón-dije con un hilo de voz. Jacob me miró enarcando una ceja, para luego sonreír y continuar con su "trabajo".

-oh, que boca tan apetecible tienes-jadeo Jacob.

-es para besarte y gritar mejor-en ese momento comencé a Jadear fuertemente, ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Pero Jacob pensaba que era otra cosa y siguió con su juego.

-Nessie, que gemidos tan audibles tienes-dijo Jacob más risueño.

-es para parir mejor-dije con voz ahogada, ya que era demasiado tarde y sentía que algo salía de mi interior.

-es…es… ¡niño!-fue lo último que escuché decir a Jacob. Ya que este se había caído al suelo desmayado.

Me senté en la cama mientras cargaba al bebé entre mis brazos y sonreía. Era hermoso, es pálido como yo, los tres pelos que apenas tiene en la cabeza son del color del cabello de su padre y sus ojos color negro rojizo que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. El bebe me miraba tiernamente y sonrió mostrando sus dientes… ¡¿Qué? Apenas nació hace 26 segundos y ¡ya tiene dientes! Quizás porque es mitad humano, metamorfo y vampiro.

**Emmett pov**

-¡ROSE! Ya que estamos en nuestro pequeño descanso y quedan solo 13 minutos ¡quiero dedicarte este poema que lo hice con todo mi corazón.

-Emmett, no tienes corazón-dijo Rose irritada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-entonces…

-mejor di tu poema cariño, no sabía que eras poeta-Rosalie me sonrió mientras se acomodaba y yo empecé con mis hermosos versos.

-tus cabellos dorados

parecen aplastados,

como espaguetis dorados

en una fiesta del mercado.

tus ojos rosados

me tienen enviciado,

pero tu enojo es más fuerte

que la vecina de al lado.

tu sonrisa es hermosa

cuando vez un perro arrollado,

ya que tú piensas "Jacob se ha matado".

pero no importa cómo te comportes

ya que mi corazón es como un rinoceronte,

y no hablo de Elenita

la psico-loca gordita.

-es… ¿lindo?-dijo Rose con un tip nervioso parecido al de Jasper.

-¡gracias! Sabía que te iba a gustar.-abracé a Rose fuertemente cayendo juntos en la cama.

-tengo hambre-dijo Rose mientras se tocaba la barriga. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, eso quería decir que...

-¡si! Ahora sé que no tengo que poner en duda mi masculinidad…-en ese momento vi algo moverse- ¡una cucaracha! ¡HAA!

**Edward pov**

Estaba en la clase de respiración con mi esposa, la cual seguía loca, borracha y celosa…

-¡oye tu! ¿Por qué miras así a mi esposo?-le decía Bella a una de las pobres mujeres embarazadas. _"porque es taaan sexy" _pensó "Tom" quien había llegado al salón.

-bueno chicas, empecemos las clases. Hoy aprenderemos a hacer yoga para calmar nuestras contracciones-dijo "Tom" mientras me guiñaba un ojo.-¡oh Bella! estas más gorda…digo, embarazada.

-losé, además presiento que los botones de mi blusa van a explotar.-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en una de las colchonetas.

-si claro, comencemos chicas.

Después de media hora de sufrimiento por parte de ojos que me vigilaron cada maldito segundo, pensamientos inapropiados por un hombre gay, y los celos obsesivos de una borracha desenfrenada…todo empeoró.

-bueno amigas, vamos nuevamente a intentar lo de la vez pasada… ¿Edwarcito?-me llamó "Tom"-¿quieres intentarlo una vez más_?-"por favor que diga que si, esos abdominales se ven divinos"_ pensó este hombre…o mujer ¡o lo que fuera!

Yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Me coloqué atrás de Bella, puse mis manos alrededor de su vientre, mientras esta comenzaba a jadear. Todas las personas hicieron lo mismo con su pareja.

-Edward…creo…creo que…-tartamudeaba Bella, pero no entendía bien lo que decía.

En ese momento comenzó a jadear sonoramente, todo el mundo había parado de hacer lo que hacían mientras veían como Bella… ¡oh por Dios! Ella va a…

-querida, ¡lo estás haciendo como los dioses! Nunca en mis años como profesora…profesor había visto a una persona jadear tan maravillosamente como tú, y yo que pensaba que tú-dijo refiriéndose a mí-eras mejor que todos…Edward-repuso seriamente-me has decepcionado.-yo no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban.-así se jadea nena, te has vuelto una experta, pareciese que en realidad estuvieras dando a luz.-¿escuche bien?

-es…-comencé a decir cuando Bella me interrumpió.

-¡Anthony!-gritó Bella antes de que me desmayara.

**(1) Megan Fox: es una actriz, sus películas son la mayoría de acción, por ejemplo "Transformers", es la novia del protagonista.**

**Hola! Creí que nunca actualizaría, ya que los exámenes me absorben como loca, en fin ¿les gusto el capi? Nunca creí que Emmett fuera tan poético, y que la pobre frase de caperucita roja sea utilizada para…eso. Bueno, nacieron dos bebés en este capítulo, en circunstancias muy diferentes, en fin, dejen reviews, nos leemos en le próximo capítulo XD**

***Lowel-ady***


	12. Vampiros en pañales

**Capítulo 12: Vampiros en pañales**

**Bella pov**

Era el día después de lo ocurrido. Estaba acostada en mi colchón nuevo ¡era cómodo! Aunque todavía presiento que Alice me engaño e intercambio su colchón por el nuevo que debería ser mío.

-¿¡como esta mi Anthony favorito?-le dije a mi pequeño bebé quien me miraba sonriente pero tímido a la vez ¡se veía tan tierno!

Su tez es pálida… ¿Por qué todos son pálidos? Como sea, tiene el cabello cobrizo de su padre, los ojos color verde rojizo intento ¡ja! Mucho mejor que el rojo azulado intenso. Se tropieza cada 12 minutos y 17 segundos, además de que es tímido y ¡nunca vi un bebé tan sexy! Se parece taanto a su padre.

-¡oye! ¿Ya no soy tu Anthony favorito?-preguntó Edward mientras se acostaba al lado mío, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Alice-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¡no es mi culpa que el colchón sea tan cómodo y grande! ¿Sabías que puede vibrar? ¡Es reconfortable!-decía Alice desde su habitación.

-el colchón es bueno…Alice es buena…-decía Jasper desde el mismo lugar.

-no, tu eres mi Edward favorito-le conteste a Edward su pregunta anterior mientras este me sonreía ladinamente-y también Larry, "Tom", Tom Cruise y…

-ya entendí.-suspiró-tenemos que ir al centro comercial con Alice, llamó Carlisle diciendo que dentro de unos días ya va a comenzar la etapa desenfrenada de un bebé vampiro.

-¿alguien dijo centro comercial?-nuevamente se escuchó la voz de Alice.

-pero Renesmee nunca estuvo en esa etapa-dije mientras le daba sangre con leche a mi querido hijo.

-pero estos son solo vampiros-iba a abrir la boca cuando me interrumpió- y el bebé de…-se apretó el tabique nasal con su dedo índice y pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.-Nessie y Jacob…aún parece que un bebé mitad vampiro, humano y licántropo son inofensivos-iba a protestar por el apodo que le puso a Renesmee pero cuando abrió los ojos parecía…

-te…te pareces al gato con botas -dije mientras me le tiraba encima dejando a Anthony a un lado y besaba a Edward.

-¡pero si estoy enfadado!-gritó Edward cuando me separé de el-¿sabes que es enterarse por teléfono y que me explicaran como y en que circunstancias nació el pobre bebé? No mato a Jacob porque si no dejaría sin padre a mi...mi nieto-se quedó mirando hacia lo lejos para luego volver a verme-…como sea, tenemos que irnos con Anthony al centro comercial, Jacob y Nessie irá con nosotros, están abajo esperándonos…

-¿alguien volvió a decir centro comercial?-preguntó nuevamente Alice.

Después de besarnos, cambiar nuevamente el colchón del cuarto, de que Edward casi descuartiza a Jacob y dejar a los bebés-es decir Aliper y Angel-en el corral, salimos corriendo todos al centro comercial, y cuando me refiero "todos corriendo" hablo de Alice, Alice y ¡oh si! Marta. Obviamente que no vamos a dejar a los bebés solos, así que Jasper estará a cargo de ellos. Oh, ¡también compraremos otra botella de licor!

**Jasper pov**

-aguegui-guga-dijo Aliper entusiasmada ¡quería que le diera su ipod!

-…-habló Angel mientras sacaba un manojo de cartas de su pañal ¡quería que apostáramos el tetero número 28 de mi hija!

-los bebés son buenos, un bebé apostador y una bebé tecnológica son buenos…-ellos me miraban expectantes-¡Adiós!

**Aliper pov**

**(Comienza la canción de los Rugrats en pañales, solo que más diabólico y vampírico)**

-mi padre Jasper se fue arriba, tú debes ser Angel ¿cierto?-le dije al lindo bebé que tenía en frente.

-sí, y tú debes ser Aliper-yo asentí mientras me acercaba a él.

-ya que nuestros padres no están ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?-le pregunté entusiasmada.

-está bien.-me sonrió. ¡Para ser un bebé tenía grandes músculos!...musculitos.

-¿quieres jugar a vestir a las muñecas en mi nintendo DS?-yo estaba ilusionada porque me dijera que sí.

-no me gustan los juegos de chicas ¿quieres apostar a quien elije el juego?-me preguntó de igual de entusiasmado como estaba yo antes.

-no, mejor… ¿quieres cantar?

-¡eso también es de chicas!

-¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-dije gateando alrededor de él.

-está bien-suspiró.

-bueno, cantemos la canción de la vampira

-¿la canción de la vampira?-Angel me preguntó desconcertado, una sonrisa se instauró en mi rostro. Él solo volvió a suspirar-está bien.

Yo agarré mi pequeño bolso que mi mami me había comprado y le di a Angel un balón de futbol para que todo se viera más real ¡como si fuéramos grandes! Esto sucede por estar escuchando a mi mamá cantando la canción de "Barbie girl"

-hola Aliper-comenzó Angel

-¡hola Angel!

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-claro Angel ¡vamos!

-… ¡saltemos!-dijimos al unísono

-soy una bebé vampiro, en un mundo divertido, soy de carne y hueso…

-y yo como queso-me interrumpió Angel.

-Angel, tú no estás comiendo queso.-dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Emmm…estaba-en ese momento profirió un eructo-ups-yo lo fulminé con la mirada- me aburrí ¡hagamos otra cosa!

-pero…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a mi tía Bella, la cual parecía más borracha de lo normal… ¿Qué significa borracha? No sé, pero he oído a mi tío Edward hablar siempre sobre esa palabra.

Ella llevaba a otro bebé en brazos y lo dejó también en el corral. El bebé nos miraba tímidamente.

-bueno, volveremos quizás dentro de unas horas-Bella soltó unas pequeñas risitas-vamos Edward, ya sé donde podemos escondernos de Alice y…-comenzó a decir seductoramente.

-¡los escuché!-oí gritar a mi mamá.

-¡vamos! Ya está cerca, ¿Dónde hay una mosca cuando la necesitas?-luego de eso, jaló al tío Edward hacia la ventana, la rompió, y salieron corriendo-¡ups! también hay que comprar una ventana nueva… ¿Dónde está Esme cuando no la necesitamos?

-¡todavía está en rehabilitación de bienes raíces! -mi madre se escuchaba más cerca-¡devuélvanme mi…su colchón!, ¿sabías que también tiene para asolearse y puedes transformarla en una piscina inflable?

**Angel pov**

-¡bebés! ¡Levántense ahora mismo!-dije en tono militar, aunque no se me daba muy bien hacer eso. Aliper y el otro bebé se levantaron.-tú debes ser Anthony ¿cierto?

-¡hola! Yo soy Aliper… ¡nos divertiremos mucho! Podemos maquillarnos, robarle la tarjeta de crédito a mi mamá como un juego, jugar con mi laptop, mp3, ¡oh! También pueden agregarme al facebook, hi5, sónico, twitter, Yahoo, msn y…

-¡ya entendimos!-grité exasperado.

-ho…hola.-al fin hablo Anthony.

-bueno, ustedes son mis aliados para travesuras-los dos me miraron sin entender, aunque a Aliper se le estaba formando una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

-Angel…mi papi está arriba ¿sabes lo que significa?-me preguntó Aliper. Los dos sonreímos a excepción de Anthony que nos miraba sin entender-lo único que falta es una carnada, una cuerda y cinta pegante antes de que llegue nuestros padres-los dos miramos a Anthony.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-Anthony nos preguntó de forma inocente.

**Esme pov**

-díganos señora, ¿Por qué esta en rehabilitación de bienes raíces?-preguntó el psicólogo con bigote ¡parecía Luigi! ¡El hermano de Mario Bross! Oh, oh, eso sucede por jugar tanto video juego con Aliper.

-¡¿por…porque?...-grité histérica-Bella, quien la considero como mi hija y es la esposa de mi querido hijo Edward, tomó tanto alcohol que ahora está borracha, ¡lo peor es que estaba embarazada! Y se volvió loca…o eso creo, ¡rompió mi mesita de té, cortinas, puertas, piso nuevo, comida, lavadora, retrete, el oso de peluche de Emmett aunque ya estaba desarmado, roto, reventado, pulverizado, maltratado, muerto, mojado y quemado, también destruyó las fotos de matrimonio mío, un escritorio de Dexter, mi camisa favorita de Carlisle, un sillón nuevo…¡un poco más y rompe a Tom Cruise!-dije sin respirar aunque ¡yo no necesito hacerlo! El hombre me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-está bien… señora…

-señorita-le corregí.

-señorita, quizás deba usted hablar seriamente con ella y…-no lo seguí escuchando ¡ese bigote se estaba moviendo! ¿Eso es una cucaracha? -¿señora, me está escuchando?

-¡señorita!-grité

-señorita-suspiró-¿tiene rabia con esa mujer?

-Bella-le corregí nuevamente-y no, ella es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a nuestra familia, gracias a ella nuestro Edward ya no está en esa depresión continua, además es una chica muy agradable y buena.

-entonces solo hable con ella y quítele la botella de licor, además ¡las embarazadas no pueden embarazarse!-si claro, no le iba a decir "es que por culpa del experimento que hizo mi tierno esposo doctor y científico fan de Dexter, mis hijas vampiras tuvieron una transformación del material genético que hizo que pudieran estar embarazadas, y lo del alcohol solo se mantiene hasta unas semanas más después de dar a luz…"-señora ¿me está escuchando?

-¡SEÑORITA!...y no, ¡gracias doctor! Me ha ayudado bastante, Bella ya no estará borracha dentro de unas semanas.

-de nada, señor…-yo lo fulmine con la mirada-…ita

**Edward pov**

-¡apúrate!-me empujó Bella adentro de de la casa, en nuestra habitación. Después de hacer las compras, o dejarlas hacer a Alice ya que desaparecimos de su vista, corrimos hacia nuestra casa, lo malo y absolutamente sorprendente es que Alice se dio cuenta y ahora nos está buscando.

-listo, ya estamos acá… ¿Dónde está el colchón?-pregunté mientras lo buscaba.

-¡rayos! El colchón también tenía ruedas de auto-Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho con miedo, esto era de vida o muerte, ya que si uno se escapaba de Alice al hacer las compras mejor absténganse a las consecuencias.

-¡no se escaparán! ¿Dónde está Nessie y Jacob? ¡Siempre desaparecen cuando están aburridos!-oh por Dios…un gruñido salió de mi interior.-solo hay un sonido que puede develarme donde están ustedes pequeños adictos al-en ese momento sonó un ruido como música de fondo "piiiiiiiiiii" Bella no podía aguantar más ¡malditos efectos especiales!.-vamos Bells…eres una piiiiiiii con Edward piiiiiii ¿no lo crees? ¿Sabías que piiiiiii? Es piiiiii. Cuando matas a una mosca-¡oh no!-puedes-¡que no lo diga!-hacer-¡no!-piiiiii

-ssssssssss…-comenzó a decir Bella con todo pulmón y aire ¡parecía que se iba a desinflar!

-¡NO!-grité como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡los encontré! _"ahora te pondrás estos shorts"_ pensó Alice diabólicamente "_vamos Edward, a Bella le gustaran mucho"_

-está bien-suspiré derrotado.

-sssssss…-Bella seguía desinflando la letra.

-recuérdame colocar esa letra en mi lista de maldiciones-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí con el short negro y apretado en una mano.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en el primer piso de la casa, Bella, Alice y yo nos miramos y enseguida nos levantamos de nuestro escondite.

-¿Dónde deje estacionado el colchón?-preguntó Alice mientras bajábamos por las escaleras-¡oh por Dios! No me digas que no me llevé las llaves en la almohada.

-¿ssssss…?-¿no se le acaba el aire a esta mujer?

Cuando llegamos abajo todos abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente. Frente a nosotros estaba Jasper enredado en una cuerda, y estaba amarrado en la pared con cinta pegante. Los bebés estaban debajo de él, mientras Aliper y Angel se miraban sonriendo diabólicamente, Anthony estaba enredado también con cinta pegante.

-ellos…ellos son malos-decía Jasper medio moribundo.

-agu-gui-dijo Aliper tiernamente.

-¿¡pero cómo vas a decir eso acerca de los bebés! ¡míralos! Son tan tiernos-dijo Alice mientras levantaba a Aliper del suelo.-todo está bien Alp.

-¿Alp?-pregunté incrédulo.

-¿Anthony? ¿Por qué estas enredado con la cinta pegante?-Bella por fin había terminado de pronunciar su "armoniosa" palabra.-oh, se me olvidaba…ssss…

-ellos son malos… ¡son malos!-repitió Jasper mirando asustado a Angel.

**Jasper pov**

¡Ellos me utilizaron para su diversión! Angel me miraba como si fuera un diablito ¡muy malo!

-a-gu-gu-ga-ga –dijo Angel separando cada sílaba de la palabra, mirándome con diversión plasmada en su rostro.

-¡HA!-grité como Emmett cuando ve una cucaracha.-¿Cómo así que salvaste el día?

En ese momento, como si lo hubiera invocado, se abrió la puerta gloriosamente, el humo entraba por la puerta y dos siluetas femeninas-una más gorda que la otra-aparecían de forma misteriosa, una voz de ultra tumba, más una voz femenina se combinaron para decir con total seriedad…y rima:

-que familia más hermosa, aunque parecen unas moscas, ¡Adivinen una cosa!

-¿y a mí que me importa?-le dije a Emmett con derrota.

-¡Bella!, ¡Tu estas pasada de copas!, Así que contéstame, maravillosa.

-¿a quién le dijiste maravillosa?-preguntó Rose llegando a la casa como una semidiosa.

-no seas tan odiosa-Dijo Emmett callando su boca-ups, ¿sabías que eres muy preciosa?

-eso lo dicen todos, estoy orgullosa.-contestó Rosalie con una bebé muy hermosa.

-¡paren las rimas!-gritó Edward con… ¡como sea! Odio las rimas.- ¿Quién es ella?-Emmett y Rosalie se miraron con una sonrisa. Sentía su alegría en todo mi ser.

-¡SOY TOTALMENTE MACHO!-gritó Emmett a todo pulmón, luego Rose le pego en lo que realmente dice si es hombre o mujer.-¡ouch!

-ella es scarleth-dijo Rosalie llevando a la pequeña bebé hacia nosotros.

-que lindos ejemplos somos nosotros-dije tratando de escapar de la pared.

-¡gracias!-contestaron todos al unísono. Lo único que faltaba es que se nos uniera Jacob y Nessie.

-¡chicos! ¿Quién dejo un colchón con ruedas en nuestra casa? Se estrelló contra las ventanas.-dijo Jacob entrando en ese momento-¡ese colchón es reconfortable!

-no te preocupes Jacob, yo dije lo mismo-contestó Alice chocando las manos contra Jake.

-¿Cómo estas Angel? ¿Jasper te hizo daño?-preguntó Nessie cargando al pequeño diablito.

Sin duda, somos unos grandes ejemplos a seguir.

**¡Hola! Sé que debí actualizar el sábado o domingo, pero es que cuando ves "Hell girl" (un anime…que es uno de los únicos que me gustan porque no me gustan los animes) ¡te envicias demasiado! Comencé a escribir desde el viernes, pero entonces me vi un capítulo de Hell girl y seguí escribiendo…luego dos, tres, y al final me quede viendo todos los capítulos hasta que se termino la temporada XD**

**Así que comencé viernes y actualicé el miércoles, bueno, hablando un poco del capítulo ¡que lindos bebés! ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos bebes eran tan…terremotos? Sobre todo con esos padres…**

**En fin, solo quieren diversión, no tienen nada contra alguien de la familia, bueno...eso creo. ahora lo de siempre, lo que sucederá en el próximo cap.**

**En el próximo capítulo de los "bebés de la familia Cullen"**

¡Vamos! ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? ¡No puedo sacar esto! Esta muy cerrado y ajustado, además que estoy sudando como una loca porque estoy bajo presión ¿¡como se cual hay que coger y apretar el botón para que se desinstale la bomba! No sé porque pero eso sonó mal.

-¡corta el cable azul!-gritó mi mamá desde ¿el baño?-lo siento amor, pero comí mucho queso.

Después de esa linda conversación para cortar el cable azul, la bomba se desinstaló y me senté en la silla junto a la bola de cristal. Era largo, grande, y sumamente caliente el cable que había cortado, menos mal que faltaba mucho para que explotara…sigo pensando que eso sonó mal.

_Toc, toc_

-¡pasa!-dije mientras comía el queso que mi mamá había dejado en la mesa. Tú entraste un poco asustada y te sentaste frente a mí.

-ya jale la soga... ¡Digo!...ya corte el cable-dije metiéndome de un bocado el pedazo de queso que estaba en mi mano.

-¿quieres un poco?-le pregunté tendiéndole un pedazo, tu negaste con la cabeza-está bien, te lo pierdes…en fin ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?-preguntaste mirando la bola de cristal como si fuera una comida.

-¿sabes? debes comer un poco-volviste a negar con la cabeza.

-está bien…abracadabra salsa de pasta, dame un poco de lasaña-tu me miraste con hambre y lamiendo tu labio inferior-ya sé que soy rica, pero déjaselo a los hombres ¡debes comer algo!-volviste a negar pero con la lengua. En ese momento aparecieron las imágenes en la bola de cristal.

_-¡vamos a enseñarles a hablar a los bebés!-dijo Alice ilusionada._

_-está bien…pero yo comienzo-dijo Bella eufórica sentada en su colchó–convertible.-Anthony, di "mama"-Anthony la miró inocentemente-di papa-él solo se rió-¡joder! Di algo por el amor de Dios-Anthony comenzó a llorar mientras se escondía en el pecho de su padre Edward._

_-mi amor, cálmate ¿no es cierto campeón? Mamá tiene que ser más paciente-él asintió mientras paraba de llorar y abrazada con sus pequeñas manitos a su sexy padre.-Be…-cuando Edward alzó la cabeza, esta la miraba con furia en los ojos._

_-¡cuidado! Bella va a utilizar el colcho–rifle-dijo Alice asustada. En ese momento…_

-¡NO TE COMAS LA BOLA DE CRISTAL!-te grite mientras veía como tragabas la pesada bola de cristal.-¡me debes 1 dólares y 25 centavos! Ahora hay que esperar que vallas al baño.

-¡corazón! ¡Todavía estoy en él!-gritó mi madre desde el baño.

-¡rayos!-maldije, en ese momento un nauseabundo olor comenzó a sentirse en toda la casa-¿sabes? mejor vayámonos a buscar al maldito lobo que hizo que me desvelara toda la noche-tu asentiste impaciente y tapándote la nariz.

**No quiero saber que es ese nauseabundo olor XD en fin, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hacen re-feliz y me inspiran. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

***lowel-ady***


	13. Hablas o hablas

**Capítulo 13: hablas o hablas.**

**Bella pov**

Todos estábamos reunidos en el salón de estar de la casa. Alice estaba junto con Aliper, mientras esta le ponía un lindo conjunto a Aliper, Emmett y Rose estaban con su hija Scarleth, la cual estaba sonriente y miraba con recelo su cabello, Jacob y Renesmee estaban con Angel jugando a las cartas, y el lindo angelito siempre les ganaba a los dos, Edward y yo estábamos con Anthony quien miraba a todos con gran timidez, Jasper todavía estaba amarrado hacia la pared. ¿Esto no es divertido? ¡Somos unos grandes ejemplos como padres!

-Anthony, cuando seas grande como tu sexy padre, le debes dar a tu novia mucho alcohol…-Edward me tapo la boca con sus suaves, grandes, perfumadas, especiales, divinas y expertas manos-¿Por qué ven las manos de mi esposo?-todos me miraron interrogantes ¡pero yo se que las estaban viendo! Quizás Alice tiene razón y me pongo celosa… por el tarrito de sangre que no me dejó tomar esta mañana.

-no quiso decir eso Anthony-fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

-oh, este conjunto te queda genial-dijo Alice entusiasmada mientras Aliper solo jugaba con su PSP.

-¡volvió a ganarme!-gritó Jacob enfurruñado.

-las uñas de mi hija están perfectas ¡siempre quise tener una hija y ahora la tengo!-gritó Rosalie terminando de pintar las uñas de Scarleth. Emmett la cargó en sus musculosos, fornidos, grandes, gigantes, y pálidos brazos para luego tirarla al aire.- ¡NO!-volvió a gritar Rosalie, enfurecida por lo que hizo su infantil, sexy, alto, musculoso y sensual esposo… ¿Por qué estoy diciendo tantos adjetivos?

En ese momento el bebé volador calló…en el suelo. Menos mal que es vampira anti-choques, balas, golpes, motociclismo, aviación, bombas, radiación solar entre otros, o sino Emmett sufriría las consecuencias.

-te voy a decir algo Emmett Cullen-comenzó a decir Rosalie-a un bebé tienes que…

**Carlisle pov**

-tienes que abrirlo por la mitad e inyectarle un antídoto para que deje de convulsionar-estaba hablando con uno de los cirujanos para poder sustraer el corazón, le está dando un paro cardiaco al paciente.

-Doctor Carlisle, está perdiendo mucha sangre y…

**Rosalie pov**

-su cabeza, a su cabeza le pudo haber sucedido algo aunque sea un vampiro, y la tuya parece que se perdiera todo lo que está alrededor, no te importa que nuestra hija, cuando al fin puedo tener una, tú la avientas al aire como si fuera un avión de papel.

-vamos Rose, no es para tanto, ella está bien-Emmett se veía arrepentido ¡pero no voy a permitir esto porque a él…!

**Carlisle pov**

-le quitaron un testículo-le dije a mi colega, quien examinaba con mucho cuidado la abertura que tenía en el…

**Rosalie pov**

-el hueco de tu pantalón, nunca lo haz cocido, ¡te ves como un vagabundo de la calle! ¡y lo sigues teniendo ahí! ¿Nunca se te ocurrió cambiante de pantalón y de…?

**Carlisle pov**

-¿sexualidad?-le pregunté nuevamente a mi colega, quien habíamos terminado la cirugía y él estaba viendo el expediente del paciente.

-hombre-respondió simplemente-y está casado con…

**Rosalie pov**

-una prostituta, ¿enserio crees que la vecina sea así? Es la mujer más fea que he visto en mi vida.-dije pensativa.-no me cambies de tema Emmett, vamos a hacer…

**Carlisle pov**

**-**sexo, edad, estado civil, enfermedades…listo, los datos están hechos, la cirugía terminada, y el hombre está vivo-suspiré cansinamente.-ahora hay que esperar que despierte.

-gracias doctor Carlisle, ha sido un placer trabajar con usted-me extendió la mano y yo la tomé con mucho gusto.

-hacemos un buen trabajo.

-cierto.

**Rosalie pov**

-cierto, gracias por el consejo Bella. Emmett, vas a ser responsable con tu hija de ahora en adelante-él asintió lentamente.-o si no te asfixio con la almohada o el colchón multi-usos.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Nessie-Jacob gastó todo su dinero apostando con Angel.

-¡tengo una idea!-gritó Alice-vamos a enseñarles a hablar a los bebés.- dijo ella ilusionada. Todos formamos un círculo mientras colocábamos a los bebés en el centro de nuestro círculo.

-está bien, pero yo comienzo-dijo Bella eufórica mientras se sentaba en el colcho-convertible que Edward le había traído de la casa de Jacob ya que había chocado contra la casa de ellos.-Anthony, di "mamá"-él la miró inocentemente. Bella entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a él-di "papá"-Anthony solo rió. Me di cuenta que los bebés lo miraron con advertencia en su mirada.- ¡joder! Di algo por el amor de Dios-Anthony comenzó a llorar sin lágrimas mientras se escondía en el pecho de su padre Edward.

-mi amor, cálmate ¿no es cierto campeón? Mamá tiene que ser más paciente-él paró de llorar instantáneamente mientras abrazaba con sus pequeñas manitos a el idiota de Edward ¡también me están colmando los nervios!-Be…-cuando él subió la cabeza Bella lo miraba con furia en los ojos.

-¡cuidado! Bella va a utilizar el colcho-rifle-gritó Alice asustada.

En ese momento, en el cual me di cuenta de que me había partido una uña, Bella agarró el colchón y disparó… ¿una almohada? Todos suspiraron mientras Jasper se reía a carcajadas desde la pared…espera… ¿¡Jasper riéndose!

-¿saben? Esta familia está loca-todos me miraron sorprendidos porque pude pensar como una chica inteligente ¡ja! Ellos piensan que soy una ignorante total, pero no lo soy.-años de tratamiento he tenido, para que me prepare psicológicamente por lo que sucederá, y aunque no lo crean, sé muy bien lo que pasa y lo que está pasando, esto es ilógico pero…¡me he roto una uña!-todos volvieron a suspirar…imbéciles.

**Bella pov**

-está bien, me rindo… ¿seguimos intentándolo?-todos me miraron con miedo-¡genial!

-mamá… ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Renesmee llegando a mi lado y abrazándome.

-OBVIO, ¿Quién quiere ir al colcho-rusa?-todos me miraron interrogantes ¡El colchón tenía una montaña rusa!, cuando por fin la razón vino a sus mentes, sonrieron emocionados…en realidad solo Emmett y Alice. Todos desaparecimos en un santiamén hacia el segundo piso dejando a los bebés en el centro de la sala-siento que se me olvida algo, está Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jacob y Renesmee.-todos me miraron sin entender-como sea ¡divirtámonos!

**Jasper pov**

¡Me dejaron solo con esos diablitos! Ellos me miraban malévolamente, podía sentir su emoción al pensar en hacerme algo malo, muy malo.

-¿Cómo estás papi?-me preguntó… ¡mi hija! ¡Aliper hablo!-no queremos hacerte daño, solo divertirnos un poco-mi tip nervioso regreso-¡sabía que querrías jugar conmigo! Te quiero mucho papi-mi hija me abrazo pegándome más a la pared.

-yo…también…te…te quiero-dije todavía con mi tip nervioso.

-dejen sus cursilerías-habló… ¡Scarleth!-Jasper, pareces un hombre depresivo con cara de emo, mi madre tenía razón-sin duda era una réplica de ella.

-bueno, estas amarrado a la pared y nuestros padres están arriba ¡Anthony! Trae el hielo-dijo Angel…esto me está dando miedo.

-no…esto es malo-susurró Anthony con ganas de llorar.

-creo que él tiene razón-dijo Aliper sentándose en el suelo junto a mí.

-como sea-musitaron Angel y Scarleth al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento los demás miembros de la familia bajaron del segundo piso hacia nosotros.

-¡si! ya sé que era lo que se me olvidaba-dijo Bella emocionada-gracias Anthony por recordarme llevar el hielo para colocarlo dentro de los biberones de sangre.

-ya sé lo que tengo que utilizar cuando esté aburrido-dijo Emmett mientras miraba a Rosalie, está le sonrió y Edward comenzó a sacudir su cabeza como tratando de sacar las imágenes de su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal Jazz?-me preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba también junto a mí y Aliper.

-ellos…ellos… ¡hablaron!-grité como…

-¡HA! ¡Una cucaracha!-gritó Emmett saltando en los brazos de Rosalie, Scarleth comenzó a reír, por lo menos es risueña como su padre.

Scarleth es hermosa como Rosalie, cabello rubio, piel pálida, y cuando sonríe se le forman los mismos hoyuelos que a su padre.

-Jasper deja de decir estupideces, ¿Cómo van a hablar todos a la vez? y además son muy pequeños, todo tiene que ser a su tiempo.-comenzó a decirme Alice mientras buscaba su tarjeta de crédito, Rosalie ahora tenía a Aliper en sus manos, ya que Scarleth estaba jugando con Bella, Edward, Emmett y Anthony. Jacob y Nessie jugaban con Angel nuevamente a las cartas.

**Rosalie pov**

Aliper tenía una tarjeta de crédito en sus manos, con la cual jugaba entretenidamente.

-Aliper ¿de quién es esa tarjeta de crédito?-le pregunté mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos. Ella me sonrió mientras seguía jugando con la tarjeta de crédito hasta que sentí un "CRACK". Aliper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ya que sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su mamá cuando viera que su hija le rompió su tarjeta de crédito, pero no una tarjeta normal y corriente…¡sino que era su favorita!

En ese momento, Alice dejó de hablar con Jasper y se volteó a ver a Aliper, agarré la tarjeta de crédito partida a la mitad de las pequeñas manitos de Aliper y las escondí atrás mío con una mano mientras sostenía al bebé con la otra.

-Aliper…-Alice comenzó a olerla-¡mi tarjeta de crédito! ¿Dónde está?

-agu-gua-ga-dijo Aliper preocupada.

-No me digas que…que…-Alice se quedó mirando a lo lejos-la vecina de al lado va a venir a la casa dentro de unos días así que… ¡corran cuando venga!...en fin ¿por dónde iba?

-tarjeta-musitó Aliper.

-di…dijiste tu primera palabra ¿escuchaste Jasper? ¡Nuestra hija dijo su primera palabra! Nunca pensé que si podía tener una hija su primera palabra fuera…

-de crédito

-¡tarjeta de crédito! Estoy tan orgullosa.

Rosalie me sonrió y se movió un poco para tapar algo, creo que ya sé que era.

**¡cap nuevo! Yo también nunca pensé que esas serían las "primeras palabras" que dijera Aliper (frente a los demás a excepción de Jasper) en fin, la parte de Rosalie pov junto con Carlisle pov tienen que leerla uno tras otro, como si lo que hablaran estuviera en concordancia (pero no lo es claro) bueno, en uno de estos capítulos se darán cuenta quien es la TAN prestigiosa, fea, mala, rara, extravagante, extraña y tan hablada vecina XD Nos leemos luego.**

***lowel-ady***


	14. Una noche de tormenta

**Capítulo 14: una noche de tormenta**

**Alice pov**

-Rose ¿Qué tienes allí atrás?-le pregunté con curiosidad-¡oh, por Dios!-ella abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Vamos a ver chucki? Sabía que te iba a gustar la película que te mandé a Paris-ella suspiro con alivio, igual que Aliper.

-Alice…mmm… ya vuelvo-dijo Rose desapareciendo de la sala dejando a Aliper en mis brazos-listo, ya volví.

-eres rápida.

-lose-dijo en forma arrogante-aquí está la película-apenas estas palabras salieron de la boca de Rose, todos en la sala, incluyendo los bebés, voltearon a vernos.

Después de ver la película, en la cual trataba de un muñeco maldito que mataba a la gente, todo el mundo estaba aburrido…a excepción de Bella que gritaba cada vez que aparecía chucki y ella decía "¡qué lindo eres!... ¡no me mates, hay demasiado alcohol para los dos!"

-es de noche-advirtió Edward.

-hoy hay luna nue…llena-dijo Jacob con voz profunda y misteriosa antes de emitir un aullido. Todos lo fulminamos con la mirada a excepción de Nessie quien lo miraba con ojos soñadores…o eso es lo que pensaba hasta que Edward gruño.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y cuando cada uno iba a dirigirse a su habitación junto con su bebé, todo dio un gran giro radical.

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, rayos y relámpagos se oían y veían afuera de la casa, además de que escuché como Edward musitaba "malditos efectos especiales", las luces parpadeaban y un silencio terrorífico se apoderó del ambiente, a excepción de la radio que cantaba una canción totalmente para una película de miedo, o quien la cantaba era para una película de miedo…si, como escuchan…Lady Gaga sonaba en la radio.

-I want your loving, And I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, I want your loving, All your love is revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh oh-oh-oooh!, Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!, Caught in a bad romance –cantaba Emmett a todo pulmón "Bad Romance".

-Emmett ¿puedes callarte? Tratamos de que esto suene terrorífico-susurró Rose pegándole en la cabeza. Él asintió todavía cantando la canción pero solo moviendo los labios hasta que apagaron el maldito aparato, algo nuevo en mi lis…como sea, creo que ya saben el resto.

En fin, todos estábamos frente a los bebés, quienes estaban uno al lado del otro, nos miraban con una sonrisa malévola y se acercaban lentamente hacia nosotros.

-agugli-glega-dijeron todos los bebés al mismo tiempo.

-¿Barney es su rey?-preguntamos al unísono, ellos solo asintieron.

-esto está mejor que chucki-dijo Bella mientras tomaba un sorbo de sangre en el biberón de Anthony.

-es la hora-dijo Edward. Todos voltearon a ver la televisión, la cual se había dañado y solo se veía los puntitos en blanco y negro.

-no me digas que ahora aparece la niña del aro-Emmett dio un paso hacia atrás.

Un rayo sonó desde afuera de la casa, haciendo que todos nos sobresaltáramos. La televisión volvió a la normalidad, pero ahora mostraban a…

-¡los Teletubbies!-gritamos nuevamente todos al unísono.

Comenzamos a correr hacia el segundo piso, había algo esencial y muy importante que tenía que refugiar…mi guardarropa, mi vestido de Channel, las últimas botas que salieron en el mercado inglés, y… ¿dónde está mi tarjeta de crédito?

**Jacob pov**

-tengo miedo Jake-comenzó a decir Nessie, quien estaba entre mis brazos y los dos estábamos escondidos bajo la cama-creo que no es para tanto ¿puedes salir de allí abajo?

Está bien, lo admito, yo era quien estaba bajo la cama y Nessie solo estaba tratando de sacarme de ahí.

-tú eres el hombre que debería protegerme, no yo, una chica que aparenta entre 17 y 18 años y en realidad tiene 10-dijo con suficiencia.

Mientras peleábamos, sentimos como se abría la puerta lentamente…

-¿Angel?-preguntamos los dos, él se acercó a nosotros gateando.

-apostar-dijo… ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Jacob ¿otra vez quieres jugar cartas? ¿No te bastó con que nuestro hijo nos ganara 27 veces y nos sacara 268 dólares?-preguntó Nessie.

-yo no dije nada…-los dos nos miramos.

-¡HA!-grité.

-Angel ¡dijiste tu primera palabra!-gritó Nessie.

-pero él…y como…las escaleras…la puerta…la vecina… ¿ha?-ni yo mismo me entendí.

Cundo Nessie iba a abrir la boca, Alice seguida de los demás entraron a la habitación con los demás bebés llorando, gritando y pataleando.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Nessie preocupada.

-Edward me contó que a Alice le contaron que Carlisle le dijo y luego nos dijo por teléfono para decirnos que comenzó el tiempo desenfrenado de un bebé vampiro y que ellos dicen cosas para decirnos algo mal dicho pero por alguna extraña razón sabemos lo que dicen pero dicen que…-comenzó a decir Bella.

-¡NO ENTENDI NADA!-grité…lo único que pude entender fue que Edward le contó que a Alice le contaron que Carlisle le dijo y luego les dijo por teléfono para decirnos que comenzó el tiempo desenfrenado de un bebé vampiro y que ellos dicen cosas para decirnos algo mal dicho pero por alguna extraña razón sabemos lo que dicen pero dicen que… ¡no me entendí ni a mí mismo!

-como sea, en pocas palabras comenzó el tiempo desenfrenado de un bebé vampiro-dijo Rosalie simplemente mientras gruñía, yo también le gruñí y todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos. ¡Pero no lo soy!

-si lo eres-dijo Edward- todos están llorando, menos mal que este colchón es anti…espera ¡es colchón se está desintegrando!

-ups, se me olvido darte el manual del colchón-dijo Alice mientras le entregaba el manual a Edward.

**Edward pov**

-primero; no bañar con sangre el colchón porque se torna rojizo y produce picazón-comencé a leer el manual que no es para nada importante cuando se trata de un colchón multi-usos.

-pensaba que la picazón era el maldito espíritu de la mosca que venía por venganza…o simplemente la novia de la mosca-dijo Bella pensativa.

-segundo; no estrellar el colcho-móvil varias veces o sino la comodidad de acostarse sobre él disminuirá un 99%, tercero; no hacer cosas indebidas sobre el colchón ya que es "multi-usos" y algunos de sus implementos podría dañarse…

-espera un momento… ¿Alice?-la llamó Bella, la aludida quien estaba tratando de calmar a Aliper con un iphone, se volteó.-te regalo el colchón multi-usos, o lo que sea, porque eso-señalo el colchón-no se puede llamar así. ¿Edward?-esta vez me llamó a mí.

-necesitamos otro colchón-suspiré-en fin ¡Anthony! Deja de llorar ¿quieres comida?-el negó con la cabeza-¿jugar?-volvió a negar-¿tratar de hacer algo que no sea llorar?-Anthony nuevamente negó con la cabeza-entonces haré que digas tu primera palabra...-todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, sobre todo yo.

-Bella, no creo que eso sea bueno-dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura antes de que le hiciera algo.

-no le voy a hacer daño cariño-Bella parecía más emocionada que enojada como todos pensábamos.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-preguntó Nessie, todos corrimos al primer piso, encontrándonos con Jasper todavía amarrado a la pared e hipnotizado con los Teletubbies de la televisión.

-eso pasa pon dejar a un emo viendo muñequitos de bebés-musitó Rosalie mientras chocaba las manos con Scarleth quien pataleaba para que le dieran el pintauñas color negro-Scarleth, todavía no se ha secado el morado fosforescente que te coloqué.

Emmett apagó la televisión, y de la nada Jasper se calló al suelo, como si las paredes también estuvieran hartas de ese programa.

-prefiero quedarme una semana con Rosalie en la habitación con mil kilos de maquillaje-susurró Emmett, pero como somos vampiros lo escuchamos-emm…aunque tampoco estaría nada mal.-Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Jasper. Alice lo agarró de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia nosotros-ya guardé todo mi guardarropa y las cosas más importantes sobre nosotros, si los bebés ven algo que les parezca divertido lo harán pedazos y...

La frase quedó en suspenso cuando escuchamos un ruido atrás de nosotros, Bella se pegó a mi pecho y susurró en mi oído en forma seductora "arriba hay alcohol Edward" pero los bebés no estaban arriba, aunque creo que no fue eso lo que me quiso decir. Estaban literalmente destruyendo la casa, o en realidad lo estaban haciendo.

Aliper los miraba a todos en forma miliar, como observando que hicieran lo que ella quería, Angel le gruñó, y ella comenzó a contar dinero con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Anthony rompía las cortinas, Scarleth esparcía maquillaje por todo el suelo, muebles, etc., Angel saltaba sobre los sillones y rompía cualquier cosa que estaba a su alcance, y Aliper…

-mis…mis tarjeta de crédito-Alice comenzó a delirar, luego de que cayó al suelo de rodillas como rogándole a su hija que le dijera porque lo hizo, su vista se quedó estática en alguna parte, su mente comenzó a procesar una visión, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mandíbula se desencajó.

En ese momento en el cual pensaba que iba a perder la cabeza, el timbre de la puerta sonó, todo el mundo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella era la única que se movió, todo el mundo estaba estático en su lugar mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡no Bella! ¡No lo hagas!-gritó Alice-¿y si trae regalos?

Alice revoloteó hasta llegar al lado de Bella y puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, sentí el chillido de la puerta al abrirse y nuevamente un rayo calló desde el cielo. Cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente, una luz ancestral provino de afuera.

-yo…soy…tu vecina-dijo una voz parecida a la de la guerra de las galaxias.

**¿Cómo están neits? (no pregunten que es "neit" como todos lo hacen, es una palabra inventada mía, es como decir "como están chicas(os)" XD en fin… ¡apareció la tan hablada vecina! ¿Cómo será? ¿Su personalidad? ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿Por qué hablo como la guerra de las galaxias?, y ¿por qué me hago tantas preguntas? Bien, por eso aquí viene una parte de lo que sucederá en el próximo cap.**

**En el próximo capítulo de "Los bebés de la familia Cullen"**

Estaba esperándote sentada en la silla frente a…en realidad estaba esperando que salieras del baño porque precisamente tu "tienes" la bola de cristal. La noche era fría, mi mamá había salido y esperaba que…

-aquí estoy…y aquí esta-llegaste a mi lado mostrando la botella de cristal, estaba un poco… ¿limpia?

-ok, por lo menos la batería está intacta-tu dejaste la laptop en la mesa, ya que te la habías llevado al baño para leer el último capítulo de hoy, te sentaste junto a mí.-bien, ¿cuál es la…? En realidad si sé cuál es tu pregunta, así que vamos al grano.

-no toques mi granito-me dijiste mientras tocabas una espinilla que tenías en la mejilla.

-no me refería a ese grano-suspiré-como sea. Abracadabra la vecina es macabra, dame algo para matarla.-tu me miraste con los ojos abiertos.-losé, hoy estoy sangrienta.

En ese momento la bola de cristal comenzó a reproducir las imágenes…un poco borrosas.

_-oh, quería preguntarles algo importante-decía la mujer…era una mujer ¿cierto?_

_-¿es sobre su bebé…?-preguntó Edward. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, pero con un gesto de la mano indicó que había más-su esposo._

_-también._

_-su amante._

_-sí._

_-su novio._

_-hay más._

_-¿su doctor?_

_-obvio._

_-¡Abran la puerta ahora mismo!-gritó Bella desde afuera de la habitación-¡Edward, no preguntes "vecino" o sino esta puerta se derrumbará!_

_-Emmm ¿vecino?-le preguntó Edward a la vecina._

_-el principal, pensaba que nunca lo dirías.-dijo Pamela mientras se levantaba de su silla y se montaba en la mesa para tirarse sobre Edward._

_En ese momento, la puerta se calló mostrando a una muy furiosa Bella que entre sus manos tenía…_

A la bola de cristal comenzó a salirle chispas. La agarré rápido y le saqué las baterías.

-bien…tu me vas a acompañar a comprar las nuevas baterías-tu asentiste con un suspiro cansino.

**Pobre bola de cristal ¡siempre le sucede algo! En fin, nos leemos luego ¡dejen reviews!**


	15. La vecina

**Capítulo 15: La vecina**

**Edward pov**

Había parado de llover aunque las nubes grises no decían lo mismo. La vecina entró por la puerta principal toda empapada, y su inconfundible presencia era…pues inconfundible. Nunca me había detenido a verla…tal y como es, ya que siempre anda apurada por algún motivo que nunca quiero saber pero por alguna extraña razón da curiosidad y todo el mundo se entera.

La mujer es alta de 1,74, siempre utiliza tacones hasta para ir a dormir, una fiesta deportiva, la piscina y para bañarse, además de otras cosas que no puedo ni siquiera pensar. Sus medidas son 60, 90, revienta…ya que sus caderas podrían servir como para esculpir una estatua de uno de los dibujos deformes de Picasso. También sé que ha tenido más de 8 esposos y de novios ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Eran más de 17 o 21? Ya ni me acuerdo. Tiene cinco hijos de los cuales dos son de su primer matrimonio, uno de su tercer esposo, otro del sexto y el último es de su último amante, que apenas es un bebé ¿Cómo sé esto? Pues los chismes vuelan por si solos.

En ese momento un zapato volador rompió el vidrio de la casa.

-lo siento mucho, no quiero incomodarlos-dijo la mujer con su voz chillona, lo único que veían mis ojos era el kilo de maquillaje que tenía en la cara-y también pagaré su vidrio, es que mi séptimo esposo me encontró en la cama con mi cuarto amante.

-¿trajo regalos?-preguntó Alice, Pamela, el cual es su nombre y nunca se utiliza ya que se le reconoce más en el vecindario como "La vecina" "la loca" "la hombreriega", negó con la cabeza.-entonces me voy-Alice agarró a Aliper quien seguía contando el dinero en sus manos y se la llevó a su cuarto arrastrando a Jasper consigo.

Rosalie la miraba con ira impregnada en sus ojos, musitó algo como "maldito perro que se robó mi pintauñas", Emmett dio un paso hacia atrás y cargó a Scarleth en sus brazos. Pero pareció que Jasper mandó una ola de calma hacia nosotros, ya que Rosalie se relajó y sonrió…malévolamente.

-¿me dejan pasar? Quiero hablar contigo-La vecina me señalo con su dedo índice ¿sabía que señalar con el dedo índice es malo?, aunque después Rosalie le sacó el dedo medio… ¿sabía que levantar ese dedo es muy malo?, luego Emmett levantó el dedo meñique frente a un espejo y se lo puso en la boca en una posición poco masculina ¿sabía que levantar ese dedito y ponerlo en esa posición es muy gay?

-vámonos Emmett, Scarleth…el paisaje está muy cargado de personas sin sentido de la vida y la misericordia-todos nos quedamos viendo a Rosalie con cara de "¿ha?"-losé, no soy muy religiosa pero tu opacas mi vida-dijo antes de subir las escaleras junto con su esposo e hija...y también se llevó a Angel, en realidad parecía que decía la verdad.

Jacob y Nessie me miraron, sus caras estaban aburridas…muy aburridas… ¡oh no!

-¿Dónde está el colchón multi-usos?-preguntó Jacob a Bella quien se había mantenido sin decir una sola palabra hasta ahora.

-la etiqueta dice que…-antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo ellos habían desaparecido. Esto está mal, Bella no se inmutó, esto me huela a zapato viejo.

-¿el zapato de que año es?-pregunté casualmente, iniciando una conversación que sé que no duraría mucho.

-¡¿estás tramando algo con MI esposo? Estamos solos, los cuatro, sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor-Anthony también estaba al lado de nosotros, mirándonos con los ojos abiertos, una sonrisa tímida y sus bracitos pedían ser cargado, así que lo cargué entre mis brazos.-como ves, ÉL es NUESTRO hijo, ¿no es hermoso? Edward, Anthony y yo somos una gran familia.

-como dije antes, no quiero molestar a nadie…-comenzó a decir la vecina.

-¿pueden ir a otra parte? ¡Estamos ocupados!-gritó Jacob desde arriba.

-como iba diciendo, no quiero molestar a nadie, veo que todos ustedes tienen hijos y son muy felices… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Edward tienes que ayudarme!-no pude reaccionar y por lo que veo Bella tampoco, ya que la vecina me arrastro a una velocidad poco humana a la habitación más cercana; la habitación donde Esme guarda sus implementos de jardinería, que es más grande que mi propio cuarto.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas frente a una mesa de jardín. Lo mejor de esta habitación es que tiene una ventana que da hacia el jardín de la casa. Haciendo que la luz del sol pegue en esta gran habitación.

-oh, quería preguntarles algo muy importante-decía la mujer…aunque ese pequeño vello arriba de su boca hacía que mi atención no fuera buena ¿los hombres como podían fijarse en ella? _"en realidad es a ti a quien quiero preguntarle algo muy importante" _pensó ella sonriéndome.

-¿es sobre su bebé?-pregunté, quería empezar por lo más obvio. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero con un gesto de la mano indicó que había más.- ¿su esposo? _"¿Cuál de todos?" _escuché nuevamente sus pensamientos.

-también.-respondió por fin.

-su amante.

-sí.

-su novio.

-Hay más.

-¿su doctor?

-obvio.

-su ginecólogo.

-quien no, voy todas las semanas a que me revise-cuando me guiñó el ojo fue que me di cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿su mejor amiga?-quizás tenía un problema de amistad pero…

-siempre va a mi casa de noche cuando salgo del apartamento de mi quinto esposo y de mi segundo novio-sus palabras casi hicieron que me dé ganas de vomitar…lo malo es que no puedo hacerlo.

-¡abran la puerta ahora mismo!-gritó Bella desde afuera de la habitación… ¿Por qué había tardado tanto?-¡Edward, no preguntes "vecino" o sino esta puerta se derrumbará!-¿Por qué el ángel de mi salvación diría eso?

-Emmm ¿vecino?-le pregunté a la vecina quien chillo de emoción. Lo único que no se de ella es cuántos años tiene, pero que sí se ha hecho más de 18 cirugías en el rostro, el busto, las piernas, además de que hay rumores de que se hace la liposucción**(1)** todos los meses porque en 30 días sobrepasa los 93 kilos.

-el principal, ¡oh! Pensaba que nunca lo dirías-dijo Pamela como en las películas románticas cuando el chico le pregunta a la chica si quiere salir a bailar y ella responde "pensaba que nunca lo dirías". Ella se levantó de la silla y se montó en la mesa, justo cuando se iba a tirar sobre mí, se abrió la puerta mostrando a una muy enfadada Bella que entre sus manos tenía ¿un celular?

-llamaré a todos tus esposos, novios y amantes-amenazó Bella con un dedo en el botón de enviar, por lo que leían mis ojos vampíricos había escrito un mensaje de texto para enviárselo a todos los destinatarios de los contactos de su celular.

-no… te… atrevas-dijo Pamela separando cada una de las palabras que pronunció.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, o es que los efectos especiales están fallando de nuevo. Veía como el dedo de Bella bajaba lentamente hasta estrellarse con el botón, Pamela gritó un "NOOO…" en tono grave de hombre mientras saltaba de la mesa y se tiraba sobre Bella, todo paso lentamente…luego de aquello todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡dame eso imbécil!-gritó Pamela, Bella impactó tu mano contra la mejilla de la mujer.

-Edward es mío perra-ok, los efectos especiales se dañaron por completo ¿Dónde está la censura con el "Piiiiiiii"?

-necesitas divertirte más, y tendrás que pagarme una cara nueva si me haces algún rasguño en mi hermoso rostro-la vecina agarraba a mi esposa por los pelos. Sabía que Bella no estaba totalmente enojada, sino utilizaría su fuerza vampírica…creo.

-tu cara estaría llena de arrugas si no fuera por las miles de cirugías que te haces en todo el cuerpo, además…-una sonrisa diabólica se instauró en los labios de Bella. Sé que como esposo y porque amo a Bella debería separarlas, pero nunca había visto a mi esposa pelear así por mí.-mis pechos son mucho más grandes y redondos que los tuyos ¿no es cierto Edward?-oh, oh, creo que toco fondo, pero le seguiré el juego.

-sí, son los más perfectos que he visto-dije poniendo los pies en la mesa. La vecina estaba roja de ira-también sus labios son apetecibles, cada vez que tenemos esos besos salvajes sus labios se ponen como los de Angelina Jolie-nunca pensé que esto sería divertido.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, las dos se levantaron del suelo y yo también me levante de mi asiento. Me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla, cuando lo hice toda mi familia cayó al suelo. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie y hasta los bebés estaban en el suelo.

-chismosos-musité por lo bajo.

Bella y Pamela caminaron atrás mío, abrí la puerta encontrándome con 27 hombres a la entrada de mi casa.

-¡oh no!-gritó la vecina poniéndose al lado mío-Carlos, Jhon, Jorge, Lucas, Rodrigo, Federico, Franco, Tomy, Adres, Gonzalo, Martín, Facundo, Drave, Daniel, Dereck, Chistopher, Agustín, Mateo, Darío, Nicolás, Alejandro, Alexander, Hugo, Gustavo, Walter, Robert, Justin ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó la vecina perpleja-faltó Trent y Nadia-suspiró.

-¿Nadia?-pregunté.

-mi ama…mi mejor amiga-respondió apenada.

-queremos una explicación de lo que está sucediendo-dijo uno de los tantos hombres que estaban en frente mío.

-no me importa lo que tu digas Pamela, ya nada importa…-dijo uno de ellos.-terminamos, no eres tú, somos nosotros.

-losé-suspiro.

-no voy a permitir esto, Pamy, me has decepcionado, siempre pensé que íbamos a ser algo más que simples amantes, pero veo que me has traicionado con 19 amantes, 8 esposos y una lesbiana-dijo otro tipo.-eso no se oye bien

-¡joder! Esta mujer no pierde el tiempo ¿de dónde saca tanto tiempo? Además ustedes son más estúpidos que ella por no darse cuenta de que les están poniendo los cuernos.-dijo Rosalie furiosa. Todos se la quedaron viendo, ya que como siempre ella no era de esas que entendía lo que está sucediendo, ya que siempre piensa en sí misma-piensen ¿de dónde saca tanto tiempo? ¡Sobre todo de pintarse las uñas!-todos suspiraron. Alice se escabullo ya que ella es la que "sin darse cuenta" había tirado el pintauñas por el inodoro.

-yo nunca robé tu pintauñas, me acuerdo que después de eso mi perro desapareció de la nada-dijo la vecina pensativa.

_Alice…Alice...Alice_-se escuchaba el nombre de Alice de fondo.

-Alice-reaccionó Rosalie-¡Alice haz firmado tu sentencia de muerte!-ella corrió a velocidad poco humana hacia el segundo piso.

-bien, yo me voy-la vecina salió corriendo por la ventana rota. Todos los hombres corrieron atrás de la vecina.

-me he traumatizado más de lo que estoy-dijo Jasper sentándose en el suelo junto con todos los bebés.

-esa mujer es rara-habló Nessie.

-pero aprendimos algo hoy ¿no es cierto?-todos miramos a Bella.-primero; nunca te metas conmigo cuando se trata de Edward, segundo; nunca le robes algo a Rosalie o si no te ahorca o mata a tu perro-Bella miró a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡con mucho gusto lo hago!-gritó Rose desde el segundo piso.

-¡ayuda!-gritó Alice. Aliper se rió junto con los otros bebes que jugaban con Jasper…o lo estaban amarrando a la pared nuevamente y lo maquillaban.

-y tercero…nunca utilices el colchón cuando la etiqueta diga que no puedes hacer sexo-contestó Bella fulminado a Jacob y Nessie con la mirada, enserio ¿Dónde está la maldita censura?

-pensaba que habíamos aprendido a que la vecina era una mala influencia para las personas-dije mirando a todos los que estaban en la sala, Emmett fue el primero en soltar una gran carcajada.

-a veces si hay que hacer travesuras-dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Los bebés giraron sus cabezas en forma automática como robots mirándonos a nosotros.

**(1) Liposucción: extracción de grasa o tejido adiposo de diversos sitios del cuerpo.**

**Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, al fin pudieron conocer a la "gran" "excéntrica" y "santa" vecina, creo que haría una buena pareja con los perros ¿no? ^^**

**El próximo capítulo si va a tratar más de los bebés y sus travesuras, ¿alguna idea de lo que hagan? XD. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**PD: Dejen reviews :D  
**

***lowel-ady***


	16. Pechos y caza

**Capítulo 16: pechos y caza**

**Alice pov**

Era un bello día, los pájaros cantaban, la vecina no estaba y los bebés seguían destruyendo la casa ¡un excelente día! Sobre todo porque mi panza comenzó a rugir, pidiendo un sexy líquido rojo carmesí, que te hacía quemar la garganta y pedir mucho, pero mucho más…

-A…Alice…se supone que te estoy estrangulando ¿no deberías por lo menos gritar y pedir que te salven?-preguntó Rose con las manos todavía en mi garganta…oh, por eso la quemazón.

-Jasper está atado a una silla mientras los bebés juegan a ser indios…mmm... ¿no huele a quemado?-pregunté-en fin, así que no puede salvarme, y los demás quien sabe a donde están.

-entonces…quemaré tu ropa junto con el disfraz de vampiro que utilizaste en Halloween.-solo pronunciar aquellas palabras hicieron que gritara con desesperación.

**Bella pov**

-Oh Edward, si…oh si, nunca pensé que fueras tan hábil con las manos-repuse con admiración, estaba en mi habitación en el suelo…Jacob y Nessie destruyeron el colchón "multi-usos".

-tienes unos nudos difíciles de manejar-dijo colocándose encima de mi espalda desnuda-¿el suelo no es muy incómodo mi amor?-sus manos se movían por mi espalda y otras partes como si estuviera tocando su piano…

-¡sigue con tus masajes! La vecina me ha dejado con calambres en todo el cuerpo…maldita pi…piiii zo…piii rra piii.-tengo que arreglar los efectos especiales.-Edward, mi amor-él me miró con su sonrisa torcida, su torso desnudo estaba… ¿desnudo?-¿enserio crees que mis labios se parecen a los de Angelina Jolie?

-claro, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?-negué con la cabeza.-y últimamente tienes los pechos...grandes.

-¿enserio?-mis pechos siempre fueron pequeños, tendría que comprobarlo. Giré mi vista hacia abajo, mirando a Tara y Jenny, si, estaban ¡gigantes!

-es porque después del embarazo se ponen así Bella, no te preocupes…-Edward me miraba…bueno, en realidad no me miraba a mí.

-¿puedes dejar de ver a Tara?-él me miró sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta a que me refería.-como sea, lo único que me interesa es ver mis labios como los de una actriz de cine así que… ¡ahora masajea mis labios! La vecina también me dejo con calambres en la boca, y creo que también se llevó mi botella de licor-dije pensativa antes de besar efusivamente a Edward.- ¡te amo Larry!

**Jacob pov**

-¿Qué haces Jake?-preguntó Nessie sentándose al lado mío en el sofá. Yo tenía un libro fucsia en las manos, el cual estaba leyendo con mucha atención; era de acción maternal, terror a media noche por lloriqueos extraños, comedia sin sentido, misterio para encontrar el maldito chupete y romance con los vecinos…realmente este libro estaba bueno.

-"Cómo ser una buena madre"-leyó Nessie el título del libro-¿no debería leer eso yo?

-también quiero aprender a ser una buena madre-ella me miró con un leve tip nervioso-solo hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con interés.

-¿de dónde se supone que saco la leche para alimentar a Angel? Aquí dice que de los pechos ¡pero no sale nada! No tengo los pechos hinchados como en este libro dice-Nessie estaba a punto de desmayarse-"cuando la mujer da a luz a su hijo o hija, sus pechos están cargados de un líquido al que comúnmente se le llama leche materna, con el que se le podrá alimentar a su bebé en los primeros meses de su nacimiento"-leí detenidamente.

-Ja…Jacob-habló Nessie con cuidado-tu no…no e…eres mu…mujer.

-pero tengo pechos…-Nessie se desmayo por completo-¿Qué? No entiendo a las mujeres, primero Rose me dice gay y tú te desmayas…quizás deba llamar a Emmett para… ¡oh no! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-¿alguien me ha llamado?-preguntó una voz femenina bajando por las escaleras…oh, era Emmett.

-mejor yo me voy-de la nada Nessie se levantó del sillón y se fue hacia el segundo piso-¡Mamá, papá!-luego escuché a alguien gritar.

**Emmett pov**

-¿qué estás leyendo?-comencé a burlarme del libro que tenía Jacob en las manos-¿un libro maternal?- bufó.

En ese momento todos los integrantes de la familia bajaron. Nessie tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Rose tenía una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, Bella estaba sonriente, Edward apretaba el puente de su nariz mientras que Alice era la única seria y normal…a excepción que tenía la boca abierta, un líquido extraño salía de su boca y tenía los ojos abiertos en par en par.

-¿los duendes te nombraron ahora la reina de los extraterrestres?-le pregunté a Alice, ella solo cayó al suelo-solo preguntaba.

-cariño-me llamó Rose-tengo hambre-sonreí-idiota, vamos a salir de caza ¿vienes con nosotros? También le enseñaremos a cazar a los bebés.

Por un momento Jacob me miró a los ojos y vi un destello en su rostro, un brillo extraño y conmovedor.

-si voy…y Jacob-él me miró a la espera de que le dijera algo-tienes una basurita en el ojo.

**Jasper pov**

¿Por qué no me veían? ¡Estaba atrás de ellos! Estaba amarrado a una silla vieja, por lo que los clavos que sobresalen de esta se clavan en mi cuerpo, menos mal que el dolor de este tipo no es una debilidad para mí. Tenía una manzana en la boca y los bebés gateaban alrededor mío con antorchas en las manos ¿ellos no saben que eso es muy peligroso? Tenían una pluma en sus cabezas y ¿Cómo podían gatear tan rápido?

-Aliper-le dijo Scarleth a mi bebé-parece que nos van a enseñar a cazar.

-¿qué es cazar?-le preguntó la aludida.

-por lo que me ha dicho mi tío abuelo Emmett, nosotros insertamos nuestros colmillos sobre algo para chupar su sangre.-dijo Angel.

-creo que has visto la película "chucki" con los demás-habló Aliper sentándose al frente mío-me cansé…hola papi.-mi hija iba a hacer que me diera un infarto...aunque no tengo corazón.

-tengo hambre-habló por fin Anthony-¿eso es algo?-¡oh no! ¡Ahora van a morderme! Me basta con todas las cicatrices de mi cuerpo.

Traté de gritar, pero mis gritos eran sofocados por la manzana en mi boca. Pero Emmett se volteó, no sé que decían o estaban haciendo, pero lo que me interesa es que me vio y ahora se dirige hacia mí.

-oh, aquí están traviesos-creo que la palabra "traviesos" les queda corto-hoy vamos a enseñarles como un vampiro de nuestro rango caza animales-cargó a Scarleth y a Aliper, Angel y Anthony gatearon donde estaban los demás. Ahora venía yo…si… ¡hey! ¡Porque se van! ¡No me dejen solo! ¡NO! ¡Bella, no cierres la puerta! Y la soledad junto con la oscuridad se esparció a mí alrededor… ¿Qué hace esta antorcha prendida?

**Edward pov**

Estábamos en el gran y frondoso bosque, los pájaros cantaban…

-¡ja! ¿Tú eras el maldito pájaro que no dejaba de cantar cuando Rose me estaba estrangulando?-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice hizo que el pájaro desapareciera.-algo más en mi lista de maldiciones.

Los bebés estaban frente a nosotros, a la espera de que empezáramos con la acción.

-¿todavía no son muy pequeños para hacer este tipo de cosas?-preguntó Rose…algo le estaba pasando, últimamente se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas aunque…-¿mi pequeña Scarleth ni siquiera ha podido peinarse ni pintar sus uñas sola y ya está cazando?-todos suspiramos.

-¡miren! ¡Un venado!-gritó Bella.

-vamos a enseñarles como cazar…-antes de que Emmett terminara, los bebés habían desaparecido.

-¡hey! ¡Donde quieras que estén! ¡Los pájaros son míos!-gritó Alice efusivamente.

Jacob seguía leyendo el libro mientras caminaba, Nessie solo se mantenía apartada de él…oh, pensaba que mis sueños nunca se cumplirían.

-¡ya sé donde están!-gritó Bella, todo el mundo se volteó o verla-están al norte, cruzando dos kilómetros después del río.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté. No sé porque pero en el momento en que miró su ceno derecho, no quería saber más nada.

-el sol refleja los puntos cardinales sobre mis pechos-dijo simplemente. Emmett sonrió burlonamente, por lo que Rose lo mal interpretó y comenzó a corretearlo por todo el bosque. Suspiré.

Todos comenzamos a correr apresuradamente, buscando con cuidado donde se encontraban nuestros bebés. Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando se dieron cuenta que Bella tenía razón, los bebés estaban en esa misma dirección.

Los cuatro bebés estaban sentados mientras comían… ¿un oso de más de dos metros?...pero… ¿Cómo…?

-esa es mi hija-musitó Emmett limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria. Rose sonrió al ver como su hija había aprendido a hacer eso antes de pintarse las uñas.

-¡Angel!-gritó Nessie. Todos los bebés voltearon sus cabezas. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, la cual caía por su pequeño y menudo cuerpo, sus ojos estaban rojos y juro haber visto que Anthony sonrió por un segundo mostrando los pocos dientes que tenía –además de un pedazo de sangre coagulada en uno de sus colmillos–, ya que ellos desarrollaron rápidamente esa parte de su cuerpo.

-oh, Anthony-suspiramos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-nunca pensé ver a mi hija haciendo eso-dijo Alice-¡Aliper! Se manchó tu vestido…bueno, te comprare otro… ¡tu papá va a estar muy orgulloso de ti!

Esperen…

-¡JASPER!-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Jacob que gritó "¡leche!" cuando nos oyó gritar.

-no tienes pechos Jacob, acéptalo-le dijo Nessie, el aludido bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

**Bella pov**

Llegamos a la casa, la cual por alguna extraña razón estaba abierta. Todos junto con sus bebés entramos a la casa. Todo estaba en perfecto estado…pero siento que algo falta…no sé si es porque no veo ningún mueble, cuadro, estatuilla, puerta ¡y mis botellas de licor!, o es que Esme estaba tirada en el suelo con sangre a su alrededor.

Pero Jasper está todavía amarrado a la silla…aunque las cortinas estaban quemadas junto con algunos muebles alrededor del pobre Jasper.

-¡Esme!-gritó Edward poniéndose al lado suyo. Alice fue corriendo a desatar a Jasper de la silla.

-¡al fin!-gritó-cuando ustedes se fueron, una antorcha con la cual los bebes estaban jugando quedó prendida e incendió gran parte de la casa. Cuando Bella se fue y cerró la puerta pues…la cerró desde afuera y dejó la llave ahí, haciendo que dos tipos entraran a la casa y robaran todos los muebles. Luego Esme junto con Carlisle llegaron a la casa y Esme se desmayó, Carlisle está buscando algo en la cocina.-explicó a velocidad vampírica.

-bueno…yo...-comencé a explicar. Me acerqué a Esme y puse un dedo sobre la "sangre" que estaba esparcida alrededor de ella-es salsa de tomate-dije cuando lo puse en mi boca…realmente nunca pensé que "la sangre falsa" sea tan deliciosa.

-que…querido, nos descubrieron-musitó Esme mientras deliraba. Carlisle entró en ese momento a la sala.

-queríamos asustarlos… ¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto?, más bien dicho ¿Quién le dio las antorchas a los inocentes bebés y cerró mal la puerta?-Jasper bufó, ¿porqué él piensa que los bebés son malos? Ellos son…

Todos me señalaron, hasta Edward aunque él susurro un "lo siento" ¡ja! Por lo menos el si se disculpaba.

¿Por dónde íbamos? oh si, ellos son… ¡malvados! Ahora tengo que soportar el castigo. Carlisle y Esme me miraron con una sonrisa malévola.

**Hola! Siento haber actualizado un poco tarde, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Pobre Bella parece que el castigo será grande, en fin, contestando el review de **marie250 **en realidad me encanto tu idea sobre capturar a Emmett y maquillarlo y demás cosas, es más, me fascinó, por esa razón quizás lo ponga en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por las ideas :D**

**Bueno, aquí van los adelantos del siguiente capítulo ^^**

**En el siguiente capítulo de "Los bebés de la familia Cullen"**

Después de ir al Centro comercial para comprar las baterías nuevas para la bola de cristal, estábamos tú y yo en mi casa, terminaste de leer el capítulo nuevo y la desesperación corrió por tus venas ¿Cómo lo sé? En realidad no sé pero algo se movía dentro de tus brazos.

-¡ya llegué mamá!-grité mientras me sentaba en la mesa y tu frente a mí. Pusimos la bola de cristal encima de esta.-bien, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿la bola de cristal se destruirá otra vez?-preguntaste preocupadamente.

-emmm… ¿siguiente pregunta?-dije, sé que soy vidente, pero hoy en día las personas creen que solo por pagar mucho dinero saben toda su vida…aunque no se aplica en este caso, claro.

-¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?

-Abracadabra ama de casa, ellas te traen el karma-tu me miraste enarcando una ceja-hoy hable con mi padre…digamos que es un poco machista.

-¿un poco?-preguntó mi madre desde la cocina, ya había terminado de lavar los baños. En ese momento una chispa salió de la bola de cristal-sé lo que estas pensando…en fin, primero que aparezcan las imágenes.

_-haré un concurso con grandes premios y trivialidades-dijo Emmett desde arriba de la tarima. Los bebés lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y parecía que tenían cuernos encima de sus cabezas, Emmett tragó saliva.-primero haremos una imitación de idiomas acorde a países que nos ven con frecuencia-un grillo sonó desde alguna parte del salón- y por último una Pasarella. ¿Quién quiere ganar en este día? Espere unos minutos que comenzamos enseguida, quédese sentado donde está y no cambie de página en internet._

-bien, eso fue extraño-dije cuando las imágenes terminaron de reproducirse-¿quieres galletitas?

-¡sí!-tú asentiste con la cabeza

**Ok, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, dejen reviews XD**


	17. El Especial de Emmett

**Capítulo 17: El Especial de Emmett**

**Emmett pov**

Bien, todos se preguntaran porque estoy encima de una tarima, sonriendo como un idiota frente a mi familia y a la pequeña cámara que compró Alice a Aliper, además de que tengo un traje de corbata el cual me aprieta en mi parte más débil, por lo menos sé que la frustración se irá tan rápido como termine esto y que Rosalie me lleve a su lugar favorito, no un prado como tiene Edward y bella, sino uno más cómodo, pequeño, lindo, salvaje, armonioso y excitante ¿hace calor o es que las luces hacen que _eso_ se este quemando?…aunque me siento como todo un Tarzán, a excepción de que tengo ropa y unos buenos y también apretados calzoncillos de seda que compró Alice.

Jasper y Bella tenían razón cuando me dijeron que los bebes eran todo unos demonios, unos muy lindos y tiernos demonios. Cuando Esme se fue junto con Carlisle hacia el segundo piso con el pretexto de que pensarían un castigo justo y nada amigable para Bella, aunque sabemos que hicieron muchas otras cosas a excepción de pensar, los bebés actuaron casi instantáneamente…ellos…ellos… ¡agarraron una cuerda de no se donde y me llevaron a una velocidad baby-vampírica hasta el baño!, pero eso sí, me comporte como un hombre, como realmente lo soy…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡no! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! __¡Este color de uñas me queda desastroso! Oh por Dios Anthony ¿enserio crees que el azul es un color para hombre? Eso dicen todos, pero verdaderamente el rosado resalta los músculos de un chico tan sexy como yo-Scarleth le dio el pintauñas que yo había exigido a Anthony, el cual suspiro y comenzó a quitarme el horrible azul marino que me habían colocado, al pobre lo habían colocado como mi estilista, Aliper era quien organizaba el escenario, y mi hija era quien me maquillaba junto con Angel… ¿saben? Siempre me llamó la atención el lindo nombre que le puso Jacob y Nessie a su nada angelito bebé._

_Luego de pintarme las uñas de un rosado extraño y que me pusiera el apretado traje que Rose había metido a la lavadora el mismo día junto con otros vestidos con colores extravagantes, llegó la hora de que me maquillaran…ahora que recuerdo ¿Dónde estaba mi comprensiva y salvadora familia? Lo último que había escuchado fue a Bella gritar y Aliper cantar una de esas canciones que aparece cuando el tiburón va a atacar a su pobre e indefensa presa._

_-papi-¡oh! La primera palabra de mi hija-quédate quieto o sino le digo a mamá que utilizaste su maquillaje-ok, la gente siempre pregunta la primera palabra de su hijo, nunca su primera frase, y si lo hacen siempre esta la frase "papi…te…te quelo" bueno, quizás puede ser la segunda frase. Parecían ser unos bebes muy desarrollados._

_-listo-dijo Angel cuando terminó de maquillarme los ojos y ponerme pestañas postizas-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto nosotros? Las mujeres son quienes maquillan y eligen los vestuarios.-Scarleth susurró un "machista" antes de ponerme un pintalabios verde fosforescente en los labios._

_-corazón-dije-¿puedes explicarme que va a suceder? Además con este color pareceré un zombi de los de Michael Jackson de thriller-todos los bebés me miraron con una sonrisa diabólica en sus rostros._

_-esta bien, no usaras ese color papá, pero vas a ser el presentador del nuevo programa que Aliper y yo inventamos-me quede con la boca abierta. "mujeres" escuché susurrar a Angel y Anthony al mismo tiempo; el primero bufando y el segundo con terror impregnada en su voz ¡son solo unos bebés!-Aliper ya va a terminar de organizar el escenario. "El Especial de Emmett" –dijo en tono soñador._

_-¡listo! ¡Terminé!-si no hubiera sido porque Aliper entrara al baño, hubiera apostado que era la voz chillona de Alice.- ¡tío Emmett! Te voy a decir unas pequeñas instrucciones antes de que salgas al aire-¿al aire?-tu-¿yo?-harás todo lo que se te diga ¿ok?-¿ok?-ok.-ok…espera…¿Qué?_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Y aquí estoy. Todos pensaban que yo había organizado esto ¡ni siquiera sé amarrarme los zapatos! Losé, tantos siglos tratando de que el maldito dedo se quede apretando el nudo para cuando voy a soltarlo se suelta lo demás…Me acuerdo cuando Rose y yo fuimos scout y ella ganó 354 insignias, en cambio yo gané uno…por hacer el esfuerzo, pero es algo ¿no?

Bella estaba sentada junto con Edward…o mas bien dicho estaban los dos amarrados en una silla, Jasper como de costumbre pegado al suelo con goma extrafuerte, Alice estaba al frente de todo junto con Jasper y con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos, Rosalie no se donde estaba, Jacob y Nessie se habían ido para comprar un colchón nuevo para Bella y Edward. Esme y Carlisle parecían como si no se diesen cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo estaban sentados esperando que yo apareciera frente a ellos.

-_Tío Emmett, salimos en tres segundos_-dijo Aliper por medio de un micrófono implantado en mi oído. En ese momento abrieron el telón, un montón de luces chocaron contra mí y el pobre Emmettcito.

-haré un concurso con grandes premios y trivialidades-dije un poco nervioso. Los bebés me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y parecía que tenían cuernos encima de sus cabezas. Tragué saliva.-primero haremos una imitación de idiomas acorde a países que nos ven con frecuencia-un grillo sonó desde alguna parte del salón. Que extraño ¿no que se había dañado los efectos especiales?- y por último una Pasarella. ¿Quién quiere ganar en este día? Espere unos minutos que comenzamos enseguida, quédese sentado donde está y no cambie de página en internet.-las personas abajo aplaudieron y los bebes dieron una señal con las manos. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¡yo voy!-gritó Esme, el grillo es el único que respondió.-no se peleen, la puerta se abre por si sola, igualmente la ventana está rota… ¿Quién es?-gritó acercándose a la ventana.

-¡la vecina!...

-¿la perrita?-preguntó Bella

-no, la vecina.

-¿la cucarachita?-la…la… ¿Qué?

-¡HA!-grité horrorizado.

-no soy ¡HA!, soy la vecina.-Se escuchó la voz de varios hombres decir "¡esta por allá!" luego el grillo hizo acto de presencia.-ups, me vieron…Alice-la aludida la miró instantáneamente.

-¿trajiste regalos?-preguntó la enana.-¿una tarjeta de crédito con el mas del 50% para comprar en todos los centros comerciales ya que me entere que Tom Cruise no me pagó el viaje a Australia, así que ahora voy a tener dos vestidos importados de España, un pasaporte pago con ida a Barcelona y poder conocer a Antonio Banderas y un tour por Madrid?

-¿te volviste obsesiva por España?-preguntó Jasper con un tip nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, parecía que al pobre se le iba a caer el ojo.

-dicen que ahí venden los mejores vinos-habló la pequeña y borracha Bella. Edward acompaño a Jasper en su tip nervioso.

-emm…no. Solo que ya mande lo que me dijiste a Italia, dicen que están muy agradecidos…ok, no tengo mucho tiempo ¡Adiós!-luego varios hombres aparecieron corriendo atrás de la mujer.- ¡gracias mamá por mandarme a las Olimpiadas!

-¿Qué enviaste Alice?-pregunté mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.-apuesto que uno de esos tantos disfraces que se desvanecen solo estar con Jazzy para que la aburrida de Jane la utilice.-dije con doble sentido. Bien, ¿acaso esta de moda cerrar y abrir el maldito ojo repetidamente? O es que necesitan ir al oftalmólogo todo el mundo.

-no, solo que Rose me dijo que le enviara a unos pobres viejitos en el acilo de ancianos comida y un poco de ropa que no utiliza y que esta desgarrada.-todos comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, en más de 57 años no había escuchado un chiste tan bueno como ese.

-imbéciles-mi hermosa y nada rencorosa esposa salió a la tarima con un vestido rojo sangre que estaba como para clavarle los colmillos, su perfecto cabello rubio caía en cascada por su espalda, y unos tacones del tamaño del Éverest…esta bien, tampoco es para tanto, solo que los tacones medían 45 centímetros….

-como sea, necesito una mejor escusa…sigan-dijo Alice un poco nerviosa, algo que no se ve todos lo días…o es Jasper quien esta temblando por lo que nos manda olas de nervios ¿Por qué es él quien debería estar nervioso si soy yo quien debería estarlo? Mi cuerpo temblaba, tanto que las luces parecían ráfagas de luz entrar como espigas al interior de, bueno…ya saben.

-En fin…continuando con la actuación ¡digo! Con "El Especial de Emmett"…yo…yo…-acá es cuando entra el pánico, se te va la sangre del rostro…espera ¡yo no tengo sangre! Bueno, entonces…se te va el delineador de ojos como en el cuadro del Grito y te quedas mirando a las millones…en este caso pocas personas aunque sea mi propia familia con la cual me burlo cuando Edward era un chico frustrado al que se le aplicaba la película "Virgen a los 109 años"

-¡oh! Deja de hablar Emmett-dijo Alice, aunque por su tono de voz no parecía enojada.-como este es un espectáculo de talentos, dejaré a translucir mi acento ezpañol-dijo Alice pronunciando exageradamente la "z". Ok, esto era realmente extraño.

Vislumbre a Angel al fondo de la sala. A su alrededor había una máquina con la cual manejaba las luces. Toco varios botones y una palanca haciendo que las luces cambiaran de color y alumbraran a Alice.

-creo que esto es mala idea porque…-comencé a hablar, pero Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡joder! Me importa un coño de lo que tu digas, todos sois realmente raros, no podéis hacer nada bien ¿sabéis lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir por lo menos un 10% en la tienda más cercana? Y vosotros ni siquiera me ayudaron…-dijo mirándonos minuciosamente…luego volvió a la fase de enana eufórica.- ¿os gustó mi actuación?

-creo que ya puedes dejar de hablar así Alice-dijo Edward tratando de desatar la cuerda con la que estaba amarrado junto con Bella en la silla ¡ja! Es un buen momento para reírse.-deja de reírte Emmett, y además pensaba que había por fin arreglado los efectos especiales.

-bueno pues…

-que onda cuate, ¿podrías echarme una manita?-ok, el tono mexicano de Jasper me asustaba, además de que todos se sorprendieron y negaron con la cabeza-que mal, la neta-Jasper ¿sonrió?-los acentos están super-padre.

¿Ha?

-Che boludo-Bella me llamó…espera ¡no! No soy boludo, aunque no se realmente que significa-¿podes darme guita**(1****)**? Mi vieja me quito el dinero.-Esme se sobresalto.

-no soy vieja-dijo Esme-y tu acento Argentino es extraño.

-¡YA!-grité, todos me miraron intensamente. Anthony bajo el telón y entre él y Scarleth comenzaron a maquillarme. Bien, cuando termine con esto, ellos me las pagaran muy caro… ¡casi ensuciaron mi traje con un poco de labial púrpura! Luego Anthony subió el telón y Angel me enfocó, y el calor nuevamente quemo mis partes. Iba a abrir la boca…pero de ella no salió nada y nuevamente el maldito grillo comenzó a sonar, escuché a Alice musitar "algo más en mi lista de maldiciones".

-¡ya sé como arreglar los efectos especiales!-gritó Edward entusiasmado. Bella, quien al estar amarrada junto a él en la silla, encima del regazo de Edward, lo miró sin entender, en cambio él la miró con una sonrisa torcida y con un foco encima de su cabeza.-Bella, amor…

Luego de cinco minutos, en los cuales me sorprendí al escuchar como Edward hablaba tan, pero tan bien de la vecina, y que Bella rompiera todos los records del vampirismo y humanismo para ponerse roja de rabia…fue cuando todo el mundo decidió alejarse de ellos y amarme como deberían, ya que si pasaba algo yo era su salvador…

-Emmett… ¿puedes bajarte de mis brazos? La cucaracha ya se fue, y Bella es tan idiota que no puede hacernos nada-dijo Rosalie mientras bufaba.

-¿tienes algo que decir al respecto Bells?-preguntó Edward en un tono muy dulce.

-si…-musitó Bella de una forma tan calmada que nuevamente me subí a los brazos de mi hermosa y _Terminator_ esposa.-Edward, solo te puedo decir tres palabras para expresar lo que es y lo que siento hacia la vecina…ella es una P.S.D

-¿Una P.S.D?-preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿un Play Station Dos?-pregunté confuso.

-no, es una Piiiiii Sin Domesticar-dijo Bella, aunque sonó la maldita censura… ¿entonces que significaba la P?-ssssss…

-perfecto-se auto–alabó Edward-Emmett, puedes seguir con lo que hacías.

-bien…ahora se supone…-un sonido estridente sonó en el micrófono de mi oído-…vamos a hacer la Passarella, los modelos de alta clase y porte, que ustedes decidirán quien es el mejor son…-Rose quien estaba al lado mío, me entrego un papel-¿los bebés?

Miré hacia al frente, al fondo del salón, Angel había desaparecido de donde se encontraba. Todos los bebes aparecieron en la Tarima, con elegantes vestiditos y trajecitos de bebés, se veían endemoniadamente tiernos, solo puedo decir una sola cosa... ¿pueden terminar rápido? ¡Este traje me aprieta mucho!

Ellos comenzaron a gatear por la tarima. Angel tenía un chupete en la boca, una chaquetita negra y cuando se sentó cruzó los brazos, haciéndole ver un porte de brabucón; luego estaba Aliper con un vestidito rosado y con un pañal importado de alguna parte de Europa; Anthony estaba disfrazado de marinerito; y por último salió Scarleth con un vestidito rojo igual que su madre y una corona encima de su cabeza.

-mi princesita-susurramos Rose y yo al unísono.

-¡HA! ¡Anthony se ve divino!-gritó Bella. Edward rodó los ojos y abrazó a Bella por la cintura antes de tener esos besos eufóricos que siempre se dan, como dije, la frustración explota en algún tiempo.

-¡oh! Aliper se ve hermosa con el vestidito que le compré la semana pasada-dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper, o más bien dicho lo ahorcaba.

-¡se ven muy tiernos!-Carlisle por fin abrió la boca, cuando al fin había terminado de hacer un trabajo en su laptop. Esme veía a los bebés con admiración.

El timbre sonó, y Esme gritó ¡oh! ¡Eso rimó!

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Jacob y Nessie con un pie muy asqueroso entre las manos ¿a quien le gusta eso? A veces no entiendo a los humanos.

-¡Angel se ve hermoso!-gritó Nessie entrando junto con Jacob, este último traía un colchón el cual estaba destrozado, reventado, maltratado, arruinado, mojado, cortado, y por último con olor a zapato viejo…al fondo de ellos seguía corriendo la vecina, quien gritó "¡ustedes todavía tienen el zapato de mi séptimo esposo que me encontró en la cama con mi cuarto amante!" luego se escuchó a un hombre decir "¿yo no era tu segundo amante?" y luego el grillo apareció en escena.

-¿Quién quiere _Lemmon_ Pie para festejar?-preguntó Nessie y Jacob. Todos hicieron cara de asco.-Se nota que paso la época del embarazo, si bien hasta se comían cualquier cosa que hasta no se consideraba comida-recordó Nessie, Bella la miró con una cara de "no hables, tu también". La considerablemente pequeña y grande Nessie hizo una cara inocente.

Los bebés comenzaron a montarse encima de mí, hasta que me caí al suelo. Anthony jalaba mis cabellos juguetonamente, Angel jalaba mi nariz y las niñas jugaban con mis mejillas a ambos lados.

-bien, ya que terminamos, necesito cambiarme de ropa-miré a Rose-¡y que sea rápido!

**Hola! ¡Capítulo nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, creo que son ustedes los que tienen que decirme eso. Parece que los bebés cada ves desarrollan más su inteligencia, ¡y cada vez son más endemoniadamente lindos!...aunque Jasper no piensa lo mismo que yo XD  
**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado ¡dejen reviews! Y nos leemos la próxima semana :D**

***lowel-ady***


	18. Aventura Salvaje

**Capítulo 18: Aventura Salvaje**

**Bella pov **

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas: primera; el vino blanco era mucho mas delicioso y embriagador que el whisky, segunda; una parte de ese licor, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, quería que yo lo tomara… ¡enserio! No estoy alucinando, sé como me habla _"Bella, tómame, soy mucho más sensual que tu esposo"_ bueno, tal vez solo un poco, pero mi Edward es mucho más caballeroso. ¡Oh si! Y la tercera; estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente perdida en esa botella de vino, el maldito no quiere darme más de su líquido con alcohol.

Todos nos estábamos arreglando para salir de viaje, íbamos de excursión a un Safari en África o algo parecido, los bebés estaban casi listos, Alice dijo que ella misma iba a arreglarlos, y ya habían pasado más de 1:34:10.

-Edward-llamé a mi querido esposo. Acabamos de estrenar el nuevo colchón, déjenme decirles que aunque extraño el colchón multiusos, este es mucho más eficiente…creo.

-Ahora hay que comprar una cama nueva-musitó Edward, y aunque lo había dicho con seriedad, una sonrisa surcaba su vil rostro. Si, como escuchan ¡al fin el colchón duro más de 24 horas! Lo malo es que no se como se partió la cama y sobrevivió lo otro, quizás porque…-Bella, deja esa botella a un lado-ups, me habían pillado.- ¿Qué hacías con él?-preguntó mientras miraba como lamía el agujero de la botella.

-yo…solo…no es lo que crees…-en ese momento se abrió la puerta, haciendo que un ángel fornido de dos metros con una sonrisa infantil apareciera para…en realidad no para mi salvación.

-¡HA! ¡Mami!-gritó Emmett, desde lo lejos se escuchó decir a Rosalie "tu mamá se murió hace mucho tiempo corazón ¿tengo siempre que repetírtelo?". Acto seguido se tapo un ojo…y medio.- ¿Qué le sucedió a la cama?-preguntó el mastodonte.

-nada, solo que vino un pajarito y comenzó a luchar contra la abejita, tu sabes como son los pájaros y las abejas, por lo que destruyeron la cama.-dijo Edward escapando de una explicación tan obvia…aunque yo tampoco había entendido.

-¡si!-dije para no parecer una estúpida-la abeja tenía un aguijón enorme-Edward comenzó a toser-y se lanzaba contra el pobre pájaro quien gemía de dolor, el pajarito lo picoteaba, y la abeja le clavó el aguijón para que no pudiera volar, la lucha era devastadora, por lo que destruyeron lo primero que encontraron-expliqué-por eso siempre le digo a Edward que cierre la ventana.- El aludido tenía un leve tip nervioso.

-Oh, eso explica todo…pero ¿porque están desnudos?-iba a abrir la boca cuando mi adorado esposo interrumpió.

-hacia calor por haber cerrado la ventana-dijo. Luego pareció leer los pensamientos de Emmett y miró hacia atrás…la ventana estaba abierta-si, bueno…la abrimos antes de que entraras por la puerta.-tartamudeó un poco.

-esta bien, ¿Quién iba a pensar que una abeja sería mas fuerte que un pájaro?-Edward volvió a atragantarse-ok, solo venía para avisarlos que ya nos vamos.-luego apareció Aliper con un lindo conjunto rosado, unas botas negras y unas lindas gafas de sol ¡se veía tan tierna! Y atrás suyo estaba Anthony con un gorro azul, unos jeans y una camisa del mismo color…si alguien los ve pensarían que son unos bebés muy a la moda.

Emmett cerró la puerta antes de que nos vieran y yo me volteé a ver a Edward, quien parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, espera… ¿eso es una cana?

**Edward pov**

¿Un pajarito y una abejita? Hubiera inventado algo mejor. Bella me miraba pestañando los ojos exageradamente y se acercó con cautela hacia mi rostro ¿otra vez? ¡Emmett dijo que ya nos íbamos! Cerré mis ojos y sentí que alguien me sacaba todo el cuero cabelludo.

-¡auch! Eso dolió-dije frotándome la cima de la cabeza. Bella tenía un pequeño pelo entre sus manos.

-creo que los bebés te están sacando canas amor-dijo sonriente-o es que te estas volviendo viejo y que el metabolismo de los vampiros ya no sirve…

-¡HA!-grité como nunca antes lo había hecho-eso no quiere decir que me este volviendo viejo, mejor salgamos de aquí antes que…-al levantarme sentí un pequeño dolor en la espalda…-oh, no.

Luego de vestirnos, bajamos las escaleras apresuradamente. Todos estábamos abajo junto con los bebés, a excepción de Carlisle y Esme que no sabíamos donde se encontraban.

-abuelo y abuela dejaron esta nota papá-dijo Nessie entregándome una hoja de papel.

_Querida familia:_

_No queríamos incomodarlos en la excursión lleno de animales peligrosos para los bebés, en donde hay millones de personas que podrían mirar los desastres que estos harían como lo hicieron ¡CON MI CASA! Así que nos fuimos de nuevo a unas pequeñas vacaciones a Venecia. Si ocurre alguna emergencia, llamen a cualquier otra persona que no seamos nosotros, lo sentimos, pero…por alguna extraña razón se nos cayó todos los celulares y teléfonos dentro del inodoro ¿sabían que hay restos de un oso de peluche además una mosca aplastada desde hace días?_

_En fin, recuerden que los queremos mucho, y que volveremos…en realidad no sabemos cuando._

_PD: chicas, Carlisle dice que el experimento que tomaron tiene efectos secundarios, así que tengan cuidado…es por esa razón que Bella sigue borracha._

-bueno, a mi no me ha sucedido nada-dijo Rosalie observando la habitación- creo que fue porque tome menos que ellas tres.-señaló a Bella, Alice y Nessie.

-¿Por qué me señalas?-preguntó mi querida esposa antes de acercarse a mi oído.-oh no, cariño, creo que se dieron cuenta que no llevo ropa interior.-nuevamente me atragante.

-yo tampoco he visto efectos secundarios en mí-dijo Alice pensativa.-Jazzy, deja de jugar con los bebés, no eres un payaso como para…espera ¿¡ese es mi maquillaje!-Emmett se escondió detrás de Rosalie, y Jacob comenzó a reírse.

-¿que ves perro sarnoso?-preguntó Rosalie con voz de ultratumba. Este se escondió detrás de mi hija quien en su mente se encontraba en la cocina planificando lo que iba a comer… ¿desde cuando le gusta la cocina?

-Bien, creo que ya deberíamos irnos-dijo Jasper algo nervioso.

-amor, estas temblando-dijo la seductora voz de Bella. Jasper estaba pasándome su nerviosismo, ya que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, el idiota quería que yo fuera el centro de atención.- ¡oh mira! otra cana.

-¿¡QUE!-grité. Rosalie rió malévolamente como un vil villano-será mejor que nos vallamos rápido.

**Alice pov**

Después de muchas horas sentados en un avión destino al África, de que un lindo chico confundiera a mi Jazzy con una chica-ya que estábamos tan apurados que no pudimos quitarle el maquillaje y la peluca que le pusieron los bebés-de que Emmett sollozara sin lágrimas al enterarse de que Scarleth rompió su nuevo oso de peluche llamado "Emma 2", y de que al final Jasper le dijera al pobre chico que era lesbiana y estaba conmigo, estábamos llegando al África.

¿Saben algo más? no sabía que Jacob era tan mal apostador, perdió 3.000 dólares por Angel, y Nessie lo reprendió como mil veces por dejar que su hijo aprendiera esos malos hábitos y le decía que debía aprender de Anthony quien estaba sentado junto a ellos. Por lo menos mí querida hija era un dulce bebé, estuvo escuchando en todo el maldito largo viaje-otra cosa en mi lista de maldiciones-canciones en su Ipod.

Hablando de eso ¿Dónde estaban Edward y Bella? Desde que se fueron al baño no los vi en todo el viaje.

-¿Qué escuchas corazón?-le pregunté a Aliper, quien movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, quizás escuchaba una canción de cuna, pensaba que los humanos se dormían con eso, pero parece que en los vampiros resulta diferente. Le quité uno de los audífonos y me lo pude en el oído…Sino me lo hubiera quitado enseguida, me hubiera quedado sorda aunque fuese un vampiro ¡Aliper estaba escuchando Rock Metal!

-Pasajeros, ajústense los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar...-se escuchó la voz aburrida de la azafata en todo el avión.

-Jasper-llamé a mi marido quien estaba al lado mío. Volteó su rostro, el cual estaba muy mal maquillado; tenía los labios pintados de un rojo escarlata, el color de las sombras de sus ojos era verde chillón y hasta a mí me daba ganas de chillar y salir corriendo, habían depilado sus antes pobladas cejas y la peluca que traía puesta parecía que la había arrollado un camión con 100 toneladas de aceite para carro. Sin duda no se porque el chico se intereso en mi _lesbiano_.- acuérdate de llevar el repelente contra mosquitos, no queremos que piquen a los bebés.

-Alice-dijo mi nombre aterrorizado-ellos son los que picaran a los mosquitos…-luego de decir eso el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto.

**Rosalie pov**

No podía creer que estuviéramos en un ¿Cómo se llamaba esto? Oh si…safari. Pensé que se referían a que viajaríamos a un Spa en África mientras veíamos animales correr por la selva africana por la televisión. Pero no, ahora tendría que verlos en vivo mientras me daño la manicura, por lo menos sería para que los bebés se identifiquen más con el medio ambiente y lo peor de todo es que no podemos asesinar a ninguno de esos animales bien gorditos y apetitosos.

-si giran a su derecha podrán apreciar los feroces leopardos africanos, es una especie de mamífero carnívoro de la familia de los felinos, pueden alcanzar una velocidad máxima de 58 km/h, es uno de…-explicaba el hombre frente a nosotros. Nos encontrábamos en un autobús de turismo donde el guía hablaba de forma demasiado aburrida.

-Emmett-llamé a mi marido-¿no podemos escaparnos y demostrarle a toda esta gente otro tipo de especie animal? Creo que sería más divertido ver como chupamos la sangre de ese individuo-dije señalando al guía turístico.

-oh vamos, hicimos esto para que los bebés observen lo que hay a su alrededor, además…-la reina del país de las maravillosas botellas de licor interrumpió a Emmett.

-¡hey! ¿Dónde están los bebés?-Preguntó mientras abrazaba a Edward.

-cierto, no los vi desde que nos montamos a este autobús sin color-dijo Alice sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla-¡miren! ¡Unos elefantes!

-shh-nos silenció el maldito hombre frente a nosotros, sabía que debíamos sentarnos en la última fila, pero debíamos sentarnos en la primera para que no nos pegara el sol y brillemos como si hubieran lijado nuestra piel.

-chicos, esto es importante… ¿Cómo que no nos vamos a dar cuenta donde se encuentran nuestros propios bebes?-dije-Llegamos a un continente que prácticamente no conocemos…aunque en una de nuestras tantas Lunas de Miel estuvimos acá ¿cierto cielo?-dije mirando a Emmett quien asintió sonriente.

-Rosalie tiene razón-Jacob al fin abrió su hocico para decir algo coherente-y eso es realmente extraño.-Nessie se asomó por la ventanilla buscando en los alrededores para no escuchar la pelea que el mismo idiota de su esposo había comenzado.

-maldito piiiiiii-lo insulté. El guía nos fulminó con la mirada.

-creo que deberíamos buscarlos, quizás estén con alguno de estos animales tan peligrosos-dijo Edward. Todos pusieron cara de horror.-es la segunda vez que se nos pierden.

-oh no-dijo Jasper-pobre animales.

-por favor chicos, si no quieren que los dejemos acá mejor deberían guardar silencio-habló Bob…el conductor. El guía tenía la cara roja de rabia.

-¿saben algo?-me levante de mi asiento-si, nos bajamos acá, esta es la peor excursión en el que hemos estado. Y tú…Brad Peitt-dije leyendo la etiqueta del guía-debería hablar con más carisma…

**Aliper pov**

Cuando nuestros padres estaban subiendo a ese horripilante autobús, vi un lindo animal de cuello largo, muy laaargo en realidad. Por lo que le pregunte a Angel, Scarleth y Anthony si querían venir conmigo, pero parece que nos perdimos.

-oh, bueno… ¿Aliper?-Anthony llamó mi atención. Me giré a verlo-¿Dónde estamos?

-papá dijo que estábamos en un sakari...o algo así-dijo Scarleth mirándose las uñas-¡miren! ¡Estamos brillando con la luz del sol!-y era cierto ¡que divertido!

-wow, siempre creí que iba a brillar cuando tenga mucho dinero y sea grande, pero veo que se cumplió mi deseo antes de tiempo-dijo el engreído de Angel. Scarleth y yo suspiramos frustradas.

-creo que deberíamos ir…hacia allá-dije señalando hacia donde se encontraba una cosa negra que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Aliper… ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Anthony con terror impregnada en su voz.

-no lo sé-musité pensativa. Esa cosa negra corría a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca se notaba que tenía una boca muy grande con unos dientes muy afilados, su pelaje era negro y parecía que nos ¡iba a comer!-eso es…es… ¡un gato mutante! ¡Corran!-grité antes de que corriéramos a gran velocidad.

¿Dónde estaban nuestros padres?

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que ha estado lloviendo todos estos días y no ha parado ni un minuto de hacerlo, por lo que las tormentas eléctricas casi dañan el computador y no pude prenderlo hasta que no se acabaran…además de que mi inspiración se cortó por completo. Pero acá estoy devuelta :D, rezando para que arreglen mi laptop y no incomodarlos con este computador que es extremadamente lento.**

**En fin, ¿Qué sucederá con los pobres bebés? ¿Qué era ese "gato mutante"? pues lo sabrán en el siguiente…y penúltimo capítulo, si, como leen, solo faltan dos caps para que se termine el fic; el siguiente y el epílogo.**

**Y ahora el último adelanto D:**

**En el siguiente capítulo de "Los bebes de la familia Cullen"**

-Bueno, parece que el tarro de galletitas esta a punto de terminarse-dije mientras veía como te embutías la última galleta con chispitas de chocolate y leías el último capítulo recién actualizado.- ¿ya terminaste?-asentiste hiperactivo, parecía que el dulce te ponía así.

-¿enserio ya se esta acabando el fic?-preguntaste con tristeza. Antes de que abriera la boca tu me interrumpiste-Bueno, ya se lo que me vas a preguntar, no tienes que repetirlo-rodeé los ojos-esta vez mi pregunta tiene que ser…mucho mejor que las demás.

-entonces… ¿cuál es tu pregunta?-dijo poniendo los pies encima de la mesa, la bola de cristal por muy extraño que se escuché seguía funcionando.

-¿Qué sucederá en el…último capítulo?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿hablas enserio?-tu asentiste-bueno, parece que a la bola de cristal no le ha sucedido nada, veamos si funciona…

-¡cariño, le quite a tu juguetito las pilas que tenía puestas y se las coloqué al control remoto de la televisión!-gritó mi madre desde algún lado de la casa. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-pero…-mi madre apareció delante de nosotros-antes vi lo que sucedía en el último capítulo de tu cuento-oh no, por el amor de Dios.-solo digan las palabras mágicas.

-esta bien-suspiré vencido-abracadabra aventura macabra, haz que esta diga alguna palabra-mi madre me miró con los ojos entrecerrados-…por favor.-ella sonrió complacida y se sentó junto con nosotros.

-efectos secundarios-fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Tu y yo esperamos a que dijera algo más, pero parece que Jacob le comió la lengua.- ¿Qué? No vamos a dañarle el final ¿o si?-luego de eso se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina.

-bueno, por lo menos dio una pista-tu asentiste.

**Muchas gracias por todos sus alertas, reviews y favoritos, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dejen reviews y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, además ¡ya estoy de vacaciones! **


	19. Aventura Final

**Capítulo 19: Aventura final**

**Alice pov**

-… ¡y no vuelvan a subirse acá!-gritó el guía mientras cerraba las puertas del autobús. Se nota que no le gustó mucho lo que Rosalie le había dicho…que lo llamaran viejo amargado de 345 kilos no es tan malo ¿o sí?

-bueno, ahora debemos encontrar a nuestros hijos ¿alguna idea de donde podrían estar?-preguntó Edward. Bella sonrió mientras se sacaba la blusa y señalaba su brasier. Jasper, Emmett y Jacob comenzaron a babear literalmente.

-imbécil-dijo Rose golpeando a Emmett en la cabeza. Nessie y yo solo rodamos los ojos.

-acuérdense que mis senos tienen un sistema de coordenadas-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el norte, donde no había absolutamente nada.

-¿ese es mi brasier?-preguntó Nessie corriendo junto a su madre ¡que lindas! Madre e hijas unidas aunque fuese por ropa interior, creo que debería decirles que colores están últimamente a la moda.

-por eso se me hacia tan conocido-musitó Jacob. Rosalie también le golpeó la cabeza.-creo que ya sé cuál es tu efecto secundario…creo que cambiaste de sexo con el mastodonte y ahora tu eres la rubia machona y él el gorila con manicure.

-¡hey! No es manicure-dijo Emmett mirándose las uñas de las manos, las cuales estaban pintadas de negro. Jacob alzó una de sus cejas sugestivamente-bueno, tal vez lo es, pero combina con mi ropa.

-algo está mal-dijo Bella mirando sus pechos-uno señala al este y el otro al oeste.

-quizás están caídos-dijo Rosalie…creo que es lo peor que le puede decir una mujer a otra, en realidad es la segunda cosa, la primer es que te digan gorda…si, sé cómo se siente que te digan ¡GORDA! Maldito policía del centro comercial, creo que ya lo puse en mi lista de maldiciones. Bella se acomodó su brasier y sonrió.

-no, estaba tan apurada que me lo puse mal-dijo con arrogancia.-pero nadie puede competir contigo ¿o sí?

-¡paren de pelear! ¡Tengo una idea!-grité. Todos se giraron a verme-dividámonos en dos grupos. Los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por el otro.-todos asintieron a gusto con mi propuesta.

**Jasper pov**

Creo que esto podía ser peor, hasta había pensado en lo que sucedería en el futuro, así que iría donde los Vulturi y les pediría que me mataran o que hicieran algo por la especie animal, ¡todos los animales iban a morir! Y luego los humanos morirían porque no todos son vegetarianos, luego nos pasarían factura por que fue culpa de los bebés. ¡Así se comienza! Primero África, luego hacienden a Europa, Asia, Oceanía y por último viajan a América, matando cualquier cosa que se encuentren a su paso.

-chicos-dije cuando estábamos comenzando a buscar por nosotros mismos. Edward, Emmett y Jacob me veían divertido-¿Qué sucede?

-nada amor, solo que me gusta como tu cabello se mece con el suave aire que nos embarga a los cuatro-dijo Emmett en tono soñador… ¡¿perdón?

-losé, soy hermoso…espera ¡oh no! Todavía tengo el maquillaje y la peluca ¿cierto?-ellos asintieron mientras soltaban una estruendosa carcajada.

-pega mucho con el color de tus ojos-dijo Jacob mientras Edward pestañaba exageradamente.

-pues son los mismos que los tuyos-bufé-bueno, no creas que soy toda una mujer-dije mirando a Emmett-soy mucho más masculino que este.

-¿Qué? que me pinte las uñas no quiere decir que… ¡HA! ¡Un escorpión!-gritó con una voz tan aguda que hubiera apostado que La Torre de Pizza se hubiera inclinado más de lo que estaba.

-¿ves? eso explica muchas cosas-dije con una sonrisa de superioridad ¿Qué? que fuera físicamente hermoso disfrazado como mujer parecía ser bueno, pues me sentía más…libre.

-nunca antes había pensado en lo bueno de tener bebés-dijo Emmett después de que Edward mató al pobre escorpión y de que Jacob se lo devorara, lo bueno es que el escorpión no tendrá que morir cuando venga el apocalipsis comenzado y terminado por los bebés.-aunque Rosalie siempre me lo repetía cada mañana, durante la caza, en el baño, en la cama, en los viajes, en nuestros casamientos, en las peleas, en…

Y así siguió en toda nuestra búsqueda, pero sé que en cualquier momento se le acabaran los lugares.

-¿si fueras Bella donde buscarías?-le pregunté a Edward, mientras que las palabras de Emmett se escuchaban de fondo.

-depende, si fuera Bella la borracha en este mismo instante estaría… ¡Oh Por Dios!-gritó parando la caminata.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Jake-no me digas que ahora Bella está haciendo striptease-Edward no dijo ni una sola palabra-si tuviera el dinero que Angel me quitó…pagaría por ver eso-susurró para sí mismo… ¿pero este perro no sabía que podíamos escucharlo?-oh, oh.-Edward saltó sobre él mientras que la dulce voz de Emmett seguía hablando.

**Renesmee pov**

Pan árabe, tomate, una milanesa de queso, pasta italiana y algo de aderezo. Estaba haciendo una lista de compras en mi cabeza, nunca me había interesado la cocina, pero desde que tomé aquel líquido o experimento como lo llama mi abuelo Carlisle, he empezado a imaginarme yo estando sentada frente a una gran mesa devorándome absolutamente todo, si, hasta la mesa. Pero a Jake no le gusta como cocino, y me lo explico de una forma tan extraña que hasta creí que era una adivinanza.

"_Tu comida es tan deliciosa que me hace recordar a las arrugas de mi abuela cuando se quitaba su maquillaje" _Creo que trataba de decirme que mi comida estaba un poco pasada.

-¡HA! Bella ¿puedes ponerte el pantalón?-mi madre bufó y acto seguido se puso la prenda. Creo que si no encontrábamos rápido a los bebés, iba a ver algo que nunca quise ver sobre mi propia madre.-Alice ¿no puedes ver donde están?-preguntó nuevamente Rosalie.

-trataré-luego se quedó mirando hacia algún punto no fijo como en la serie de "Es Tan Raven **(1)**"-no, no veo absolutamente nada.-suspiró abatida.

-¿Dónde estarán? Estoy comenzando a preocuparme demasiado-dije mientras imaginaba un pollo frito al frente mío, tenía las patitas un poco delgadas, pero se veía tan apetitoso, sería muy rico con un poco de…

-no hay que desesperarse-dijo Bella sonriente y Rose bufó, Alice solo comenzó a cantar una canción de rock metal ¿Dónde la habrá escuchado?

-¡HA!-gritó Alice ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo gritaba? Todos la miramos a la espera que dijera algo-tengo una idea-sonrió-creo que estoy comenzando a amar el rock metal ¡yeah!

**Edward pov**

-creo que estoy empezando a odiarte cada vez más Jacob.-le dije al maldito perro pulgoso.- ¿puedes transformarte en un humano? Tenemos que apurarnos antes que aparezca el _crepúsculo_.

-¿Dónde he oído esa palabra antes?-se preguntó Emmett pensativo, por fin había terminado de hablar.

-no pienses tanto, no querrás forzar tu diminuto cerebro-rió Jasper mientras se burlaba.

-está bien…Jasperina-musitó el grandulón. Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada- oh, lo siento, no he terminado de hablar…también Rose me lo ha repetido cuando estudiamos karate, kung fu, yoga, cada vez que vamos a la piscina, cuando…

-mejor busquemos antes de que me muera de hambre, el escorpión no llena tanto como pensaba-dijo Jacob cuando se transformó en un humano…o prototipo de un humano.- ¿no es verdad suegrito?-dijo mirándome entretenidamente.

-¡cállense!-gritó Jasperina… ¡Jasper!-creo que somos unos idiotas-Emmett paró de hablar y se unió a nuestras cejas alzadas.- ¡sí! Apuesto que las chicas están hablando mal de nosotros, todos sabemos que queremos a nuestros hijos…aunque también sean hijos de Satanás, pero creo que ellas piensan que son mejores madres que nosotros ¿Quién está conmigo?

-¡sí!-gritó Emmett_-"amor, trae el tetero, ¡oh! Y no lo confundas con el control remoto"_-imitó la voz de Rosalie…a decir verdad lo hacía muy bien.

-chicos, no es para tanto-traté de que me escucharan.

-vamos Edward, desde que Bella esta borracha podría apostar que si fueras humano ahora tendrías unas ojeras que llegarían hasta la punta del pie-habló Jacob_._-_"cariño, parece que mi hijo…"_ nunca dicen nuestro _"…está llorando, ¿podrías levantarte de la cama y ayudarme…?"_ y cuando ya estás en la habitación _"… ¡oh! y también la botella de licor"_

-bueno, en realidad…-suspiré-¿y qué me dices de Nessie? _"lobito, parece que Angel se está comiendo todo el sillón de la sala ¿podrías mover tu lindo rabo mientras que estoy en la cocina?_

-¡hey! Eso nunca…-esta vez fue él quien suspiró-está bien, quizás tengas razón.-Emmett y yo reímos.

-¡ja! ¿Enserio sus esposas dicen eso? Son unos…-fulminamos a Jasper con la mirada, pero luego sonreímos malévolamente.

_-"Jazzy, deja de jugar con los bebés, pareces un niño pequeño ¡HA! ¿Ese es mi delineador de ojos?"-_imitó Emmett la voz de Alice.

-¡está bien! Ahora lo importante es encontrar a los bebés antes que ellas-todos sonreímos.

**Bella pov**

-entonces ¿puedes repetir tu GRAN idea Alice?-preguntó Rose. No sé porque pero me pareció que sus palabras contenían sarcasmo.

-pensemos como los bebés ¿Dónde fue la última vez que los vimos? En la parada del autobús ¿cierto? Así que no deben estar muy lejos. Si fuera Aliper me maravillaría ver a hermosos animales que nunca había visto, así que deben estar al noroeste-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡sí! Yo creo que tienes razón-dije emocionada y aplaudiendo. Alice y yo nos abrazamos con euforia ¡al fin sabíamos donde…más o menos, se encontraban los bebés!

-¡yo también te creo tía Alice!-Renesmee se unió a nuestro eufórico abrazo.

-¿saben? Yo también creo que tienes razón-dijo Rose acercándose a nosotras, íbamos a abrazarla pero ella nos paro alzando una mano-no se emocionen tanto, todavía no los hemos encontrado. Pero me gusta cómo trabajan nuestras mentes juntas.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntamos Alice, Renesmee y yo al mismo tiempo.

-puedo apostar que los chicos están jugando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos buscar a los bebés ¡piénsenlo! Siempre somos nosotras las inteligentes…sí, hasta tu Bella-sonreí ¡me dijeron que era inteligente! ¿Pueden creerlo?-nosotras siempre nos ocupamos de nuestros hijos, lo único que sirven ellos es para ver fútbol en la televisión desparramados en el sofá mientras toman sangre de una botella.-concluyó Rose con indiferencia.

-¡cierto!-gritó Alice-sé que mi Jazzy siempre está jugando con los bebés ¡pero también tiene otras responsabilidades!

-pero Edward siempre cumple con sus responsabilidades, le digo algo y él siempre lo hace-dije la verdad, mi Edward es un gran padre y esposo ¡oh si! Es tan lindo y sexy…uff, me estoy asando, parece que estoy en el África…espera ¡lo estoy!

-Bella-Rose se me acercó peligrosamente- si tú le dices "muérete" Edward es capaz de sacarse el mismo las extremidades y la cabeza de su cuerpo-de solo pensarlo me daba ganas de vomitar, definitivamente estaba haciendo calor aquí.

-¿y Emmett?-preguntó Alice.-él siempre está al tanto de lo que le sucede a Scarleth.

-por qué le doy…aquella mirada-sonrió Rose vilmente-sino estaría matándose de risa en el suelo mientras que Scarleth se acaba mi maquillaje. Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es el perro…Jacob con Angel?-le preguntó a mi hija ¡ha! esto estaba bueno.

-¡hey! No se metan con mi lobito-dijo Renesmee bajando la cabeza antes de suspirar-es un cerdo.-todos abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente ¿desde cuándo mi hija decía esas palabras? Además yo pensaba que era un lobo.-siempre está apostando con Angel ¿no sabe que le está enseñando malos modales? Cuando trata de cambiarle el pañal, pues es la única necesidad que tiene como bebé mitad vampiro–metamorfo–humano, deja el pañal sucio en cualquier lugar y mi pobre hijo comienza a correr desnudo por toda la casa ¡es tan estresante!

-hombres-suspiramos todas.

-tengo una idea-dijo Rose-tenemos que encontrar a los bebés primero que los chicos, esta es la guerra de los sexos ¿quién quiere ser una ama de casa desesperada **(2)**? Nadie ¿cierto?-todas asentimos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡HA! ¡Me encanta esa serie de televisión!-grité. Todas fruncieron el ceño.

**Emmett pov**

Tenemos que encontrar a los bebés antes que ellas. ¡Esto iba a ser divertido! Nosotros–ser–machos ¿entienden? Aunque eso sonó más a un cavernícola

-¡hey! ¡Por allá!-gritó Edward. Una cosa negra se veía a lo lejos, pero no se movía ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-¡vamos!

Comenzamos a correr a una velocidad vampírica, no me importaba que los rayos del sol dañaran mi manicure y que brille como una linterna ¡esto es mucho más importante! Aunque está comenzando a hacer mucho calor.

Cuando estábamos llegando donde se encontraba esa cosa negra, nos dimos cuenta de que las chicas también estaban corriendo hacia nuestra misma dirección pero del lado contrario. Pudimos visualizar que era una pantera negra ¡Oh my God! Los bebés estaban encima de la pantera…muerta, quien tenía amarrado sus patas ¿de dónde sacaron la cuerda? Y estaban sobre su panza. Tenían la ropa manchada de sangre y cuando nos vieron una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡Anthony!-gritaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban a su hijo-te queremos tanto.

-¡Aliper!-Jasper fue el primero que gritó seguido de Alice ¡ja! Sabía que él estaba tan preocupado como nosotros de encontrarlo. También se abrazaron mutuamente.

-¡Angel!-la pequeña Nessie y Jacob besaron a su hijo en la mejilla y lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero yo no veía a Scarleth por ningún lado ¿Dónde estaba mi princesita? Estaba comenzando a preocuparme verdaderamente ¿y mi bebé?

-aquí está cariño-me volteé para encontrarme con mi bella esposa y mi hermosa bebé. La tomé entre mis brazos y besé a Rose antes de abrazarnos los tres con firmeza.

-no sé qué haría si ustedes no estuvieran conmigo-las abracé más fuerte.

-papi…te quiero-ahora sí podía decir cuál fue la primera palabra de mi hija.

**Alice pov**

Y nuevamente estamos reunidos en casa ¡pensaba que vería la luz en cualquier momento! Aunque fuéramos inmortales debía aclarar que en África podría derretirme de calor fácilmente.

Estábamos todos en la sala, felices ¡demasiado a decir verdad! Todos sonreíamos y mirábamos a nuestros bebés hipnotizados. Aprendimos que la responsabilidad es mucho más importante que… ¿ha? ¿A quién engaño? Además de la responsabilidad, aprendimos que hay que enseñarles buenos modales, darles amor, compasión, no desesperarnos, tener mucha paciencia y resumamos en un etcétera.

-me he divertido mucho con todas nuestras aventuras-dijo Jasper riéndose-¿no es verdad Aliper?-esta sonrió mientras terminaba de hacerle una colita de caballo a su padre

-¡oh, me siento tan bien! ¿Dónde está la cámara fotográfica que te compre?-dije emocionada.

-te amo Edward, te amo Anthony ¡los amo a todos!-gritó Bella-y…espera… ¿Dónde estoy?-todos fruncimos el ceño, ella cerró los ojos.-wow, pensé que los vampiros no tenían dolor de cabeza… ¿saben? Soñé algo muy extraño; nosotras estábamos embarazadas y...y…-cuando abrió los ojos su mandíbula cayó literalmente al suelo.

-parece que ya no está borracha-dijo Edward con los ojos abiertos pero una sonrisa adornando su rostro-voy a extrañar a esa Bella, pero siempre amé más a la verdadera-dijo besando a su esposa, la cual correspondió aunque estaba en estado de shock.

-mami…-Anthony se sentó sobre las piernas de su madre, quien al terminar de besar a Edward lo abrazó fuertemente.

Emmett y Rose estaban jugando con Scarleth al parques…obviamente Scarleth iba ganando, pero los tres se veían muy felices en su juego.

Angel le devolvió todo el dinero a su padre. Jacob y Nessie sonreían mientras veían como su hijo se quedaba dormido en el regazo de su madre, poco a poco Angel iba demostrando más características de mitad vampiro–metamorfo–humano.

¿Esto podría ser mejor? En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Me levanté del suelo donde me encontraba con Jasper y Aliper.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé sin habla.

-¿cómo están mis vampiros favoritos?-Aro Vulturi estaba al frente mío, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa-dile a Rose que gracias por la ropa que nos envió.

Bajé mi vista todavía con la boca abierta; Aro estaba en calzoncillos los cuales tenían forma de corazones rojos…era lo único que traía puesto.

-Rose dijo que me hacían ver más delgado ¿no es cierto? Creo que ya no está enojada porque le robe el pinta uñas que Jane me había pedido y que no pude comprar-dijo pensativo. Pero su gran panza hacia que mi atención no fuera la suficiente

Creo que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar…pero ¿a quién le importa cuando en la vida te diviertes riéndote con los seres que más amas? Quizás esta aventura terminó, pero siempre comienza otra tan rápido como termina la anterior…Wow, creo que se me está pegando lo poético de Emmett.

**(1) Es Tan Raven: Fue una serie de TV Americana transmitida en Disney Channel. La trama gira en torno a Raven Baxter, una joven que tiene poderes psíquicos.**

**(2) Desperate Housewives****: (****Esposas desesperadas****, ****Mujeres desesperadas****, o ****Amas de casa desesperadas)**** es una serie estadounidense de televisión de comedia y drama. Trata de las vidas de seis amas de casa, a través de sus vidas domésticas a la vez que se revelan varios misterios acerca de sus maridos, amigos y vecinos.**

**¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy, no sé porqué pero no quería subir este capítulo… es el último, pero no se preocupen, ahora falta el epílogo que es corto, quizás lo suba esta misma semana. Bueno mis queridas lectoras, no me gustan las despedidas, estoy escribiendo esta nota de autor y hasta me da ganas de llorar sin ser el verdadero final del fic jajaja. Pero bueno, ojalá nos leamos en otro de mis fics, hablando de eso ¡publique uno nuevo! Se llama "Mariposa en el Atardecer" es dramático jijiji me gusta escribir drama como también la comedia, así que pacense si quieren.**

**En fin, no quiero alargar mi no despedida (nos despedimos en el epílogo)…así que como siempre digo ¡nos leemos luego y dejen review! :`)**

***lowel-ady***


	20. Epílogo: Visión terminada

**Capítulo 20: Visión terminada**

**Epílogo**

**Alice pov**

_-¿cómo están mis vampiros favoritos?-Aro Vulturi estaba al frente mío, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa-dile a Rose que gracias por la ropa que nos envió._

_Bajé mi vista todavía con la boca abierta; Aro estaba en calzoncillos los cuales tenían forma de corazones rojos…era lo único que traía puesto._

_-Rose dijo que me hacían ver más delgado ¿no es cierto? Creo que ya no está enojada porque le robe el pinta uñas que Jane me había pedido y que no pude comprar-dijo pensativo. Pero su gran panza hacia que mi atención no fuera la suficiente…_

-¡HA!-grité abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Me encontraba en la cama…desnuda, solo una manta me tapaba hasta la mitad, estaba sobre el pecho descubierto de Jasper, el cual me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-wow, ¿ya acabaste tu visión? Duraste más de lo debido, hacías unas caras demasiado extrañas y parecía que ibas a vomitar-explicó mi esposo con voz ronca acariciando gentilmente mi espalda desnuda.

-¿Dónde está Aliper?-el frunció más el ceño…si eso era posible, y se acomodó más en la cama revuelta y desordenada.

Entonces todo lo que anteriormente vi era una visión…la más larga que he visto, como si la hubiera vivido en la realidad, pero solo en unos cuantos minutos que pasaron frente a mis ojos, ¡al fin sé cuál es mi efecto secundario! Ver una visión de uno o dos meses en los cuales solo pasaron en uno o dos minutos y en diferentes puntos de vista…no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido ¿ahora tengo que ver y vivir todo dos veces?

-Alice ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Jasper en un intento de hacerme despertar de mis pensamientos.-cuando dijiste Aliper, te referías al nombre que tu quisieras ponerle si nosotros tuviéramos un hijo ¿cierto?-asentí, ahora que me acordaba antes de que todo esto sucediera, Jasper y yo estábamos en una conversación muy amena sobre como llamaríamos a nuestro hijo si pudiéramos tener uno…lo discutíamos mientras que…hacíamos…cosas.

-¡Amor! No sabes lo que vi…-y no pude seguir hablando. Se veía tan lindo al frente mío, con ese rostro que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una mujer gracias a mi maquillaje, que tartamudearía y le daría ese tic nervioso tan característico suyo, que se convertiría en un indio con taparrabos solo para jugar con los bebés mientras encendían la silla donde lo amarraron…no podía decírselo para destruir lo hermoso y divertido de verlos tan felices aunque él no lo demostrara…además dicen que todo es más divertido verlo por segunda vez así que ¿Qué pierdo por no decírselo?

Jasper me miraba a la espera de que confesara mi visión, pero ¿Cómo haría para que no se diese cuenta que ahora quería rehusarme a hablar sobre aquello? una sonrisa se formulo lentamente en mis labios, malévola y escalofriante.

-Bueno, mi visión era algo parecido a esto…-musité mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, lamiendo y besando cada partícula de su inmaculada piel.

-si de eso trataba la visión…pues vamos a hacerla realidad-dijo con voz demasiado ronca atrayendo mi rostro hacia sus labios, oh si, esto es mucho mejor que dañarle el final a mi familia.

Extrañaría la borrachera de Bella, las desapariciones inesperadas de Jacob y Nessie, el rostro de perturbación de Edward por las acciones de su querida esposa, el machismo de Rosalie mezclado con el feminismo de Emmett, la piiiiii de la vecina hombreriega con todos sus amantes, esposos y novios, todas las locuras de los bebés y los múltiples infartos de Esme al ver su casa destruida mientras que Carlisle trataba de no ahorcarnos ¿Qué más podía pedir? Solo esperar a que sucedieran las cosas por segunda vez.

¡Esto iba a ser el doble de divertido! Eso sí, compraré 368 kilos de maquillaje nuevo y la próxima vez le diré a Bella que abra la puerta por mí cuando sea Aro quien esté tras ella…nunca olvidaré lo que mi mente me hizo ver.

Mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder-no diré el porqué-una pequeña punzada se sintió en mi vientre.

-Alice, mañana vamos al centro comercial ¿cierto?-preguntó Jasper mientras se colocaba encima de mí y comenzaba a descender por mi cuerpo desnudo.

-sí, pero mejor vallamos más temprano, no quiero cruzarme con aquella psicóloga loca-Jasper frunció el ceño…pero siguió con su labor de hacerme feliz ¡como siempre!

Ya quería ver de nuevo a mi hija y a los demás, porque ellos eran nuestros bebés, los bebés de la familia Cullen.

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Pues aquí llega el final de mi fic, me siento tan entusiasmada y a la vez tan triste. ¿Quién pensaba que el epílogo iba a ser diferente? Al final todo fue una visión de nuestra querida Alice. Me encanta que los finales de mis historias sean inesperados XD**

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles un montón a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me leyeron, y a todos los que no me dejaron reviews pero me leyeron :D también a todos sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Entonces, aquí me despido, con una gran sonrisa en mi corazón y una lágrima de felicidad caer sobre el computador. ¡Nos leemos en otro de mis fics! **

**Y como dicen (o digo)…****"vivieron felices y tomaron sangre"**

***lowel-ady***


End file.
